The Carnival Switch
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Brittany and Santana go to a carnival. The next day, they wake up in the wrong bodies! Now they are stuck until they can figure out a way to change back. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

A*N - I do not own Brittany, Santana, or Glee. Oh how different it'd be if I did.

This is my first multi-chapter story. I usually do one-shots but I'm low on the fluffy prompts that I love so much and I thought I'd try it out. There's a first time for everything right?  
>Let me know what you think and if I should continue or just throw in the towel and start from scratch!<p>

* * *

><p>The bright sun shining in the window woke Santana up. She kept her eyes shut at the bright light and despite being woken up, she smiled. Santana could feel the warm body that was lying next to her. She knew if she opened her eyes, she would see her girlfriend, Brittany. Santana could picture her already in her mind with her blonde hair and fit, tall body. She couldn't wait any longer and wanted to see the real deal for herself.<p>

Santana slowly opened her eyes to the girl next to her. Beautiful dark hair and tan skin met her eyes...wait. That's definitely not Brittany, but it was definitely one smokin' hot girl. Santana was in fact looking into the face of…herself.

Did Brittany move a mirror and put it by the bed? That was the first thought that raced through Santana's head. One hand reaching out to touch the soft dark tresses disproved that theory.

Time for test number two. If that was her body, then whose was she in? Santana took a breath a looked down. It was a small sigh of relief that she was in Brittany's body. If she had to trade bodies with anybody, it'd be her equally smokin' hot woman.

After taking a moment to admire the naked body she was currently occupying, Santana had to think. This was a serious problem. How did this happen? This was definitely some Freaky Friday shit. What did they do to deserve this? It could be a hell of a lot worse. She could have had to trade bodies with Treasure Trail or Finnocence. She didn't want to think of that oaf feeling her body up while he occupied it. Gross. _Think_ Santana, you're smart, _what is going on?_

Santana thought back to what happened last night to see if anything could have triggered this.

* * *

><p>They had taken a two hour car ride to get to this carnival. Santana really had not wanted to go but Brittany gave her those damn puppy eyes and pouty lips and promised sexy times later. Sure, Brittany's low-cut top and short denim shorts helped her case a whole lot, but still. Carnivals are not her favorite place. There are dangerous, rickety rides, creepy looking clowns, overpriced food, and impossible games to win impossibly large stuffed animals.<p>

As they walked hand-in-hand around the carnival grounds checking everything out, they came across a petting zoo. Santana wasn't too happy about that because of course Brittany would want to go. The last thing she needed was animal shit all over her brand new and expensive boots. Brittany had made up for it a little without even knowing it. Every time she bent down to pet an animal, she flashed Santana a great view of cleavage. Santana couldn't help but smirk and enjoy it when Brittany bounced with excitement. She couldn't help being such a perv, but who could resist, it is Brittany after all!

A few rides and a short, unhealthy meal later, they were again walking around hand-in-hand. Brittany's other hand was occupied with holding cotton candy. "Did you know that cotton candy is just flavored pieces of cloud?" Brittany's eyes were darting around taking all of the booths in. There were game booths, craft booths, souvenir booths, and even a psychic. When Brittany saw a big stuffed duck, her eyes went huge.

"Sany baby, please can we try to get the duck? It is the greatest thing I've ever seen! Besides you naked of course."

Brittany was an expert at sweet talking Santana. She knew that the Latina was proud of her body and wouldn't often let people forget it. She usually used this to her advantage when she wanted something.

With a sigh, Santana agreed, just like Brittany knew she would.

"Of course babe, anything for you."

It was a coin toss game, one where the guy greased the little bowls when he thought no one was looking. He must use the grease for his hair too because he looked the part of a major sleaze ball. About twenty dollars later, Santana decided a new approach. There was no way she was leaving without that damn duck, what her woman wants, she gets. In her true fashion, she concocted a plan that would make everybody happy. She beckoned the guy over to her and whispered in his ear. He put on a big smile and nodded. Santana turned to Brittany who was thoroughly confused by now and pulled her in for a kiss.

Brittany easily melted into the kiss and pulled Santana as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Santana allowed herself to reach down and grope her favorite ass for a short amount of time. Brittany even moaned in appreciation of the extra attention. When Santana pulled away she turned back to the guy. He was obviously trying to hide the tent in his pants as he grabbed one of the big ducks and handed it to a now grinning Brittany.

Santana didn't usually like exploiting her relationship like that. This time however, she was already worked up thanks to Brittany's enthusiasm in her outfit. She got to quench some of her hunger for her girl, the man got his show, and Brittany got her duck. Everybody wins.

"Thanks Sany, I really love it! You are the best!"

"Fuck yeah I am. My gurl gets whatevs she wants!"

"I'm going to name it Brittana! In honor of me and you, since it's our names mashed together!"

After a while of hauling the duck around and playing a few other games and such, Santana gave out the warning.

"It's getting late B, we need to start heading home. You can pick one more thing to do and then we are leaving."

Brittany was getting bored anyways and just wanted to go home and cuddle with Santana and her new duck. That's when she spotted a brightly colored sign. She was immediately drawn to it and decided that whatever it was, they should try it.

"Let's do this Sany!"

"The psychic, Britt?"

"Yes! Please? Then I promise we can go right home for sexy times and cuddling!"

"Ok then, but no funny business."

They entered the tiny tent set up for the psychic. A skinny man ushered them to a table with two chairs on one side and another on the opposite side.

"Please wait here, Esmeralda will be with you shortly."

"Oh Sany this is just like a blanket fort! We should make one of these tomorrow. Do you think we can after school and Cheerios tomorrow?"

"What are we going to use a fort for?"

"We could play games in it, make out, read Harry Pot-"

"You had me at make out, B."

Just then, Esmeralda walked into the tent and sat in the opposite chair. She smiled at the two girls. Brittany smiled back and gave a small wave and Santana just scowled, slightly weirded out by the look she was receiving from the "psychic."

"I'm Esmeralda, and I will be your psychic today. I will tell you all about your future. Would you like some tea?" As Esmeralda poured some, she couldn't help but notice how different the girls were. She was not an evil person, but she did like to have fun every now and then. Plus, the darker girl wasn't being very friendly.

Both girls accepted the drink gratefully. Brittany was genuinely thirsty and Santana just wanted something to occupy herself with. She had a very uneasy feeling about this psychic. Maybe it was just because she didn't like anybody trying to tell her anything about herself. That was something she had to overcome when coming out to show Brittany she could do it for her.

"I see that you are together, yes?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically. Santana just glared because you didn't need to be a psychic to know that. They just had a fairly public make out session not long ago.

"I see you having a trying time in your relationship coming soon." Santana scoffed a little. All relationships had ups and downs. Brittany, however, looked absolutely worried.

Before this could make Brittany any more scared, Santana put and end to it. "Let's go, babe. This broad is a fake. She is telling us things that happen pretty much everyday and they do not take a genius to figure them out." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and were almost out the door when Esmeralda called out to them.

"You always appreciate someone more once you walk in their shoes."

Santana scoffed again and left with Brittany, mumbling "stupid fortune cookie crap" on her way out.

By the time they reached Santana's car, Brittany was still a little upset.

"Do you think we'll make it through, S?"

Santana sighed. She decided to remind her girlfriend of something. "B, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. You are so beautiful, have the most gorgeous tight little body I have ever seen, and you are the most wonderful person to everybody you meet. I have loved you since I was about six years old and I know it took me awhile to tell you that. I am not letting you go easily. I will fight for you no matter what. You are _stuck_ with me until you won't have me anymore. Got it?"

Brittany's frown and turned to a small grin as the speech went on. By the time Santana was done, she had a million watt smile on and decided to pounce. Brittany wasted no time in pushing Santana against the car, as the duck fell to the ground, forgotten for a moment. They shared a passionate kiss that conveyed so much love. They kept their hands in respectable places, saving the best for later that night.

As they pulled apart, Brittany picked up the duck. "I love you, San" said Brittany as she buckled the duck into the backseat, using the car seat that was there for Santana's little brother. "I love you too, B, always" replied Santana as she gave her girlfriend one more kiss before opening the door for her, shutting it, and getting in herself.

* * *

><p>Santana was smiling at the memory, but then it hit her. Something had tasted funny that night. She had ignored it at the time and was so caught up in other things later that night. By the time they got home her mind was pretty occupied with all things Brittany. The trip back had given her a lot of distractions. Brittany wiggling a little dance to the radio, Brittany's hand as it traced patterns on Santana's scantily clad thigh, Brittany's sweet lady kisses on her neck. How did they not crash?<p>

Back to the task at hand. She had found her poison and now had to figure out the solution. Just before the eyes of the body beside her opened, she could only think one thing.

That damn tea.


	2. Chapter 2

A*N - So this chapter, yeap this one here, is where the M rating comes into play.

* * *

><p>Brittany, in Santana's body, blinked her eyes open. Santana watched as the blonde recognized her own body lying beside her instead of Santana's. Her looked soon grew from happiness to confusion. Then she looked down, saw the body she was occupying and groped the chest. As the smile grew back on the other girl's face, Santana couldn't help but laugh.<p>

Brittany looked up at the sound of her own laughter, but she wasn't laughing. She was definitely smiling because she loved waking up and being able to reach for her favorite pair of boobs. She had been momentarily distracted from the confusion of seeing her own body beside her.

"B?" Santana said with a cautious voice as the laughter died down.

"San?" replied Brittany. Why was she looking at herself? Only Santana called her B so why was Santana talking from her body and with her voice? Why was she groping herself and why was it that when she looked down, it was at Santana's body and not her own? Not that there was anything wrong with Santana's body, in fact, she loved it.

Santana recognized a range of emotions play across her own face, (Brittany's now?) and knew the other girl was having an inner rant session in her head and had to stop it. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

"San, are you in my body? And why am I in yours?"

"I am and I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to with that psychic from last night."

Brittany smiled, remembering the night. It was definitely one of her favorites. She looked over at the duck that was on the other side of the bed and smiled wider. It was wearing a blind fold and ear muffs so it didn't see or hear anything that went on when they had gotten into bed after arriving back. Then she turned back to Santana.

Santana thought it was weird to watch her own face turn into a smile and all of the other emotions that Brittany was making. This was too freaky. How were they going to fix this? They had school and Cheerios and glee club. What if they didn't change back by tomorrow and they had to go to school?

Brittany reached up and pulled Santana in for a kiss. Both girls were a little weirded out by the thought of kissing themselves but once they closed their eyes it didn't matter. When they pulled back for air, Brittany spoke.

"Last night was amazing. Thank you so much, San."

"Anything for you, babe."

As the girls stared into the eyes of the other, nothing had really changed. Sure they were staring into eyes they usually only saw in the mirror but they could still see and feel the love that radiated out of each other.

"How about we just go downstairs and get some breakfast before we try to decide on how we are going to fix this?" Santana suggested.

"Ok, will you make me pancakes?"

"Of course, my love." and it was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Both girls had taken a little extra time to get dressed to admire the bodies they were in. At one point they both looked over at the other and laughed at the wandering hands. Usually they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were both naturally very sexual people. It would be interesting to see how much will power they truly had now that they had access to their favorite bodies at all times now.<p>

When they arrived in the kitchen Santana immediately set to work. The image of Brittany in the kitchen cooking perfect pancakes is a very unusual one. The girl starts fires making toast, but that's part of why Santana loves her. If anybody walked in now and knew anything about Brittany, they would probably be freaking out about now. How awkward would that explanation be? 'I'm not really Brittany. It's Santana trapped in this body.' Santana silently thanked her parents for preferring to go on long trips during this time of the year.

When Santana put the pancakes down in front of Brittany, she saw the girl staring at her own chest. She was smiling. The pancakes brought her attention back to Santana.

"What?" she had to ask.

"This is like, Twilight or something."

"I think you mean 'Twilight Zone.'"

They ate in somewhat of a silence, both lost in thoughts of what was happening. They were still Brittany and Santana but now they watched their own bodies instead of the ones they usually did. Brittany put her legs up in Santana's lap like she usually did when it was just them eating at the table. Santana lightly ran one of her hands over the legs, using the other to eat. They were so familiar to her because they were hers, but yet they were different. She wanted the pale toned legs of the dancer she usually got. Until they figure something out, this will have to do. Everything was still the same, yet weirdly different. Same two bodies, but reversed in their usual motions.

"Sany, can I ask you something?"

"What babe?"

"Do you think turtles like to be cuddled?"

"I don't know, B, what do you think?"

"I think they do. I mean, they aren't very cuddly because they have hard shells and stuff. It would be hard for them to let people get close, but I think if another animal, like a duck, managed to work her way in, the turtle wouldn't have to hide in the shell all of the time. The turtle could become more confident and maybe make more friends since it isn't so afraid all of the time."

"I think you're right."

"Sany?"

"Yep?"

"I think you're kind of like a turtle."

Some people thought Brittany was not very smart, but Santana had always known different. Brittany knew a lot, but showed it in her own way. Few people just took the time to listen.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Santana decided to call the office of the town that held the carnival to see how long they would be in town. If anybody knew how to fix it, her first guess would be crazy-ass-gypsy-psychic-whatever lady. Brittany anxiously waited and listened.<p>

Being Sunday, the town hall happened to be closed of course. Duh and Damn. A helpful answering machine did inform her that the carnival was also closed for the day. She will have to try again tomorrow. They can fake sick or something to avoid school, it's not like they haven't done it before.

* * *

><p>They decide to watch a movie for awhile since they can't talk to Esmeralda today. Santana had thought about going back and just searching the town but decided that would probably just waste a lot of gas.<p>

They cuddled together like usual, locking their legs together and holding each other tight. Brittany was cuddled into Santana's neck. They were both getting more comfortable with the switch now and it didn't bother them as much. Also, despite being in different bodies, they still liked the same things. Santana had always had a thing for asses and so she still rested her hand on Brittany's, with the occasional squeeze of course. Brittany was more of a breast girl so she still had her hand on Santana's. It was a thing that had started back when they first became really intimate. At this moment, Santana couldn't help but think that this was almost some weird form of masturbation. She was, technically, grabbing her own ass.

Brittany liked Santana's boobs better but she also knew the Latina liked having Brittany's hands on her. She thought it was weird to grab a chest that usually belonged to her, and feel a nipple harden. The thought soon slipped from her mind as she relaxed into her girlfriend.

Different bodies, same emotions. They hardly let something stop them when they are determined to have at each other, this would be no exception.

So here they sat, impossibly close with hands roaming and occasional chaste kisses. Soon enough, things became more heated. Brittany was sucking on Santana's neck just hard enough to leave a mark. When she pulled back she noticed how the mark contrasted the pale skin and wondered if that's how they had always looked on her. Those thoughts were soon forgotten as Santana pulled Brittany on top of her. With her hands on Brittany's hips, she began to rock their lower halves together, bringing out a moan from both of them.

"Oh San, that feels so good." Santana heard in what was usually her own voice. She didn't care though. It was Brittany on the inside and nothing was stopping them now.

"Mmhmm B, I feel it too."

Soon enough, clothes were being discarded. Hands roamed bodies that were almost a little foreign to them now, having learned the other so well instead.

As Santana squeezed Brittany's ass with every connection of their more intimate parts, Brittany was making appreciative sounds so Santana knew she still loved it just like before. Brittany had her hands on Santana's chest, working away at the hardened peaks and smooth flesh. She was also licking, nipping, and sucking at Santana's neck which had always been a sex trigger for the brunette (temporarily blonde) girl. Both girls were glad the other hadn't suddenly acquired new turn-ons with the switch.

Both locked eyes after a short time and made a silent agreement. Two hands simultaneously reached down and went to work. Santana entered her lover with two fingers and started with a fairly quick pace. Brittany reciprocated with her own two entering with long, deep strokes. They knew each other well and knew what worked for one another. It wasn't long before they came together in the midst of pants and moans with their names and declarations of love thrown in.

As they lay in the aftermath of one of their favorite activities, they decided to just enjoy the feeling of each other for awhile longer. Santana grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it over them. It was decided that they would take a nap since they would make no progress on switching back today. Before Santana had fully drifted off, she couldn't help but hear the psychic's words echoing in her head.

"You always appreciate someone more once you walk in their shoes."

Nothing had changed yet, so what did that even mean?

* * *

><p>A*N - So that's all for this chapter. That was my first time writing anything really sexual so I hope it wasn't too painful for anybody. Also I want to say that if this gets too confusing at any point, let me know and I will try to fix it.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up to a ringing noise. She tried to reach over and shut her alarm off, only to realize it was her cell phone. Reaching for her phone, she saw a pale hand. Santana had momentarily forgotten her current predicament and it freaked her out until she remembered what had happened. As she answered, the smooth tan girl beside her slowly woke up.

"Hello?"

"Brittany? Where's Santana?"

"Oh um, she's in the shower." Brittany looks a little confused at this. Santana was right there, her mom couldn't see her. How did she know it wasn't her? When Santana spoke again though, Brittany heard her voice and remembered that she didn't exactly sound like Santana anymore.

"Well, is everything ok over there?"

"Fine, mami." Oh shit. Santana held her breath to see what her mother would say to her slip up. She hated that question. It made it seem like something shouldn't be ok. In her anger at the question, she had already forgotten who she really sounded like.

"Um…ok. It's good to hear you working on your Spanish, Brittany." Mrs. Lopez was used to Brittany calling her mom, but mami was a little weird to hear from the blonde. "You must be hanging out with Santana too much though because your had a little bite to your normally sweet voice."

"I could never hang out with Santana too much!" Brittany smiled when Santana said that. It was so true, but she wished she could hear the other half of this conversation.

"That's more like my future daughter-in-law." Santana blushed at that. Normally, nobody could really tell with her dark skin, but the pale skin showed it off to Brittany. Now Brittany _really_ wanted to know what was being said. It had to be good to make Santana blush! Meanwhile, Santana was grinning as she thought about how her mother said it so naturally. She had never really thought of getting married, but now she had Brittany. She was thinking of how beautiful Brittany would look in a wedding dress when she realized her mother was still talking.

"-food poisoning. So tell Santana that we'll be home around nine and ask her if she could maybe make sure the guest room is made up. You will have to move to Santana's room if you are staying tonight. I guess we can take off the separate rooms during sleepovers rule for a while? I'm sure you and Santana won't mind will you?"

At this Santana smiled widely. Of course they wouldn't mind. They usually only got to stay in the same rooms when parents were absent. She knew that was going to be a rule when they told her parents about their relationship but she couldn't lie to them. Even with Brittany in the guest room, Santana missed cuddling up with her and usually snuck into Brittany's bed with her anyways. Then she went over what she caught of what her mom said. Who was staying at their house? And who got food poisoning?

"No problem, Mrs. Lopez! I will be sure she gets the message!"

"Bye, Brittany! I love you."

"Bye! I love you too mami!" Santana forgot again. She mentally slapped herself on the head as she heard her mom chuckle a little, then she hung up.

It wasn't until she hung up the phone that Santana actually realized her parents were coming home, along with another unknown person. She was still in Brittany's body and Brittany was still in hers.

"What's wrong, Sany?"

"My parents are coming home early, B."

"Does that mean I have to sleep in the guest room and you have to sneak over after they go to sleep?"

"No, they are bringing somebody with them so they are lifting that rule for awhile."

"Yay! But who is coming?"

"I'm not sure, I zoned out a little during the conversation."

"Uh oh, sounds like you really are turning into me! What do you think of ducks?"

"They will never be as cute as you. Also dogs are way better."

"Never mind, you're still Santana. That's ok though, I don't think I'd like to date myself and you are so sweet to me."

"Only for you B, and you have to concentrate for a second. We still are in the wrong bodies. My parents won't know that I'm me and you're you. You have to pretend to be me ok?"

"Ok Sany, I will try. I don't like being mean though. I don't like it when you are mean either, except when you are all protecting of me and when you get super jealous. Then you are super hot." Santana stored that information for later.

"B, you have to focus. Pretend I'm my mom and when I ask you something, answer how I would. 'Is everything ok, Santana?'"

"Fine, mama!" Brittany said this with a small scowl on her face, but once she finished she couldn't hold it. Eventually a smile broke through.

"Close babe, be sure to call her 'mami', the Spanish version of mama."

"I'll try my hardest, Sany. Can I at least get a kiss for trying?"

"How could I say no to you?"

"You can't!"

They leaned in for a chaste kiss that turned deeper. They both opened their mouths and tangled their tongues at almost the same time. They were always kind of in sync like that.

Reluctantly, Santana pulled away, earning a small pout from Brittany.

"You know, when you have my face, your pout is slightly easier to resist. I think that's just because you're so fucking cute. My face just can't pull off cute as much as you"

"Well go pout and look in the mirror Sany! I want more lady kisses!"

"We'll have some more tonight ok? For now, we have to get dressed and set up the guest room for an actual guest."

"I'm not a guest?"

"Nope." Again with the slightly less effective pout. "You're my _girlfriend_ and I'm in love you. That makes you part of my family."

The way Santana said girlfriend and claimed her as family automatically brought a smile back.

"C'mon. Let's shower together to save time." Santana held her hand out and gave a quick wink to her girl. Brittany immediately stood up and grabbed Santana's outstretched hand. She leaned up for a quick kiss.

"It's weird being the short one." Then Brittany dropped the hand she was holding and took off running towards the bathroom. Santana admired the bouncing naked form of Brittany before she caught on to what she had said.

"Hey!" Santana shouted after Brittany and took off running, chasing after her.

Later, they were looking presentable. What was going to be a quick, innocent shower turned into a quite dirty, long, and extra wet shower. It was eight, one hour until Santana's parents got home.

Brittany got fresh sheets and blankets from a hallway closet and made up the bed in the guest room and brought the used ones to the laundry room. Santana started on a meal for them. Deciding on spaghetti she set to work. Brittany came into the kitchen and turned on the radio and started dancing around. Santana was content to watch her until she had to focus on the food. Brittany was still great at dancing, moving Santana's body in a way that it never had before. Santana wasn't even a bad dancer herself. In fact, after Brittany and Mike, she was probably the best in glee club. Eventually she tore her eyes away to attend to the stuff on the stove. When they heard the door opening and shutting they stayed in their places and waited for Santana's parents and the mystery guest to enter the room. Santana didn't turn away from her cooking as she heard her parents heading to the kitchen.

"Hola mija, we got back a little early. What smells so good?" She said as she walked over to Brittany, totally oblivious to her daughter over at the stove. She pulled the girl into a hug who returned it enthusiastically. "It's good to see you, too." Mrs. Lopez sounded surprised at the strong hug from her normally stoic daughter when she finally noticed Santana at the stove.

"Brittany! What're you doing? Santana, why is she by the stove? Remember what happened when she made toast?"

Santana had once again forgotten about the switch. When she wasn't looking at Brittany, it was easy to.

"Umm… uhh." Brittany came up short. She didn't really have an answer. She was grateful when Santana, like usual, saved her.

"My mom taught me how. Santana has been watching me to make sure nothing bad happens. It turns out it's easier than I thought." Santana added a big Brittany-like grin for good measure.

Mrs. Lopez still had a small worried look in her face but was distracted when her husband let out a groan of welcoming.

"Hey princess." He gave Brittany a small hug as he croaked out his second try at a greeting.

Mrs. Lopez went to her husband's side and turned towards who she thought was Santana. "Since your father is still a little sick from the food, I am going to put him to bed. I am pretty tired myself and will probably just go to bed early also. Your aunt is upstairs putting Trey to bed. I'm sure she will be down in a bit."

Both of the teenagers had genuine smiles after hearing Aunt Theresa is here with her son Treyson. Aunt Theresa was the "cool aunt" who would often sneak them alcohol and tell them to enjoy life more. Her only son, Treyson adored his big cousin and was pretty much as in love with Brittany as his cousin.

Santana walked over and gave her mom a hug and her dad a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Mr. & Mrs. L." Both parents were used to the blonde's affectionate personality by now and smiled and each replied with "Good night, Brittany." Santana went to finish the spaghetti as her parents turned and looked at Brittany. Remembering she was supposed to be Santana, she repeated her girlfriend's actions and gave a hug to Mrs. Lopez and a kiss on the cheek to Mr. Lopez. "Good night, mami and papi." They both smiled and left the room.

Santana came up and gave Brittany a long, yet chaste kiss. She wrapped her arms around her girl and spoke. "You did great, babe. Way to remember mami and even papi. You truly are wonderful."

"Does this mean I get rewarded tonight?"

"Hmm…I don't know. My parents are here, along with my aunt and cousin. I know you like to be loud."

"Please Sany, I'll be quiet!" Then she leaned in close to Santana's ear. She brushed her lips against it as she whispered "Anyways, you can always gag me with your panties."

A shiver ran through Santana at that thought. Just as she was about to reply, they heard her aunt.

"Aww, you two are so cute! I'm glad you finally got your shit together, San. This girl is just too good to pass up!" Brittany grinned wide and Santana blushed again. Aunt Theresa walked up and wrapped her arms around the girls who were still in their own embrace.

"Now are you actually going to marry her like you confessed to me last year?" Theresa whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany gave Santana a huge smile with twinkling eyes. Santana knew whatever Theresa had said was meant for her. Theresa didn't know about the switch and she knew too much a lot about what Santana thought about Brittany. Santana had always confessed to her aunt because that was the one person she was comfortable sharing everything with. She heard Brittany reply with "I surely hope so." A wink was also sent Santana's way by both her girl and her aunt. She really wanted to know what her aunt had probably just embarrassed her with.

"I just wanted to say a quick hey before I headed to bed. Trey was so excited to see you two that he wore himself out before we got here. I will talk to you girls tomorrow."

The girls both replied at the same time. "Good night!" Theresa just shook her head at how good with timing these girls were before heading upstairs.

They giggled and sat down to eat. Both were in good moods and relieved they had made it through an encounter with other people who didn't know about the switch. They both shared their hopes of not having to do that much longer. When they finished eating Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the basement.

"Where are we going, Sany?"

"To the basement, babe."

"I know that, I meant why?"

"You still want your reward right?"

Brittany nodded vigorously as they reached the bottom of the basement stairs. The Lopez basement was mainly a hangout for when they entertained people. It had a big flat screen tv complete with a blue ray dvd player, wii, and ps3 connected up to it. There was a couch, but it wasn't as comfortable as the one upstairs. Other furniture included a few recliners for the men when they all watched football and a bar with barstools along one wall. The bar was locked with a high-security lock because Santana had learned to pick all of the others. There was also a pool table and a ping-pong table. Before they came out with their relationship, Brittany and Santana often made a bed down here in front of the tv and had their sleepovers. It was more private than her own room, which was only two rooms away from her parents'.

Santana dragged Brittany over to the pool table and pushed her up against it. Brittany giggled happily and pulled Santana in for a fierce kiss. When they broke apart, they took a moment to look around the room and remember all of the things that happened down here during their not-so-innocent sleepovers. They caught each others eyes again, both grinning at the memories.

"Such good memories."

"Perfect ones."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Sany."

Santana lifted Brittany onto the pool table, deciding the couch was too far. She then climbed on top of Brittany rocked her hips down into her. Brittany let out a loud moan of Santana's name. Oh yeah, those panties were definitely going to have a job tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Santana and Brittany are awakened by a delighted child screaming and jumping into their bed. This time, they are clothed, thankfully with these circumstances, and still curled up in each other's arms.

"Sana! Britty!"

"Hey Lil' Man!" Santana greets with a smile. Her cousin is seriously adorable, but then again, he's related to her so how could he not be?

Trey gave her a weird look. He didn't understand why Brittany was using Santana's nickname for him.

"Hey Trey!" Brittany says and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. The child looked over at Santana like he would rather the kiss be coming from her. Then she remembered that Trey wanted a kiss from Brittany, not realizing he had already gotten one. The kid didn't know about the switch either. They really needed to fix this and hopefully today they would.

Trey turned to Brittany and whispered in her ear, still thinking he was talking to Santana. "I think your friend is so beautiful."

Brittany just laughed. She found the boy and his crush on her as adorable as Santana. "You better back off my girl, you little heartbreaker! I don't want you stealing her away! I hear she likes you, too, but she's all mine. No one's stopping that."

The girls locked eyes and smiled at the meaningful comment. Trey just laughed and snuggled in between the two girls. That was quite a victory considering how closely the two were holding each other. They couldn't deny Trey, though, so they opened their arms and let him join in.

After plenty of giggles and stories, the girls told Trey to go downstairs.

"But I want to stay with you guys!" the little kid pouted. Santana thought it was close to being as adorable as Brittany's signature pout. It also amazed her that a kid could be so energetic in the morning.

"We have to go to school, Trey." Santana had figured that her parents wouldn't be too happy hearing about them skipping school. She had made a plan that involved them leaving as if to go to school, calling in sick, then just heading out super early to go to the carnival in person.

"Fine." Trey said, fighting back the tears threatening to spill. He loved Sana and Britty and wanted to be with them all day now that he was here.

Santana hated seeing Trey sad so she took him in her arms in a huge bear hug. She figured he would've preferred it if it was "Brittany" hug anyways. He smiled so big. He was overjoyed Brittany wanted to hug him. After "Brittany" let go of him, he leaned up and put a quick peck on the girl's pale cheek before reluctantly leaving Santana's room so they could get ready.

Santana leaned over Brittany who had lain back down. "He's so in love with you!"

Brittany put her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her flush against her. She gave her a long, slow kiss. "It must run in the family."

Santana shivered a little when Brittany whispered that against her lips. How could she ever have denied her love for this girl? They've been together for awhile and friends for longer. Santana still got butterflies in her stomach when she was around her.

Eventually, they also got out of bed and took a shared shower in Santana's private bathroom. They put on their Cheerios uniforms and packed other clothes to change into on the way there. Each took a minute to admire their current bodies in the mirror. Those cheerleading uniforms were awesome. They loved to watch each other walk and dance in them, the way the skirt was just short enough for a great view but covers up enough.

Eventually they made their way downstairs. Santana reminded Brittany to act like her and she would act like Brittany, hopefully for the last time.

"Hola chicas."

"Good morning, papa…uh papi."

Santana just smiled at Brittany's little slip up. Her father brushed it off. She was too cute sometimes.

"You girls ready for school?"

"Yes, Mami." Mrs. Lopez smiled again at who she thought was Brittany. Santana recognized her own slip-up. This was harder than she thought.

Meanwhile, Aunt Theresa was helping Trey with his pancakes and syrup, hoping to prevent a huge mess from happening. "What time do you girls get back from school?"

"Well actually today we aren't sure. Uh, Cheerios practice might run late or it might get cancelled. Coach has been a little bipolar lately, more than usual…" Santana replied, hoping her excuse was good enough. She wasn't sure how long it would take to switch back or anything.

"Well Brittany, it's nice to hear that you are becoming more organized." Mrs. Lopez said. "Usually Santana has to remind you of things like that. I think she secretly loves doing it though."

Santana blushed a little, which made her pale cheeks tint red. "I bet she does."

She steals a glance a Brittany who is wearing a huge grin.

"Santana, why are you so happy this morning? Usually you hate waking up to go to school."

Brittany looked around for a second, and then remembered she should answer. "Just excited for uh…getting more tanning privileges from Coach."

Santana smiled at Brittany and gave her a quick thumbs up when no one was looking. Deciding they should go before they mess up anymore.

"We are going to get going. Rachel will probably be wearing a particularly ugly outfit today, so we want to be the first to make fun of it." Santana lied.

"Bye!" Brittany yelled out as Santana dragged her out to the car.

"Brittany doesn't make fun of Rachel, that's Santana. Why did she say that? What is going on this morning? Mean, organized Brittany and chipper, smiling Santana? Did they both hit their heads?"

"Maybe, remember what happened when Santana fell off of the pyramid? Who knew you could get the mean knocked out of you?"

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez remembered the doctor's report from when Santana had fallen. She had turned nice for a few hours. Later that night, she came downstairs and was her usual grumpy self. It must have just worn off…

* * *

><p>The girls had been on the road for ten minutes already now. Santana was driving, when she got in she had to move the seat to accommodate Brittany's taller frame. Their hands were tangled in between them.<p>

Santana brought their hands up and kissed the back of Brittany's. "I know this is hard, but you did great this morning. Hopefully that was the last time we have to do that. At the carnival, nobody really knows us so you can just be yourself. Ok babe?"

"Sounds good, Sany. I'm just going to change now, is that ok?"

"It's fine, just get in the backseat and don't let anybody see you through the windows."

Brittany climbed into the backseat. Usually when Brittany changed in the backseat, Santana took peaks into the rearview mirror and checked out the gorgeous body of her girlfriend. This time, she didn't. It was too weird. Sure, she had a great body and she grew up with it but she loved her girlfriend's even more. It would be like looking at herself in the mirror naked. So not as hot as the light-skinned dancer's body she preferred.

Brittany, however, was checking out the tan body as she changed again. She loved Santana's toned body and smooth skin. She changed into the clothes she had grabbed from Santana's closet. The outfit included a pair of tight, dark jeans and a red tank top. She threw a white zip-up hoody over it.

She loved the idea of wearing Santana's clothes. Santana knew this and sometimes she would buy clothes a little too big for her. She had sweatpants and a few sweatshirts made and had Lopez embroidered on them. She would wear them and then she would always give them to Brittany to wear every once in awhile. It was actually a little bit of a turn on for her to see her name on Brittany. It was a win for everybody.

Brittany climbed into the front seat again. Santana had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Quinn just passed us. She recognized me."

"What's wrong with that? Did she not wave to you? That's mean. I wouldn't be too happy either."

"No babe, she knows we are skipping school now. I forgot she had a dentist appointment to check up on her damn perfect teeth. I'm pretty sure Quinn knows you aren't supposed to be driving."

Sure enough, Santana's phone vibrated with a new text message. "Will you check that, B?"

Brittany grabbed the phone and opened the message.

**Do you know Brittany is DRIVING? Where are you? Get her to pull over before somebody gets hurt! –Q.**

"She did recognize us. She is asking where you are and telling you to get me to pull over…but I'm not driving?"

"I look like you, remember? She doesn't know that it's not really you. Just text her back and tell her that I have it covered. Also, say something mean."

**I got it Q. Ur shoes r matching. – S 3 B**

"I did. I told her that her shoes are matching. I love your signature too by the way!"

"Her shoes are matching? B, that's not mean, that's just a fact."

"But I don't like being mean."

"It's ok, babe. I'm sorry I told you to be mean."

"It's ok!" Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek. The drive continued. Brittany reached over and turned on the radio. Britney Spears' Hold It Against Me began to play.

"Oh Sany! It's Britney, bitch! I love this song."

Brittany started dancing in her seat and belted out the lyrics.

"Hey! over there  
>Please forgive me<br>If I'm comin' on too strong

Hate to stare  
>But your winnin'<br>And their playin' my favorite song

So come here...  
>Little closer<br>Wanna whisper in your ear

Make it clear  
>Little question<br>Wanna know just how you feel"

Brittany scooted as close to Santana as she could. Driving suddenly became much harder when she felt Brittany grind her upper body into her. Also, when did that hand get on her thigh? It's moving higher too.

Brittany leaned over and whispered into Santana's ear along to the chorus. She made sure to brush her lips against her. So what if she may or may not have moaned a little.

"If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?

Cuz' you feel like paradise  
>And I need a Vacation tonight<br>So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold is against me?"

Brittany noticed Santana had her legs clamped together, preventing her from reaching any higher. She looked up into Santana's face and saw a flustered look on it. 'That's how I must look when I am trying to do math.' She was about to ask why they couldn't keep going when Santana pulled into a gas station. Santana kissed Brittany fiercely and told her to go to the girls' room in the building.

"Leave the door unlocked. I'll be in there as soon as I put some gas in this car. You are going to pay for teasing me while I'm driving."

Brittany eagerly got out. When she was moving almost out of the car she could have sworn she felt a smack on her ass.

When Santana got into the bathroom, she noticed it was the kind that was only built for one person. All she had to do was lock it behind her. Santana quickly swung Brittany around and pushed her up against the door.

"Don't forget to be quiet. No panties to gag you with this time." Santana winked, something Brittany had never been able to do in her own body. Brittany didn't have much time to think about it though because Santana was already maneuvering their bodies to her liking. She picked up Brittany and used her new-found height to her advantage.

Santana brought her leg in between Brittany's and pinned her against the wall. Being shorter for once, Brittany couldn't reach the ground with her feet. Santana grabbed her by her ass and slowly rubbed her up and down a thigh.

The slow movements provided enough friction to be torturous for Brittany but not enough to actually get her off, a fact Santana knew. She watched as her girlfriend became more and more turned on. "You like this, baby? It isn't enough is it?" "Please, San…I need more…please." Brittany begging sent heat to Santana's core. She figured that there was enough torture for now. She took her leg from between Brittany's and set her down.

Brittany whimpered a little at the loss of contact.

"No more teasing while I drive now, ok babe?"

"Ok Sany, just please finish me!" She pulled Santana in for a sloppy kiss.

Santana pulled away and just smiled at Brittany. "You're hot when you beg." Then she gently moved Brittany aside, unlocked the door, and walked out.

* * *

><p>A*N - Gonna go ahead and do a shameless (Ok, maybe slightly shameful) plug. The story about Santana falling of the pyramid and turning nice is one I have written and where I got the memory from. So feel free to check that out.<p>

So far I'm staying regular with the updates so yay for that! Today's update almost didn't happen because my cousin came and surprised me. I was determined to make it though. I literally told her to wait and watch some tv for awhile, I'mma do my thing for the people reading my story.

How do you guys like it? I know it can get confusing at times and I'm trying to make it as clear as I can. I appreciate the feedback and all the story alerts!


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the road they went. Santana had used Brittany's adorable face and cute pout to get some free candy from the nerdy cashier. It had helped the flustered Brittany only slightly. She had been mad when Santana left her in the bathroom but realized it was only fair. No more purposely teasing today, not unless they were going to follow through.

They pull over before they reach the carnival so Santana can change. She wears a pair of the sweatpants and a sweatshirt with Lopez on it. Brittany didn't grab extra clothes when she went to Santana's house but it was nice to be comfy on a day when she should be in school in her Cheerios uniform.

When they arrive at the carnival, they begin to walk around. They linked hands as they walked. Pinky linking had become hand holding, a sign of their upgrade in relationship status. On occasion, if they were feeling extra playful, they would still link pinkies. Normally though, they held hands just because they loved to be touching one another. It was a comforting feeling for both of them.

"Where was her stupid tent thing?"

"Sany, can we play one of the games again? We can get another giant duck so Brittana won't be lonely!"

"B, we didn't play a game to get the duck, we put on a show for some pervert. Also, won't Brittana get jealous if you get another?"

"Oh, I guess so. Thanks for stopping me from getting her angry at me."

"My pleasure, babe."

Finally, Brittany spots the tent. She excitedly shows Santana.

"There it is, San! I remember because I see the game booth by it with the ducks!"

Leave it to Brittany to find it by looking for ducks.

As they walk up to the tent, they notice it isn't sitting open like when they first saw it that night. 'Maybe she is with somebody' was Santana's first hopeful thought. Of course, she should have known better than to be hopeful.

**THE PSYCHIC IS CURRENTLY ILL. SHE WILL BE BACK LATER THIS WEEK. THANK YOU AND HAVE A PLEASANT FUTURE.**

Bad news _and _a cheesy sign. Just wonderful.

Santana pulled Brittany over to the duck guy. He recognized them and smiled. Santana scoffed a little as she noticed his perverted smirk. 'We probably made his month.'

"Come back to give me another show? I certainly have more ducks to give."

"Oh Sany, can we?"

"No, B. Remember what we talked about? Jealous ducks are not fun."

The man at the booth scrunched his face in confusion. He was pretty sure that the brunette had been the snarky one. The blonde was the one who was excited about the ducks. Also, didn't the brunette's name start with an S, not the blonde's? He didn't get much more time to dwell on that though because Santana grabbed his collar and pulled him in. He thought he was going to get a kiss. The blonde one was the nice one, right?

"Listen you perverted old man. What's wrong with the psychic? I needs to be seein' her."

So maybe he didn't remember right.

"Esmeralda came down with some weird illness. This happens every time we come to a new place. Come to think of it, she must be a damn good psychic because two people always come back and ask for her again."

"How long do her 'illnesses' usually last? Better yet, where is she _now_?"

"Nobody ever knows where she goes when she gets sick, except maybe the manager. He is currently on a conference though and won't be back until Wednesday. As for Esmeralda, she usually comes back after a few days. It always varies but my guess is she'll be back on Wednesday too."

Santana's mind races in different directions. Wednesday. As in today is Monday, they will still be switched for tonight and tomorrow? Shit. That is not acceptable. Brittany can barely afford to miss one day of school and they can't just aimlessly drive around tomorrow. Her mother won't believe she is sick and even if she did, her parents would make Brittany, or her actually, go back to Brittany's house. Leaving Brittany alone in her body in her own house where her family would be is just not acceptable.

"Can you let me go now, miss?"

Santana just scowls at him, a look that isn't quite as threatening coming from Brittany's more innocent face. She takes a calming breath and manages to let him go without punching him. She turns to Brittany who happened to be looking at the different stuffed animals that lined the booth.

"Well, are you ready to go then B?"

"Sany, he has a cute puppy animal! Can I please have it? You said you loved puppies more than ducks."

Santana turned to glare at the guy and raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him to say no. At this point, he was so confused by their personality switch that he just agreed to let them have it and hoped they would leave.

Brittany squealed from excitement and picked out a chocolate colored puppy.

"It reminds me of you, Sany. It has dark fur, like your darker skin!"

Santana looked quickly over to the guy who was giving them an even weirder look.

"Let's just get out of here, B."

As they started the drive back, Santana was trying to figure something out. Brittany was content to sit in the passenger seat and play with her new animal. She really loved that Santana gave her so many things. She was actually secretly glad that nobody knew how sweet Santana really was. If they did, they might try to steal her away from Brittany and that was not cool.

"So, are we stuck like this?" Brittany couldn't hold the question in any longer. She had grown more curious as she replayed the events at the carnival today in her head again.

"For now, I guess so B."

* * *

><p>A*N – Short update for today. Hope you still enjoyed it. I love any kind of feedback.<p>

Once again, if the body switch is too confusing, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

The girls decided to get some food and window shop at a local mall to kill time. They couldn't go home yet until it was past the time when Cheerios would normally be over. Neither really minded the alone time, besides the stuffed puppy that was dragged along the whole time.

"What should the puppy's name be?"

"Hmm...how about...Santana? After your favorite person!"

"No!"

"Well B, your my favorite. It kind of hurts knowing I'm not yours."

"No! I mean you are my favorite Sany! You are nice to me, you're hot, and you help me to understand things instead of just telling me how stuff works and not caring if I get it or not. I just don't want the puppy to get confused. What if he is in the room when we are having sexy times and I call out your name?"

Santana grinned at Brittany's little speech there. It was definitely cute and Santana was grateful to have the blonde as her girlfriend, even if she didn't get the sarcasm in her previous comment.

"How about Santittany then? It's still our names together, only the other way around."

"Genius! I love how smart you are!"

"Can I get a kiss then?"

"Duh. You don't even have to be smart for one of those."

The girls enjoyed their kiss, not even caring about the weird looks anymore. When their lips were together, the rest of the world didn't even phase either of them. After a nice long period of light kisses and quiet giggles, Santana checked the time.

"I think it's time for us to go back. We still have a little boy waiting at home for us."

"Oh Sany, I can't wait until its our little boy. You'd be a total MILF."

"As would you, babe. Now let's go."

On the drive back, Santana took her mind off of the switch for awhile. She thought about how far she had come. There was a time when she got scared off when Brittany mentioned singing a duet together. Sure, it was a song choice Santana wasn't ready for, but she could have said yes to a duet and suggested a different one. Now, Brittany can mention kids and Santana just holds her hand a little tighter because it's something that has gone through her mind too.

Once they were back in Lima, they stopped at Brittany's house. Thankfully, her parents were gone and left a note saying she should just stay at Santana's because they went to visit a family friend. Santana had actually thought about staying at the Pierce's tonight but knew her mother wouldn't let that fly with Theresa and Trey visiting. Santana sat on Brittany's bed while her other half went into her closet to look for a clean Cheerios uniform for Santana to wear tomorrow. Tomorrow. School. Now _that_ was something that Santana didn't want to think about. Luckily, she didn't have to for long.

"Hey Sany."

Santana immediately snapped her head up to look for Brittany. She recognized that tone of voice. It was the one she used when she wanted to seduce someone, recently it had only been used on Brittany.

"You left these at my house, I forgot to give them back. Or I kept them on purpose for my own pleasure. Either way..."

Santana's jaw dropped. Was Brittany seducing her with her own body _and lingerie?_ She watched, mouth still open, as Brittany sauntered over to her ipod dock. Looks like Trey is going to have to wait.

As the song started to play through the speakers, Santana couldn't help but let out a small snicker. If anybody thought Brittany wasn't smart, they would be wrong. She completely understood irony.

_I bet you wake up in the morning and you kiss yourself  
>'Cause I would, if I was you<br>I bet you show up to the club and just dance with yourself  
>'Cause I would, if I was you <em>

Santana didn't know her hips could move like that. Apparently, Brittany can make her body move in a lot of ways she didn't know were possible.

_If I was you girl_  
><em>Here is what I'd do girl<em>  
><em>I'd notice me here at this table, with my crew girl<em>  
><em>We sipping goose girl<em>  
><em>We getting loose girl<em>  
><em>So won't you sit up on my lap with that caboose girl<em>  
><em>Shake it out<em>

Brittany did just that. She walked, more like sauntered, up to Santana where she was sitting on Brittany's bed. She turned around and grinded her ass right into Santana, the proceeded to dance some more.

_You ain't a dime, you's a silver dolla_  
><em>It'd be a crime, if I didn't holla<em>  
><em>Take a second, hear me out<em>  
><em>If you still don't get it, let me spell it out<em>

Santana didn't even notice the switch. Right now, these moves are all _Brittany._ Sure, she was sexy and could dance but it was nothing like the amazing woman dancing for her now.

_O-M-G, you're so sexy_  
><em>You know you caught my eye with a B-O-O-T-Y<em>  
><em>O-M-G, shawty's such a freak<em>  
><em>She says she wants to go back to my C-O-N-D-O<em>  
><em>Let's go<em>

Brittany was dancing like it was her own body. She didn't register the different height or the larger assets. She moved like it was her own body, not just one she had grew up getting to know almost as well as her own. _  
><em>

_I bet you hop under the covers and play with yourself  
>'Cause I would, if I was you<br>I bet you stand up in the mirror and stare at yourself  
>'Cause I would, if I was you <em>

By now, Santana was practically drooling. Brittany had given her enough private dances that she knew the rules. No touching unless she was told it was okay. Until then, she was left gripping the sheets tightly in her hand and trying to control her hips that unconsciously bucked every time Brittany came close.

_If I was you girl_  
><em>It be me and you girl<em>  
><em>Would be no question, teach you lessons in my room girl<em>  
><em>And if you with it girl, then you can get it girl<em>  
><em>And if you thinkin' it, let's start drinkin', let it go girl<em>  
><em>Check it out<em>

"Touch me, Sany." Brittany practically whimpered in Santana's ear. After the gas station bathroom earlier today, plus this dance, Santana needed no more encouragement. Not even bothering with the fact that the song wasn't over, she immediately brought Brittany onto the bed as she lay back. She tugged on Brittany's hips so she came over and straddled her. It was a weird image for a second, like she was straddling herself but that thought was quickly erased when Brittany came down and started to kiss and nibble on her neck. Santana moaned and moved her hands from Brittany's hips to her ass and sighed in contentment. She wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

Brittany sat up, taking Santana with her. Any clothes covering her top half were discarded quickly and were lucky if they were still intact after the quick stripping. Not much had to be done on Brittany's part because the lingerie she was wearing left little to the imagination. It was a lot like the rest that Santana had bought to wear for Brittany, not the Brittany minded at all. Just a quick flick of the wrist and the bra was gone because Santana was smooth like that. With the top clothes discarded, Brittany immediately went to work on the sweatpants and panties that stopped her from truly getting down to business.

After both girls had gotten all of their clothes off, hands went off like they had minds of their own. Few places were left untouched on either body. They entwined their legs and both had thighs pressing against their centers. Their breathy moans and whimpers got suddenly louder at the feeling of much needed friction. Together they started rocking their hips in a well practiced manner. Santana and Brittany loved that this wasn't their first time, but they loved each other with such a passion that every time was amazing. They changed it up and liked to try new things but even something that brings them back to when they first started felt wonderful.

They could both feel the wetness and heat coming from the other. It was a great feeling knowing that their juices were mixing in the best way. Santana grabbed Brittany's face and pulled their lips together in a hungry, much-needed kiss. They rested their foreheads together once the pulled away, neither wanting to lose any contact but both moaning too loudly to even continue kissing.

"Right there, B. Ohhh"

"Almost there, San, come on baby!"

They came together. It was something Santana was proud of and Brittany loved. They always made sure each other was satisfied by the time they were finished. As they lay in Brittany's bed covered in sweat, Santana heard her phone ring and with a groan she checked it to see her mom on the caller id.

"It's my mom B, you have to talk. I'll tell you what to say, ok?"

"Yes Sany." Brittany replied with a lazy smile on her face.

"Santana Lopez! Are you still alive? Normally you would've sent me a text or something by now!"

Santana whispered in Brittany's ear and Brittany faithfully replied.

"Sorry mami, I lost track of time. We are at Brittany's now getting her some clothes."

"Trey has been bouncing off the walls all day waiting for you two. He even took a nap because he got so tired from excitement. He _hates_ naps mija and you know this."

"Si mami. I'm sorry. We'll be over there soon. Love you."

"Love you too mija and tell Brittany I love her too."

Santana hung up her phone. She smiled at Brittany and gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up and dressing again.

"We better go before that kid explodes, and not in the way we just did."

"Sorry Sany, I couldn't resist. I saw the set that I stashed after you used them on me one night and I..."

"Stashed? As in you took them knowingly?"

Brittany noticed her slip-up in actually admitting the truth. She wanted to leave that part to Santana's imagination. Instead of a reply, she just gave a small smirk. Since Santana had been playing up on her signature pout to get free stuff, can't she use her facial expressions?

Santana walked over to the now-dressed Brittany and gave her another kiss, this one longer.

"It's ok. It's kind of hot that you want a piece of me even when I'm not around."

Brittany blushed and packed her extra stuff. They locked up the house again and made their way back to Santana's.

* * *

><p>A*N- The song was If I Was You (OMG) by Far East Movement ft. Snoop Dogg. I do not own it. It played on my ipod today and gave me the inspiration for this chapter. I just had to do it.<p>

I had a pretty crappy day today and fanfiction is slowly driving me nuts. I try to update when I can and have managed to slip in some new chapters the past few days while other people haven't. I hope it starts working properly again soon because I love reading fanfic as much as I love writing it.

Thanks to the reviewers and people who have favorited & alerted this story as well as my other ones and author alerted me. It gives my crappy days a bit of sunshine like when I actually can wear flip flops instead of sneakers every once in awhile.

Here's to hoping tomorrow is a better day for me and all of you!


	7. Chapter 7

When Santana and Brittany arrive back at Santana's house, they are practically tackled to the ground by a small boy.

"Can we pleaaaaaase play now?"

"Sure Trey. Santana will stay and play with you for a second while I go put my stuff in her room." Santana heads up the stairs to deposit Brittany's things in her room. She pauses before going back downstairs and stretched a little. Her and Brittany were going to have to act like each other until _Wednesday._ It's going to be a long few days...

Santana made her way downstairs and rejoined her girlfriend and her cousin. Trey wanted to play knights, one of his favorite games. He had a sword and a helmet and one of those fake horses on a pole toys. He had an extra sword which he handed to Brittany. Santana and Trey were always the ones who were coming to save Princess Brittany. The two teenagers would have to do some role reversal tonight and play parts they were not used to so Trey wouldn't suspect anything. Kids were more observant than ever these days.

Santana went over and perched on the recliner in the living room. It was always here that Brittany sat when she was "trapped" by the villain and had to be saved. Various couch cushions and pillows were laying around the living room. These would act as the only "safe" spots that you could walk on without getting killed by the lava.

Santana's house was pretty big, her dad was a doctor after all, and the living room was fairly large. The recliner was at one end while Brittany and Trey slowly made their way from the other side. The two knights battled various imagined creatures. Swinging swords and battle cries were the only signs of the invisible war being fought in the middle of Lima, Ohio.

Content to just watch in amusement until she was rescued, Santana let out the occasional "Help me!" to which she usually got a reply such as "Don't fear, we are coming!" Brittany was graceful, balancing on the pillows almost effortlessly. Much more smoothly than Santana did when she was pillow hopping coming to save Brittany.

When the two rescuers reached their damsel in distress, Brittany played the perfect chivalrous knight as Trey rearranged the pillows. It was a ritual that they had. Santana would usually explain to Brittany the dire situation she was in as Trey made sure they couldn't take the same path back. Brittany knew all of the lines though, and said them with a playful twinkle in her eye.

First, she took Santana's hand and kissed it. "My fair lady, we have come to rescue you. Cling to me and I will guide you across the treacherous path we have ahead of us. Sir Trey here will lead the way, killing all dangerous beasts in our way."

"Thank you for coming! I was worried I was never going to get rescued."

"C'mon! We have to start going before they notice we saved her!" Trey announced, as he had finished the rearrangement.

They slowly made their way back to the safety of the other side of the living room. Santana and Brittany never letting their hands part as usual. When they got to the other side, Brittany would always give Trey a quick kiss before he cleaned up the living room and decided on the next game. Santana did as was expected and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Trey lit up the room with his smile and quickly started mumbling to himself about which game was next.

"Do I get a kiss too, fair maiden?"

"Of course, my savior should be rewarded!"

Santana, momentarily forgetting the role reversal again, lifted Brittany up into her arms. Being taller and having the strong dancer muscles that usually belonged to Brittany had its perks. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana as the girls kissed each other.

"Brittany, what are you doing? Don't you know it's the knight who lifts the princess?"

"I uh...I forgot for a second. Sorry Trey."

"You're lucky you're dating my cousin otherwise I would be a little more mad at you for that!"

Santana laughed, cuteness must run in her family. "I believe Santana is the truly lucky one." She caught Brittany's eyes and gave her a wink.

"Girls! Trey! Time to eat!"

"Can we play more after we eat?"

"Sure, Lil' Man." Brittany said. With that, Trey left for the dining room, all being right in his world now that his cousin called him by his usual nickname again.

Brittany took Santana's hand and gave her a worried look.

"You'll be fine, B. I'll be right there with you. We can get through this."

Brittany relaxed at Santana's words and the soft squeeze she gave her hand. With a calming breath, they walked to the dining room.

The girls made it through dinner without saying much. When confronted, they simply feigned being wiped out from Cheerios and school today. After a few board games Trey, being the little gentleman (more for Brittany than Santana) agreed to just watch a movie before he was sent to bed since the girls were tired. Santana popped in Finding Nemo.

"Brittany, I'm glad to see you figured out the DVD player." Santana's mom gave her a pat on the back. "We are going out tonight with your aunt, be sure to get Trey into bed at his usual time. You girls should probably get some sleep too."

"Bye Mrs. L."

"Bye mom—uh, mami."

After the parents left, Santana and Brittany made a small bed on the floor with all the couch cushions and pillows from their earlier game. They laid down with their heads together and arms around each other covered with a big fleece blanket, but their legs had distance between them. Trey snuggled his way into the space that was left for him between his favorite cousin and his crush with his small Cars blanket over himself.

Brittany watched the movie intently, Finding Nemo was one of her favorites. It was the only time that you would catch Santana's eyes completely glued to a television playing a kid's movie. Meanwhile, Santana kept the eyes she had control over, on the scene that lay before her. Brittany had adjusted during the movie so her head was laying on Santana's pale shoulder, easier now that Santana had the longer body frame. Santana also took in Trey, already asleep even though the movie still had about a half hour left in it.

Even in her current situation with the body switch and everything, life was being pretty good to her. She sighed in contentment and let her eyes drift shut.

Soon enough she felt lips peppering her face with small kisses. Finally, a gentle, nice wake up call.

"Movie is done, Sany. We should go to bed."

"Mk, can you carry Trey to the guest room and put him to sleep? I'll shut off everything down here and meet you in my room."

"Sure, see you in a second."

After Santana finished turning everything off, she made her way up the stairs. She decided to stop and pick Brittany up at the guest room and walk together back to hers.

"Good night, Trey. I had a great time today." Brittany gave the boys forehead a quick kiss as she tucked him in.

"Good night, San. I did too. Thanks for playing with me. You and Brittany are the best ever!"

Once again, like many so many times already, Santana's mind flashed to the future of when this might happen with their own kid. She almost couldn't wait.

When Brittany stepped outside the room and shut the door behind her, Santana took her hand. They walked together back into Santana's room and changed quickly for once. It didn't take long for either girl to fall asleep in each other's arms, not even bothering to think too much about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>A*N – A fluffy filler chapter. To anybody still reading this story, I hope you are still finding it entertaining. Like I said before, the alerts, favorites, and reviews are making are like the unicorns in my day of boring horses. That's how awesome they are. Any confusion? Let me know.<p>

Toodles until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm wakes them up in the morning. It's Tuesday. Time for school, Cheerios, glee club, and pretending.

"B, babe, wake up."

"mmmm...no." Brittany snuggled closer into Santana. Brittany didn't mind getting up in the mornings, it was the thought of not being able to cuddle with her girlfriend like this she didn't like.

Wrapping her arms around the girl and giving her a squeeze Santana replied. "C'mon. We actually have school today. We are in for a very confusing day."

Brittany rolled out of bed and Santana followed after her. They started their usual morning routine. They took a shower together again and changed into their uniforms. Each girl always helped the other with their hair and then they did their make-up.

"Ready to go downstairs?"

"I'm ready San. Just, make sure you'll be there to help me when I get stuck."

Santana couldn't help but think it was adorable that Brittany asked for her help. Didn't she already know that Santana would always be there for her? It wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Instead of replying though, Santana took Brittany's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, then simply linked pinkies. Their own little promise without words.

When the reached the kitchen, everybody else was already there. This morning, Mrs. Lopez had made bacon, eggs, and toast for everyone. Mr. Lopez and Trey were already halfway done with their meals. Brittany and Santana had to skip out and just grabbed an apple and an orange.

"Switching it up today, girls?"

"W-what?" Santana asked. How did her mom know?

"I just meant that usually Santana grabs an apple and you take an orange, Brittany."

"Oh...Santana is going to peel it for me."

Brittany always had trouble getting off the peel. She flashed Santana a worried look. If she couldn't do it with her own hands, how was she going to do it with Santana's?

"We are also taking them to go. Early practice."

"Santana," Mrs. Lopez turns to Brittany, "are you ok? I know you don't like morning but you usually talk more than this. I don't mind Brittany answering all of the questions but usually you guys take turns and I hear both of your beautiful voices in the morning."

"I'm fine, mami." Brittany mumbles. Santana shoots her a smile because Brittany remembered to use the Spanish word for mother without much thought.

"If you say so. I'll see you girls after school?"

"Si, Mrs. L. Bye!"

With that, Santana grabs Brittany and drags her out of the room and out of the house. Santana sees something out of the corner of her eye as they put their stuff in the backseat.

"B? You have to drive. My mom is watching us from the window."

Brittany shoots Santana another look of horror. "Sany, you know I have trouble driving! I don't want to hit any animals. They always dart out right in front of you like that squirrel you hit last week."

Santana sighed a little inside. When she hit that little bugger, Brittany pretty much had a panic attack. Santana hadn't been blamed by her girlfriend though, who witnessed it's daring move. It took two Disney movies and a lot of cuddling and reassurances of squirrel heaven for Brittany to get any peace that night.

"It's ok. I'll be right there with you. I know you can do this."

Santana always knew what to say to calm Brittany's nerves, if only a small amount. She slowly climbed into the drivers seat and buckled up. Santana had to click the belt into its holder because Brittany had started to shake. Santana put a comforting hand on Brittany's thigh and started the car for her.

"Hold the brake down." Brittany did as she was told. Santana put it in drive and instructed Brittany out of the drive way. Once they were out of sight of the window, she had Brittany pull over and they switched seats.

As they both walked in front of the car to get into their usual spots, Santana gave Brittany a giant hug.

"You did great, babe. Maybe you should start driving more often."

Brittany gave a huge smile of thanks to Santana's compliment. It boosted her confidence a whole lot and confidence was something she was going to need today if she was playing the role of Santana.

The car pulled into the student lot and parked in a vacant space near the door. Next to them, someone was just getting out of their car. Quinn. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes and the luck they had right now. Anybody else would be fine but next to their family, Quinn would be the one to figure out their little switch problem.

"Brittany? Why are you driving? I saw you yesterday and you were driving too? Santana, why is she driving?"

"I'm learning to be a better driver, _Quinn_. Santana's been helping me."

Quinn looked taken aback by the way Brittany said her name. Santana would always say her name like that and either they have been spending way too much time together or something was up.

"What are you looking at, Bathers?"

Bathers? Quinn had never heard an insult like that before. There was definitely something wrong with Santana.

"I think she means Tubbers."

"Why didn't she just say that?"

"I – uh..."

"Quinn, I need to talk to you about something."

"Now Sam? Can't you wait?"

"No, I really want to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll deal with these two later. I know you're hiding something and I will find out."

Santana had never been more thankful for Mr. Trouty Mouth himself. Once Quinn was out of hearing range, she let out a laugh. It came out as Brittany's absolutely cute laughter. Speaking of, Brittany was scrunching her face in confusion.

"Why are you laughing, Sany?"

"Bathers, B? I'm really proud of you for trying to be mean but I worked hard to keep a straight face after that."

Brittany pouted a little. To everybody else though, it was Santana pouting. The few people who walked by and chanced a glance at her face immediately became scared. Santana didn't pout. She used seduction and evil genius to get what she wanted. Brittany was the pouter.

Santana stopped laughing when she noticed the shocked stares of her classmates. She realized they weren't doing a very good job with hiding their secret. Hopefully they can do better with this one than their 'I'm in love with my best friend' secret that everybody knew but didn't tell them.

She grabbed Brittany into her arms and gave her a kiss (something she was glad she got the courage to do in public) then moved to her ear.

"We are going to have to be more careful. I know you like to pout a lot and I think it's probably the best damn pout in the entire world and I can never deny it, but you can't pout when you're me. I will have to learn that cute ass look. Of course, it won't look as good as yours but these are the kind of things we need to look out for. Hopefully only until tomorrow."

Brittany let everything Santana whispered in her ear sink in. It was going to be hard, but she would do it for Santana and for herself. With that in mind, she did a very Santana-esque thing and reached down to give her ass a squeeze.

Santana giggled in Brittany's ear at the groping in public. "PDA? Damn babe, your good."

The reluctantly parted and made their way to their lockers, attached at the hip of the other. Once they had all of their things, they heard the bell.

It had all been close calls so far, hopefully they would get better as the day moved on.

* * *

><p>A*N – Ahh, another chapter down. Are you all still with me? So far I've had nothing but good things said and I'm taking that as a sign that I should keep on metaphorically trucking. Any and all questions, comments, squeals of joy, cries of confusion, or outbursts of hatred at this story will all be noted in my handy-dandy notebook (Or my phone's email because that's normally how I receive everything first anyways).<p>

As for me, I'm off to bed early for I have to get up at an unholy hour just to go to a music contest. Wish my groups luck! Thanks everybody!


	9. Chapter 9

First period would prove to be a good test run for both Brittany and Santana. They had Spanish together and would be able to catch each other if they made slip-ups. It would be like practice for later today when they would go to their separate classes.

Brittany had to remind Santana to switch spots with her because she automatically went to her usual spot. Santana sighed as she moved to the other chair at the table, she was already messing this up. At least Brittany was catching some of the little things too.

Santana sat with her notebook open but didn't write anything that had to do with the class. Brittany never wrote notes because Santana already knew the language and would help her later anyways. So she did what Brittany would normally do and started to doodle. Doodling was a small for of creative expression, something that was Brittany's forte and not Santana's. Forming evil plans and drawing cute little things were two different worlds.

Santana ended up drawing little hearts with S + B written in them and various other declarations of love for her girlfriend. She even tried to draw a duck, a unicorn, and a rainbow. She made the excuse that it was for show but she was going to slip it somewhere so Brittany would find it later. Why was she always such a softy for that girl?

Brittany did her best impression of Santana. She sat a little slouched in her chair with a bored expression on her face, occasionally scowling and sending a glare around the room. Being proud of her work, she rewarded herself by running her hand along Santana's legs and even discreetly under the top half of the uniform so she could feel those perfect abs. Having full access to Santana's body at all times was one of the few perks of this switch.

Most people had heard about the weird things that happened this morning. As the ones that heard observed the two girls, they brushed of this mornings happenings as a fluke. Everybody knew those two particular Cheerios had it bad for one another. Maybe they just have been spending enough time together to melt into one person in two bodies? That's how their classmates decided to explain things.

Quinn, however, watched from the table across from them. She felt like something was up and she really wanted to figure out what. Her own evil plans started to form in her head. First, she would try to corner Brittany because she was usually much easier to crack than Santana. They had an art class together while the Latina had an extra English class.

Quinn had to admit that the things Santana did for Brittany were sweet. The blonde dancer's books and notebooks had post it notes on there telling Brittany what she should try to pay attention to the most during class and other little reminders. Sometimes they even just said 'You're beautiful, babe' or 'love you, have fun in class'. Santana also took her extra English class that had more of a focus in vocabulary. Brittany had a habit of mixing up words and Santana had figured that the more she knew, the easier she could figure out what the blonde was trying to say. While Quinn would never tell anyone she ever thought this, she couldn't help it. She needed a guy like Santana.

"Santana, how do you say 'I have a dog' in Spanish?"

"Tengo un perro." Oh fuck.

"Um...wow Brittany. That was great! Unfortunately next time, I want you to answer when I call on you. Sound good?"

Santana just nodded. She was used to zoning out and only listened when Mr. Shue said her name. When he asked her a question she answered without even thinking. Of course everybody had heard Brittany answer, not her.

"So _Santana_, how do you say 'I want a dog' in Spanish?

"Wanto un perro?" Brittany struggled with words. Foreign languages were harder when she didn't have Santana helping her. When she was asked questions in class she never knew the answer unless Santana had time to whisper it to her. This wasn't one of those times because everybody was watching and would notice.

"Very funny, Santana. It's 'Quiero un perro.'"

Brittany sighed in relief as Mr. Shue moved on. He had taken her answer as sarcasm from Santana and not that she had gotten the answer wrong. Everybody knew the darker girl spoke Spanish because she would usually use it when she was really angry or at random times.

Santana reached for Brittany's hand and they looked at each other. Santana gave her a small smile and let go of her hand in favor of the notebook. Brittany sighed because she thought Santana was disappointed in her. That is, until she was passed a note that came with a smile from her girlfriend.

**It's ok, B. We both are messing up. It's hard not to but we will get through it. I promise and I love you, babe.**

Brittany smiled and tucked the note into her shoe. She would save it for later in case she needed some of the encouragement that Santana's notes usually gave her. If they were messing up when they were together how were they going to make it through the day? Brittany glanced around the room and caught Quinn staring at them with a face of concentration. Brittany prayed that Quinn didn't confront her about this problem.

Brittany was very worried about the rest of the day. Santana had been taking more academically challenging classes while Brittany had opted for more creative artsy ones. If Santana was supposed to talk a lot or answer any questions, Brittany would be in trouble. She didn't like words or math problems or anything like that. She liked to express herself with different forms of art. She allowed herself a small giggle when she thought of her girlfriend trying to finger paint or something like she usually did while between projects in her art class.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Santana slipped her doodle paper into her own notebook that was being carried by Brittany. She knew it wouldn't take long for the blonde to find it.

The next period for Brittany was a basic math class while Santana went to a more advanced one. With the reversal, Brittany would attend the harder one and Santana would go to the easier one. They stopped at their neighboring lockers to grab their necessary supplies. Weird looks were thrown around because Brittany couldn't remember her own combination. Here the rest of WMHS saw Brittany opening hers and Santana's lockers. What is going on?

"I'm scared, Sany. What if they ask me questions and I don't know the answer. I don't want to make you sound stupid like me." Brittany had to whisper so no one would hear her say Sany instead of the normal nickname of B that spilled from this mouth.

A quick flash of sadness flashed in blue eyes. Santana had tried to get Brittany to stop saying that. Brittany was not stupid, just more imaginative. So what if words and numbers weren't her thing, she could dance, paint, and get all around more creative than most of the school combined.

"B, what did I say about that? You are smart, just in your own way. I think that is way better than anything or anyone else in the world. Do you think I would date or even associate with someone who isn't the best in everything? You are the best, babe. That's why I fell in love with you. Don't worry about the classes. If you keep that glare that you've been doing so well practicing on, nobody will bat an eye at you."

Brittany melted a little at Santana's words. They also gave her some confidence. Keep on Santana's HBIC face and she would be ok. She grew up with that face, it was never directed at her, but she knew it well now. She would make it through this. Just for one period, right? Then she would get her free period to share with Santana and they could take a break.

"Thanks. I love you too. Walk me to class? I don't know where it is, exactly."

"Even if you did, I would walk you."

They linked hands and started down the hallways, not noticing somebody else watching them.

Quinn was going to try to talk to Brittany. Feigning something about a dance routine or something would get the blonde interested and it was innocent enough that Santana would let her go. As she watched them walk even closer than normal (which was previously thought impossible) she decided to try later. They were obviously dealing with something and she didn't want to be too insensitive.

Those two will have separate classes later. She will have to do her work then.

* * *

><p>A*N – Went to the bathroom today at the place where the contest was held and found a post-it on the mirror that had said: "We all face the fact that nobody's perfect, but you should face the fact that you're PERFECT just the way you are. Smile...YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL." A simple note like that could bring a smile to somebody's face (like it did to mine) so maybe think about sticking one somewhere.<p>

On a sad note, my flip flop weather is going on hiatus due to freezing conditions once again. The emails with notifications of new story alerts and new reviews for this and my other stories did make me feel awaaay better about it though. You guys are truly great!

Lastly, I just want to quickly say that April 15, 2011 is a day of silence. Consider going silent for one day to bring attention to anti-LGBT name-calling, bullying, and harassment. Google it if you want more info and details!


	10. Chapter 10

Santana dropped Brittany off at the right classroom. The one she should be going to. She was even nice enough to walk Brittany to her usual chair, give her a quick kiss on the cheek, then leave to find Brittany's class.

When she got to the right classroom, Santana sat down in Brittany's chair. She knew all of Brittany's classes and where she sat in them by heart. As class started, she zoned out. What would happen if they went back to the carnival tomorrow, and the psychic was still sick? Santana sighed, she couldn't call anybody. The town office would just know if it's open or not. Brittany will have been out of her classes for three straight days. This means a lot of study nights. _Actual_ study nights. It would take a lot of focus and will power from each of the girls.

Meanwhile, Brittany was zoned out of Santana's class after trying to pay attention for a little bit. Trying had ended up in her getting a small headache so she focused on other things. Decided to go with one of her favorite past times, doodling, she pulled out Santana's notebook. As she opened it, a folded up piece of paper fell out.

Who was Santana writing notes to? The one Santana wrote in Spanish was being held onto by Brittany.

Curious, Brittany unfolded the paper. A big smile immediately came to her face. It was Santana's doodle paper from the previous class. There were ducks, hearts, rainbows, and even something that slightly resembled a unicorn on it. S + B was written in random places all over the paper. In a corner, there was another note.

**Brittany, **

**I love you. I can't say that enough ever since you officially became mine. This is a weird situation we are in, but I'm in it with you. I wouldn't want to be in it with anyone else. I love your banging bod so being stuck in it is pretty awesome. I'm proud of all that you do and soon we will be out of here and starting our own life and I can't wait. Keep looking towards that if you ever get down. I'll always be here if you need me.**

**Love, Santana**

Small tears of love and joy crept down her tanned face. She quickly wiped them away when she noticed people looking at her funny. Brittany couldn't help but ask how she had gotten such a wonderful girlfriend who adores her. The very few times that they spent the night apart, Santana would always text her in the morning as soon as she woke up saying 'good morning beautiful' or 'I miss waking up to you, gorgeous'. Santana would also have been the last person she would text before she fell asleep.

Each girl was left to her own thoughts until the bell rang. Santana was on her way to get Brittany, slightly more worried about the fact that Esmeralda might not be better tomorrow. Brittany was overjoyed still thinking about how wonderful Santana was as she waited outside the classroom for Santana to pick her up.

Mercedes then came up to Brittany with a confused face.

"Santana, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting Brittany from her class before she gets lost?"

"Um...no."

"Are you guys fighting or something? What did you do?"

"What makes you think Sant- I mean I would be the one to do something wrong? Brittany is the clueless one." Brittany said this because she knew what other people thought of her. Why would they think Santana, the sweetest girl ever, would do something wrong?

"Ok, now I know something is wrong. You would never say anything negative towards Brittany on purpose. Also, Brittany could burn Breadstix down and you would blame the restaurant while if anybody else did, you would murder them."

"Uh...well..."

Santana was coming down the hall when she saw Mercedes talking to Brittany, the latter wearing a scared face.

"Hey San, let's go?" Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. Even when they were chocolate and not the sky blue she was used to, she could read them. Brittany was worried, probably about slipping up in their pretending. Her eyes showed relief when they locked into the blues of Santana.

"Yes, let's go!"

As the girls linked pinkies this time, Mercedes just watched them walk away. She knew Brittany and she knew Santana. Something was different about those two today. Mercedes, unlike Quinn, decided to just ignore it with the excuse that everybody has weird days.

The two girlfriends made their way back to their lockers. Now, they had a free period with each other and that would give them a chance to take a break from their faking. Santana turned to Brittany after they put their stuff in their lockers.

"What do you want to do now, babe?"

"Can we just find somewhere to relax and cuddle a little bit"

Santana smiled at Brittany's adorableness. "Of course, come with me."

Santana knew a great place to relax in. They made their way over to the science part of the school. One of the classrooms had an attached greenhouse and outer park area. There was so much plants in bloom this time of the year that they could easily have some privacy. It was Tuesday, meaning that most of the science classes would be in their rooms lecturing today. When Brittany realized where they were going she started to bounce a little with excitement. She loved this little area of the school.

They made their way to the center of the gardens where there were a few benches situated in various spots. Santana had managed to grab a blanket that she had stowed away near the greenhouse for times when Brittany wanted to come out here.

Santana laid out the blanket and then she fell back on top of it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while enjoying the sun. It was only a short moment later that Brittany joined her, cuddling into her side with a sigh of contentment.

The girls lay in silence for awhile, just enjoying the break from everything. Brittany smiled when she felt Santana's fingers stroking through her hair. It was one of her favorite feelings in the world. All of her favorite things in the world had to do with Santana if she thought about it.

"Sany?"

"What do you need babe?" The stroking stopped, ready to comply with any request her girlfriend had.

"Can you sing for me?" Santana went back to running her fingers through her favorite blonde hair.

"Any special requests?"

"Nope. Anything as long as you are singing it."

Santana went through a list of songs in her head. She decided on one of Brittany's favorites. She grabbed Brittany's hand with her free one and started to softly sing.

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<p>

Santana loved the way she could feel Brittany smile against she chest where the blonde's head rested.

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<p>

As Santana was about to continue her song, they were interrupted.

Quinn had decided she couldn't wait until later to figure this out. She had been zoned out all first and second period trying to figure out what was going on between her two friends. Faking sickness and a trip to the nurse, she went looking for the two girls she was interrupting now.

"Um sorry to barge in on your love fest here..."

"No you're not." Brittany did not snap at people that easily. Quinn was once again sure that something was up. Santana was cursing herself for snapping. It was just a habit when it came to Quinn.

"I need you, Brittany. I'm having trouble with some choreography." Santana had some inner panic going on. She was not the dancer, but she sure as hell looked like the dancer.

"Can Santana come with?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She always makes fun of me. That will just confuse me more." Santana sighed. Little did Quinn know, nobody would make fun of them. Brittany was too nice too and Santana was supposed to be acting nice.

"Ok. I'm kind of sore today, so I might not be at my best."

"That's ok, let's just go." Quinn already starts walking away so Santana takes this opportunity to whisper into Brittany's ear.

"I'll see what she wants. Just stay here and relax. I'll come and get you before next period."

"Mk Sany. Love you." Brittany was almost ready to fall asleep. All of the pretending had really worn her out.

"Love you too, babe."

Santana jogged to catch up with Quinn. As soon as an empty classroom came up, she was pulled inside.

"Look Britt, I'm not here to learn dance moves. I want to know what is up with you and Santana."

So that was her motive. Now Santana was happy to be able to play Brittany. Quinn thought she would take advantage of her girl? No way.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Quinn." Santana smiled at the innocent voice she used. Brittany always used it to get out of trouble.

"Don't play innocent Brittany. You know what I mean. Something happened between you two and I want to know what's going on."

"Quinn, I really have no idea what you mean." Santana decided to have some fun. "If you want to know what me and Santana have been up to, well yesterday we ditched school and went to a carnival. When we got back, we went to my house. I gave her a strip tease. It got Santana really hot and then we-"

"Ok, I do not want to know that. Focus, Britt. You always go off telling me about your adventures with Santana when I try to get something from you I shouldn't know."

'So this happens often' Santana thought. Quinn was going to have some very unfortunate things happen to her now that Santana knows she takes advantage of Brittany.

"Quinn, Santana wouldn't like it if she knew you were talking to me like this."

"Well, Santana isn't here. You know you won't tell her because then we won't get to hang out as much. We've been over this before." 'Hell no, you are not going to be hanging out with her as much' was Santana's immediate thought.

"I'm going to go. There is nothing wrong with me or Santana."

"I know there is because you keep saying Santana, not Sany or San or something else like that."

Crap. Quinn was good.

"Bye Quinn." Santana practically ran out of the room. She was determined to get back to Brittany as soon as possible. They had some things to discuss.

Quinn, however, was not satisfied. This was only her first plan. She would find out what was really going on with her friends.

* * *

><p>A*N – I'm sorry I broke my streak of updating daily. I actually started a small Brittana Easter story that I needed to get down before I forgot it all!<p>

How's everybody feeling this story? Too much sexy-times & cuddling? Too much confusion? As usual, just let me know your thoughts!

Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites all make me forget about the snow outside! (Yes that's right, flip-flop weather earlier this week, and Friday my school has a snow day. That's the midwest for you!) Thank you all you amazing readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Santana finally returned to the gardens. She found Brittany laying on the blanket in the same spot that it was before she left with Quinn. Brittany was sleeping so Santana decided to just sneak over and cuddle her from behind a little bit before the bell rang.

Just as she was getting comfy, she heard Brittany stir.

"Sany? Did you help Quinn without hurting her feelings or mentioning her lizard baby?"

"She didn't want to learn choreography. She was trying to get information about what is going on between us. I managed to leave before I spilled anything but does that happen often B?"

"Does what happen often?"

"Does she try to get things out of you that she isn't supposed to know?"

"Um...yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because even if she can be mean sometimes, I like being friends with Quinn. If I don't tell her then she will be mad at me. She promised me not to tell you because I know you don't like her knowing and I just hate when anybody is upset!"

"Calm down, babe. I know you hate when people are upset but you shouldn't let her take advantage of you. From now on, if she tries to get anything out of you, tell her to come talk to me instead, ok?"

"Ok. Can we just sleep a little more before class starts?"

"Sorry, the bell is going to ring in a bit here. Didn't you get enough sleep from that nap you took?"

"No. I did have a good dream though!"

"Tell me about it."

"Um..well.." Brittany tried to remember it all. There was so much going on she didn't know where to start. "Well, you were there with me. We were back in our own bodies and you were naked, that's how you usually are in all of my dreams. We were having a picnic in some gardens, kind of like this one. Maybe that's why I dreamed about it? Anyways, we ate and it was just us and some ducks came! We fed the ducks the extra bread we had and they just kind of hung out with us. The mommy duck was telling us all about her family and how her ducklings were honor students and one was a cheerleader! Then a unicorn came. His name was Turbo, because he could run really really fast!"

The bell rang, interrupting Brittany. Santana was kind of disappointed. She actually loved to hear Brittany ramble on about her crazy dreams. It was absolutely adorable in her opinion though if anybody besides Brittany knew, she would probably injure them.

"Let's go, babe. We have history next. Try not to fall asleep, though. I know you are tired and you fall asleep in that class like we were praying in there or something."

"I'll try!"

During history, the girls sat at their usual table in the back. Today they were watching a movie. Santana started to think of ways to keep Brittany awake. She smiled when one of her favorite ways came to mind.

"Hey B?"

"Yea?"

"Are you going to stay awake?" Santana asked as she trailed her fingers slowly up Brittany's thigh. She stopped before she actually reached where Brittany wanted to be and just drew light circles there.

"What are you doing, Sany?" Brittany practically whimpered out her question. Santana put on a smirk that looked a little out of place on the pale, blonde's face but she made it work. She wasn't sure if Brittany's question was more for what she was doing or why she wasn't continuing.

"Are you going to be able to be quiet?" Santana let her fingers go a little closer to the heat she could feel.

"Y-yes!" The answer was almost moaned out. It was followed by a small groan when Santana's fingers disappeared. Brittany gave her a questioning look as Santana got up. Brittany watched her go over towards the teacher's desk and bend over it a little. Her mouth went a little dry as she imagined her girlfriend in that same pose only with a lot less clothes on.

When Santana turned around and made her way back, Brittany's mind was still in the gutter. Mesmerized by the way Santana was swinging her hips and strutting with confidence and a glint in her eye, she only vaguely registered their history teacher starting the movie and leaving the room.

"Got him taken care of, where were we?"

"Where did he go?"

"I told him about the cake in the teacher's lounge. He is probably running his chubby ass down the hall now."

"Sany, he's our teacher. You can't call him a chubby ass even if he is one" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled it to the space between her legs. "and we were right here!"

"Oh yea." Santana looked around and made sure no perverts were watching them. Most of the class that sat in the back with them were already sleeping. The other half who sat in front were actually watching, some even taking notes. 'Nerds!' Santana thought as she got back to work.

She moved her hand up and pushed Brittany's spanks and flimsy underwear aside. Santana was met with wet heat. Thinking Brittany must have put her mind in the gutter after she first teased her, Santana decided she would tease her girl a little more. She moved to her ear, after all, one of Brittany's favorite quotes was "use your words!"

"B, you're so wet. All of this for me?" Santana moved her fingers around Brittany's clit, never actually touching it. She moved down to tease her entrance but never actually went inside. Santana could see the effect she had on Brittany, who had a flushed face, a parted mouth, and a heavy breathing pattern.

"Y-yes. Always for you." Brittany managed to choke out without making any tell-tale noises.

"I love it. I always get this wet for you when I see you dance, did you know that? You always move your body in such a way that is so so sexy." Santana finally started rubbing slow circles on Brittany's clit. She got a stifled but appreciative moan in response. Brittany was struggling to stay on her chair and not buck her hips too much. Santana noticed Brittany had managed a subtle push and pull motion into her hand.

"Trying to make me go harder, huh babe? Do you want everybody to notice and turn around and watch me fuck you in class?" On the word fuck, Santana finally entered Brittany. Brittany knew that at any moment, somebody could in fact turn around and start watching. She was enjoying it too much to care, though and besides, it kind of turned her on. Who knew she could get this wet in history class?

It wasn't long before Santana's dirty talk, the thought of being caught, and Santana's wonderful fingers brought Brittany to her orgasm. She had to turn in her chair a little, which sent Santana's fingers deeper, just so she could bite her girlfriend's shoulder in hopes of quieting herself.

As Santana brought her down, a very unwelcome guest entered their classroom. Brittany tried to get her breathing steady as Santana tried to figure out what Quinn was doing here. She quickly cleaned her fingers off as she noticed the other cheerleader head down the aisles towards them.

"Where is your teacher?"

"Probably wolfing down his fifth piece of cake by now. He could rival you where you were preggers."

"Ok, what the hell is going on here? Brittany, you would never say that. Has Santana gotten you brainwashed or something?"

"N-no. She would never do that to me." 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' That was the only word going through Santana's mind as she realized what she just did. At least Brittany was smart enough to stay silent, unlike her. Why did Quinn have to be such a bitch and force her to be mean?

While Santana was having an inner monologue, Quinn was having one of her own. She had came here for a reason, but she was going to use it to her advantage. Her decision may be a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"Santana, Coach sent me to come get you."

"W-what does she want with me?" Brittany was scared. Coach Sylvester hardly talked to her alone because she usually never understood what was being said. Coach always talked about stories that made her confused in history class and said big words she didn't exactly understand. Santana was always there with her. Santana however, got called in to Coach's office all by herself a few times. How was Brittany going to act like her more confident counterpart?

"We both know she would never tell me. I'm just her damn gopher. Go find out."

Brittany looked to Santana for any kind of guidance. Unfortunately, her girlfriend didn't know what to do. If Brittany stayed with her, Coach would get pissed at being ignored. If Brittany went, she might spill their secret. She ended up giving a slight nod, and Brittany left.

Quinn noticed Santana was walking in a Brittany-like fashion. She looked down nervously but still moved with light, graceful steps. Normally, when Santana was called to coach she had her head held high and walked with confident strides. It was one of the many reasons Quinn sometimes wanted to punch her.

Once again Quinn found an empty classroom and pulled her 'friend' inside.

"Look, I just want to know why my two best friends are acting all weird. I took you by yourself because now you can tell me without having to worry about Brittany knowing."

Brittany stayed silent. Santana was a confident person and she had no idea how to play that right now because she was still worrying about her meeting with Coach.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"I should be getting to Coach's office."

"Coach Sylvester doesn't want to see you. I made that up so I could get you away from your girlfriend for two seconds. Every time I am around you guys, you seem to panic. You've been acting the complete opposite of how both of you normally would. As a matter of fact, you're acting like each other!"

Brittany squeaked a little in surprise. Quinn had figured it out! Well, she didn't know she figured it out. Maybe Brittany could escape and not say anything.

Brittany thought up a plan to leave without Quinn noticing anything weird. Instead of a smooth exit, Brittany simply turned and ran. She was so worried about Quinn possibly figuring the switch out she hadn't been able to come up with any other strategy. Now she was also lost because she ran too much.

Brittany wandered around until she recognized that she was near her locker, went over to it, and curled into a ball on the floor by it. She would just wait for Santana here.

The other students all wondered why the confident Latina was curled into a ball by Brittany's locker. Nobody dared to ask with or without the weird rumors flying around.

* * *

><p>A*N – Another chapter down. I love all of you who read this. If you've reviewed it, I can't thank you enough. I love feedback!<p>

Those of you who haven't reviewed, let's talk. Do you love it? Hate it? Only like it as a friend? Think it's too soon to tell?


	12. Chapter 12

Santana left history (the teacher never even returned) with both her's and Brittany's stuff. She was very worried for her blonde-make that brunette- friend. She couldn't remember doing anything wrong to warrant Coach's wrath. They had skipped Cheerios practice on Monday but then wouldn't both of them been called down? Without thinking about it, she realized she walked to her locker where Brittany was sitting nearby.

"Hey, you ok? What happened?"

Brittany looked up and was thankful to see the blue eyes and blonde hair that currently belonged to Santana. Just like that, her fears melted away. "Quinn tried to make me tell her about our situation."

"Shit! I knew that bitch would have done that!" Santana had said that a little too loud. People looked very frightened. The usually gentle blonde never swore or even really got mad. Who was this girl?

"Shhh! People are looking at us funny again." Brittany looked around with a worried look. The shorter, darker girl looked worried? Their classmates didn't know which was worse!

"Sorry, babe." Santana had dropped her voice to a whisper. "Quinn just frustrates me all of the damn time. I don't know how we are going to do this if she keeps on trying to figure it out. I can't take much more of her!"

Brittany placed a calming hand on her girl's shoulder. "Then let's not separate. We are better together and I get much less scared when I have you there to protect me."

"I would love that, but we have a couple separate classes coming up later in the day."

"Well, it's lunch time now, let's just go relax again. I owe you a little something anyways." Brittany had whispered the last part right into Santana's ear. Her lips just brushed the pale ear while she said it, sending a shiver down the rest of the pale body.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her back to their previous spot in the gardens. Grabbing the hidden blanket and laying it out once again, the girls fell to the ground in a small fit of giggles and quick kisses. 'Sweet lady kisses, possibly better than Breadstix' Santana thought.

The girls knew that it was a risk to be doing this in the gardens, but everybody was at lunch and no one would ever know. Brittany straddled Santana and for a fleeting moment, she thought about how weird it was to be looking down at her own pale body. It didn't matter to her, or even much to Santana anymore, because when the looked in each others' eyes it wasn't even registering on either of their minds. That's why, when Brittany caught sparkling, lust-filled blues, she immediately went back to work.

She reached forward to connect their lips in an intense kiss. In the process, she pushed their chests flush against each other, making each girl moan into the other. It was then that Brittany decided to change her method of operation "Get Santana off, in a good way." So it wasn't a very original title, but she knew that if she gave her operations more complicated names, they'd get all mixed up and she'd end up stealing her mother's cupcakes for the ducks and getting bread for Santana.

Brittany used her advantageous position and rolled them both over. Now Santana was on top and it didn't seem like she even noticed the position change. Brittany slowly brought them upright so now her girl was pretty much straddling her while sitting on her lap. People thought she was just a dancer, but she did most things with grace. The whole time she was maneuvering, their impromptu make out session wasn't interrupted, although Santana had managed to sneak a hand into Brittany's uniform top. Brittany didn't let that distract her (too much) and started to sneak her own hand down towards where Santana needed her most.

She pulled Santana up and in a swift motion moved all offending clothing articles aside and slipped into her girl. Santana gasped at the very welcome surprise. Happy to be receiving after her dirty work in history, she waited for Brittany to move...and waited some more.

"Um...B? Are you gonna put some motion in my ocean for you down there?"

Brittany laughed a little at Santana's way with words. The girl was indeed very wet, probably still worked up from her own performance earlier.

"You tortured me in the middle of a classroom full of people, Sany. I will give you some helping tools but you have to do the motions yourself."

Was Brittany actually asking Santana to ride her hand? At this point, Santana was so horny, she didn't even care and went to work, all's fair. Brittany, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised at Santana's willingness to comply. She started to get hot all over again just watching and feeling the girls move up and down on her fingers. Soon enough, Santana was rocking her hips erratically and pulling Brittany in for a fierce kiss. She cried out her release ("Brittany!") into her lover's mouth, hoping to quiet it down some.

Completely spent, she sagged her body against the smaller one that was holding her up.

"Damn B, that was kind of cruel, but so damn good."

"You said damn twice."

"I know, my mind is kind of mush right now."

"I love it when you're mushy!"

Santana blew off that weird, but oddly cute, comment. Again, a very unwelcome guest interrupted yet again.

"Santana, Brittany, Coach wants to see you. This time, I'm serious, no funny business. Well, except what's going on between you two because I know there's something."

"Jesus Quinn, if you were just a little bit earlier with your interruptions, you'd be a serious cock-block right now."

Quinn looked unsettled at that statement. She herself didn't exactly know if it was because Brittany had just said cock-block or if it was the new knowledge of what has been happening previously to her conversations with her friends.

"Again, you prove my point. Now get yourselves together and get to Sylvester's office." Quinn turned and was gone with a twirl of her skirt.

"Saaaaaaaaany. I know you're mush right now but you've got to get yourself together around Quinn."

"I know, B, but she caught me with my guard down. You know I can't think straight after an orgasm that good."

"What do you think Coach wants with us?" Brittany's worried voice and face were back. Santana had grown more used to the idea of it being Brittany but still, a scared look just didn't work with her bad-ass face.

"She probably just wants to yell at us for missing practice yesterday. Don't worry babe, I'll be right there with you."

Brittany sighed as she sat up and folded the blanket. When she was done she quickly stashed it. Santana held out her hand and Brittany gratefully took it and once again, they made their way through the hallways.

Santana reached out to knock on Sue's door.

"Finally! Get in here you show-tune singing bimbos!"

Santana tried to give Brittany a comforting smile. Brittany still had a worried look plastered to her face. They gave each others' hand a squeeze each and walked inside.

"Where were you two yesterday? Singing Melissa Etheridge at a pride parade?"

"I was sick. Santana was taking care of me." Brittany was more than glad that Santana had managed to pull her mind together. She was supposed to be looking every part the strong, confident, Latina who Coach Sylvester identified a little with, even if she would never admit it.

Sue was surprised to hear the blonde speak. Usually when she talked to the seemingly inseparable duo, Ms. Mc-Big-Jugs would usually be the one to talk for both of them.

"Could it be? Has the future Mrs. Sandbags found her voice. One that makes sense, at least?"

Even Sue expected the Latina to have an outburst at that. When she looked to watch as it boiled to the surface, all she saw was a face that looked close to tears. Not knowing what to do, she was stunned into silence.

"Anything else, Coach?" Santana had said this with a hint of venom. She could visibly see her coach had been surprised to hear that tone coming from the tall, Dutch girl and was shocked into more silence. Simply receiving a shake of the head, she took Brittany's hand and led her back out of the office. Santana didn't give a flying fuck if Coach thought something was wrong between the two teenaged girls. No one had a right to say things like that to Brittany. Her list of people to sabotage in the next week just became one person longer.

* * *

><p>A*N – Soooo unbelievable happy to get a few more reviews after that last chapter! Some of you guys are pretty funny which is always nice to see. Possible marriage proposals and references to a Santana complex? Amazing.<p>

How's everybody feeling about this chapter? and if you haven't told me yet, the rest of the story? Is it the Puck to your waffles or the Mercedes to your tots? (What? I'm hungry!). I'm still on the fence about whether or not Quinn finds out and am also thinking about extending this fic a few more chapters than I originally planned. Talk to me and don't be scared to talk to your friends and tell them to come read!

Anyways...I will already tell you that I will not be updating tomorrow. I will be watching the new glee and also trying to complete a problem-solution paper for an essay that has no topic at the moment. College writing assignments are way better for me when research is not involved, so of course it is for this one. Thanks for your patience in advance!


	13. Chapter 13

Santana pulled Brittany into a big hug when they were out in the hallways. The gesture immediately brightened the other girl up a little bit. Santana had to think of something to get Coach Sylvester off of her girl's mind.

"Forget about Coach. You are amazing. Now tell me about your amazing art project."

Brittany usually has her art class next hour and Santana has her extra English class that specializes in vocabulary. Santana tries not to become to worried while Brittany explains their current project to her.

"It's a color splash painting! I picked a unicorn because I can make the object that is colored the horn. It will be a rainbow horn because then none of the colors can really get jealous. The horse part of the unicorn is white and the background is done on a grey...grey...greyscale!"

"B, I don't want to mess up your painting! I'd feel so terrible..."

"Aww Sany, you wouldn't mess it up! You're good at, like, everything."

"I'll just pretend to paint but I'll leave it for you. Plus, when it's finished, you would have done it all by yourself and I can be even more proud of my girl than usual."

"You're such a softy sometimes."

"Only for you. Seriously. Nobody else gets my sweetness but you."

"I'd be jealous then. Don't make me jealous!" Brittany said the last part in a threatening way. Both girls were only able to keep straight faces for a second before they both started to giggle.

"You're getting so good at impersonating me. If I didn't know who you really were, I would have been more scared."

"I can be scary!"

"Suuuure." At this, Brittany pulls a signature pout. Pouting is starting to become a regular appearance on the tan face and people were getting worried. "Pouting definitely isn't me babe. Except for when you tease me too much."

"I'll do that later."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang out. Santana grabbed the things Brittany would need for her next class from her locker. This time Mr. Shue walked by and became confused. 'Why was Brittany picking out Santana's things...that isn't normal' was his thought. He brushed it off soon after when he saw a red headed counselor walking ahead of him and he jogged to catch up.

Santana walked Brittany to the right classroom and the right seat again. She gave her a quick kiss just like before and left to go to Brittany's art class. Shortly after arriving, the bell rang out to signal the start of class. Brittany looked around at Santana's classmates and she noticed that most of them were the people who were always reading in the hallways or in the library. The girls didn't pay too much attention to her but the nerdy boys kept sneaking glances at her.

Brittany smirked a little, partly to display a Santana-like face and partly because she was damn proud. Brittany wasn't jealous because she knew these boys would never have a chance with Santana. Santana was hers and she was the only one who got to touch this body whenever she wanted. Of course, right now that was because she was in it but that was also how it was before the switch.

Brittany was quickly pulled out of her inner pride when she heard the teacher call out a familiar name.

"Santana!"

Oh right, that was her. "Yes?"

"This quiz has words from last week on it so you can still take it. We didn't learn much yesterday and it was mainly review for this. I'm sure you'll do fine like usual."

Brittany's mood was immediately deflated when she heard the word quiz. They were one of her worst fears and now she had to take an advanced one with words she didn't even know? The world was a cruel place at the moment. Brittany wanted to pull out one of Santana's notes to read for encouragement but that might make it look like cheating.

Brittany sighed and went to work. The quiz ended up taking most of the class the whole period to do and when the bell rang out to signal the end of class, Brittany was still working.

"Santana, you have to turn in your quiz now. I know you like to double check your answers. Sometimes I wonder how you are not more like your classmates in here."

"Please, I am too hot for that."

The teacher smiled a little at the reply. She couldn't help it, the Latina was too cocky sometimes.

Brittany perked up a bit at her performance. It made her forget all about the quiz she had just taken. She walked outside and waited for Santana.

When Brittany spied the tall blonde that signaled her girlfriend, she walked up to her. When she got closer, she noticed a sour look on the pale face. After reaching her, the blonde realized why.

"Fabray tried to talk to me again. It didn't go so well."

Santana had walked into the art room and moved to take Brittany's usual seat. She didn't know where all of the blonde's supplies were so she decided that she would have to buck up and ask the Queen Bitch herself. She leaned over, swallowed her pride, and asked.

"Where's my stuff?"

At first, Quinn didn't even register it fully. Brittany asked things like that all of the time. She helped the blonde get out her stuff and went back to her own painting. The class was almost over before Quinn realized that the other blonde girl hadn't done anything to her project. In fact, Brittany had just kind of stared at the beginning sketch marks that dotted the canvas. It was almost as if the blonde didn't remember making them.

The previous events of the day rushed into Quinn's mind as she remembered everything. Brittany and Santana were acting very weird today and she still hadn't found out why. Quinn had tried tactics to directly address the problem, alone, where her accused could run away easily. Would Brittany really run out of class? Maybe, but it might be worth a shot. Also, a more sensitive approach.

"Hey Britt?" Nothing.

"Brittany?" The blonde girl next to her perked up a bit at the sound of the name, but didn't turn to see why it was being called.

Quinn finally reached out and poked her companions' arm. "Britt?"

Santana turned when she felt the poke. Looking as Quinn said her girlfriends name made her remember that she was, and it sounded weird, her girlfriend.

"Uh...yea Quinn?"

"How have you been today?" 'That's odd, I was expecting her to interrogate me about mine and B's situation. Maybe she feels bad now.' Santana was thinking and forgot about answering.

"I understand if you're mad, Brittany. I'm sorry I've been attacking you and that I attacked you before. I'm just concerned."

Santana almost said that no, actually you just wanted to know every damn thing, but she held back. Instead she gave a play-it-safe shrug.

"Brittany, you can tell me. I'm your friend and I won't tell anybody."

"I don't think so Quinn. I'd rather not tell you."

"So you admit something is wrong?" Quinn grinned triumphantly. It may not be the answer, but she is getting closer. The first step is admitting there is a problem, right?

"Uh...I'm on my comma?"

"It's period, Brittany. I also happen to know that you are not. You asked me for a tampon two weeks ago."

"It was for...Santana?" Santana was trying to come up with things Brittany would say while also making sure Quinn doesn't find out. It really was exhausting.

"Sure. You and Santana always have yours around the same time though."

Crap. Quinn is right. If it wasn't for biology and that whole syncing up shit, Santana would be peachy right now.

"I gotta go, Quinn."

"No you don't. Class isn't over. You can't just leave."

"Yes I can. I ditch all of the time with Br- uh...Santana." Damn it.

"There you go, mixing things up again. What the hell is going on?"

"Don't say hell, Quinn."

'Either Brittany had a problem with swear words being said (but her girlfriend is Santana, so that's probably not it) or she was mocking me' Quinn thought.

"Oh Jesus."

"Don't take the lord's name in vain, Quinn." Now Santana was having fun.

"Ok. Only Santana would mock me like that. What is wrong with you two?" Quinn had flung her arms in frustration. In the process, she had knocked some of her paint off of the table and it hit Santana's legs. It contrasted with the pale skin. There was silence for a few seconds in the classroom until the bell rang. Quinn stood up and took a step towards Santana.

"Brittany! I'm so so sorry. Don't tell Santana, she'll kill me! I didn't mean to do it. I'll clean up your stuff and you can go wash up in the bathroom?"

Santana didn't even reply. She glared at Quinn then remembered she is supposed to be Brittany. Instead of trying to right her mistake, Santana just left.

Walking down the hallway, people parted for a scowl that was only seen on one person before now. It confused people to see the normally happy face twisted into a mean one. Especially when that face usually matched the face of the blonde girls' girlfriend. It wasn't long before she was close to the English room and Brittany came up to her. Realizing what happened, the shorter girl pulled her into the bathroom.

After a few innocent, yet comforting kisses and cuddles and some cleaning off, the girls looked at each other.

"Ready for the big show? I have no idea how we managed to avoid most of the gleeks until now."

"Sany, don't call them that. We are a part of them, you know?"

Santana sighed. It was true, if they were gleeks then so was she.

"I'm sorry babe, let's go?"

"Of course!"

They linked pinkies and left for the choir room.

* * *

><p>A*N – I'm back everybody! I didn't think it was possible, but I love Santana even more after last night.<p>

I wanted to take some time to again thank those of you who have reviewed. Some of you have even done it multiple times, so you guys, I see you, I see your choices, and I approve.

Anybody who hasn't yet or just wants to make me smile some more, feel free to tell me something (good? Oh no, Mr. Shue moment). On a hot-or-not scale, not being the things you hate the most in the world and hot being the most amazing thing like a Brittana spin-off in which Santana gets Brittany pregnant (Yeap, Paley-fest reference!), how much do you enjoy this story? And what makes you hate or love it?


	14. Chapter 14

When the two pinky-linked girls walk into the choir room, all conversations immediately stop. They all look at the two as if they are caged animals at the zoo. It takes a hell of a lot of Santana's self control not to say a biting remark about it.

The girls make their way to two chairs in the back row. Right as they pass the front row, Brittany pipes up.

"Take a picture and stop staring afores I ends you all."

Everybody turns back to their previous conversations. Hearing an angry statement coming from the shorter of the two put their worlds back into place, dispelling all rumors for now. Well, almost all because a lone blonde in the front row still kept an eye out for anything unusual.

Mr. Shue is running late. He was probably still trying to decide on which vest he was wearing tomorrow. Santana leans over and down a little to whisper into Brittany's ear.

"Great job with the 'take a picture' comment, babe. It was so hot to see you get fake-mad."

Brittany just shoots Santana a wink and a smirk.

Mr. Shue finally joins the rest of the club.

"How is everybody today?"

He gets a few mumbled replies. Rachel Berry, however, decides to voice her opinion.

"Mr. Shue, if I may." She stands up in the middle of the room and turns to face her fellow club members. Nearly everybody rolls their eyes at this.

"My fellow glee clubbers, I have a proposition for you. My dads are helping to host a little engagement party for one of their friends. They have asked if New Directions would like to perform. Of course, we would receive no compensation because that would take away our amateur status. I have a few ideas on the songs we could sing."

"Do we get a say in this?" Puck directed his question at their teacher but Mr. Shue looked a little lost.

"I assure you that it will be a great way to expose ourselves to more experience. It may also be a great way to bond with each other. I will ask Brittany and Mike to choreography whatever numbers we chose to use. Any questions?"

Everybody just kind of stared at Rachel. Santana was having another inner panic at the thought of having to choreograph something. Unless they managed to change back before then...

"When is this thing?"

"Well Brittany it would be this weekend. I feel we are a good enough group that we will be adequately prepared with the time given to us."

Mr. Shue finally broke out of his stupor. "Any objections guys?"

Almost everybody raised their hand.

"Um. I agree with Rachel, guys. We did Burt and Carole's wedding. This would be another opportunity for us to show an audience what we've got."

A few scoffs were heard at their teacher agreeing with Rachel. Santana became more worried. Brittany noticed and took a pale hand tightly in her tan ones. She wasn't sure what was bothering Santana but she wanted to soothe the girl any way she could.

The rest of the club took turns throwing out and choosing which songs they would use. They ended up picking two songs, one new and one old.

The first one they would do would be 'Somebody to Love' and Sam perked up at that. Rachel immediately shot down his happiness though. "Not the Justin Bieber one Sam, as admirable as that was."

The next song was actually thrown out by Santana. "Question by Old 97's. Brittany, I admire your song choice. It is the perfect song for an engagement."

"Thanks Man-h...uh...Rachel. It's one of Santana's favorites." Santana had loved this song since she first heard it. She was kind a total secret sap. Of course everybody looked at Brittany funny since the shorter girl was only known for her softer side by one person.

"Brittany, I think you and Mike should come up with new choreography for both numbers. Meanwhile, the rest of us will work on the song arrangement and solo distribution."

Santana knew she wouldn't be able to make a dance look half as good as Brittany. She perked up a little with an idea.

"Actually, I was hoping me and Santana could do something for 'Question' and Mike and Tina could do something for 'Somebody to Love' so we both get to try something new." Brittany smiled at Santana's suggestion. Her girlfriend was so smart!

"If that is fine with Mike, Tina, and Santana, I'm sure that will work. It would be immensely adorable if you and Santana did a dance together. Feel free to take the dancing spotlight while I sing a solo of that-"

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes was sick of Rachel doing this. Nothing ever seemed to change.

As most of the glee club tried to keep things civil, Brittany and Santana stood up and walked over to Tina and Mike. Asian fusion happily agreed to the pairing suggestion and they took off to separate corners to begin their work.

"Is that why you got nervous, Sany? You didn't want to dance?"

"Kind of. I can't come up with amazing dances like you do. Dancing is your thing. You look amazing doing it and creating them for the group. I'd love to dance with you, however."

Brittany was content with that answer. She happily took Santana's hands in her and started to move. They both knew the song so well and having Santana sing under her breath helped to time their movements.

Every once in awhile the other members would glance over and see the progress the dancers were making. Mike and Tina were working on some great looking lifts while the two girls moved together gracefully. Only one person paid close enough attention to notice that the blonde wasn't moving as fluidly as normal and the brunette was looking to be the better dancer. Quinn scrunched up her face in confusion until she was brought back into the current discussion of singing by a certain short brunette.

"Quinn, I understand that you may find Santana and Brittany very pretty but right now we need you to focus on the song. Whatever you three do outside of this club is another story that I wouldn't care to find out much about.

"I would!" Puck stated and fist-bumped Finn who reciprocated kind of awkwardly.

Mercedes and Sam had to hold Quinn back to prevent her from attacking Rachel. If anybody listened closely, they would hear quiet mumbles.

"Treasure Trail...not gay for them...show you what I can do..."

Once the club decided and somewhat agreed on who would be singing what, they noticed Mr. Shue had left the room. They decided to be done early and started to leave, not paying much attention to Rachel's useless protests.

"We need to practice! We should at least run through it once. C'mon Brittany and Santana are still working! Why doesn't anybody listen to me?"

"Because you are annoying, hobbit." Santana had become frustrated. She was having a wonderful time singing and dancing with her girl when Rachel's voice continued to cut into their happy bubble.

"Brittany! I never would have expected you to be so mean and call me hobbit. I understand you are taller than me and most of the girls in glee club but that was uncalled for."

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana could see Brittany frowning at her. She sighed and did what she knew she had to do to get back into Brittany's good graces. Man, she was whipped.

"I'm sorry, _Rachel._"

"Apology accepted, Brittany. I am going to stay and run through scales with Brad. Feel free to keep on practicing as I admire your hard work and dedication to the club."

"Let's get out of here." Santana sent an empathetic look to Brad, who looked frightened at the prospect of staying with Rachel. She tugged on Brittany's hand and they left.

As they were walking down the halls, Santana felt her stomach growl. Of course, she hadn't thought about the consequences of skipping lunch when there were much better ways to spend that time. She had a quick idea, however, and started off in another direction with Brittany following along.

"Where are we going, Sany? More sexy-times?"

"As great as that sounds, B, aren't you hungry?"

"A little, but I'd rather eat you." At those words, Santana felt a rush of heat. The things this girl does to her...

It took all of her will power to refuse. "Later, B. I know that if we start, it won't be quick and you need to be in English." Brittany sent her a pouty look that Santana ignored. She knew that even if it wasn't the usual blue-eyed, pale-faced, pout, it was still a Brittany pout and all of her resolve would be gone.

They would up in front of some lockers and Brittany watched on as Santana walked up to one and proceeded to open it. The locker was filled with all kinds of snacks and barely had room for books and other school supplies.

"Sany, why are you digging in this person's food filled locker?"

"It's Lauren Zizes' and I steal food from here once in awhile ever since the whole Valentine's Day misunderstanding."

"How do you know her locker combination?"

"I gave Jacob Ben Israel a pair of panties to find it out for me."

"Sany! I don't want that creep to have anything of yours. Those are mine!"

"Yours, huh?"

"Well, those are yours and you are mine. I think that means they are mine in a way. I want to be the only one to see them! I thought we decided this when we started dating?"

"Chill out, babe. They weren't really mine. They were in the lost and found and I saw them in there when I was looking for those shorts you couldn't find. Gross, right? I told Jew Fro that I planted them in there for him and he went and took them. Apparently, it was good enough for him. I did like hearing about how you own me, though. Maybe you can show me how I'm yours later?"

Brittany was still back on the thought of Jacob taking the random pair of underwear in the lost and found. Her face was scrunched up in a disgusted look. Santana quickly kissed it away though and Brittany was happy to think that she was still the only one getting to see Santana's panties.

"So B, what do you want to eat? You've got quite a selection in here."

It didn't take long for Brittany to decide. "Oreos!"

Santana took them from the locker. It was a whole damn package. "Let's get out of here before the white rhino notices her some of her stash is being stolen."

Brittany giggled but tried to put on a serious face. "What did I say about being mean, Sany?"

"I'm sorry. You can punish me later."

Santana pulled Brittany to a deserted classroom that was only used in the mornings. They took turns feeding the cookies to each other. Santana's desire for the girl in front of her only became deeper as Brittany sensually licked the filling of each cookie up, every once in awhile "accidentally" licking and sucking on pale fingers.

Just as her want for the other girl was about to take over, the bell rang.

* * *

><p>A*N – I feel accomplished. I give you another chapter of this story! Also today I finally published the Brittana Easter one-shot story I was working on. If you want to read that, feel free to. It's called "The Easter Egg Hunt".<p>

Anybody confused or starting to despise this story? I hope not, but I mean, seriously...just tell me how you really feel!

Once again I have to say that I appreciate all of you who read this and especially those of you reviewing and letting me know your opinions!


	15. Chapter 15

Finally it was time for the last class of the day. It was their regular English class that both girls had together. Neither of them ever really paid attention, no matter how many times Santana tried to make Brittany. The rest of the class was listening to the lecture on some kind of phrase, neither girl cared enough to find out what kind. It was then that Brittany pulled out the notes Santana gave her earlier. She opened them each and re-read them.

"You kept them?"

Brittany nodded. "I usually do. I have a whole shoe box full of them at home."

Santana blushed a little bit, tinting the pale cheeks a reddish color. It was sweet of Brittany to keep them. She expected them to end up in the trash or lost by the end of the day. She kept quiet and she watched Brittany softly smile as she got through each note in turn. That smile, no matter whose face it was on as long as it was Brittany, was why Santana lived each day.

The class ended soon enough. Reality was brought back to both Santana and Brittany as they realized that now they had Cheerios practice. With Quinn. And Sue.

They gathered their stuff and hurried to their lockers so they could be out on the field in time. Santana and Brittany shared a mischievous look as a pissed-off looking Lauren Zizes stormed down the hallways. The field had only a few Cheerios on it and Coach Sylvester was still nowhere in sight. Unluckily for them, Quinn was on the field.

Santana didn't expect much trouble from Quinn after their art class. In fact, Quinn was looking shyly in their direction and once Santana made a point to stare at her, Quinn nervously looked away. Inside Quinn's mind, she was once again wondering about Brittany's glares. It just wasn't right. Those kinds of thoughts would have to wait until after practice though.

The shorter blonde Cheerio started to bring the other cheerleaders into a stretching circle. It was a routine in practice and now that most of the girls were there, it was time to start. Brittany and Santana stayed next to each other, sneaking flirty glances and using each other for leverage as they stretched.

Soon after a couple of laps, Sue joined her squad on the field, bullhorn in hand.

"Alright you sorry excuses for cheerleaders, five more laps and pick up the pace! You think this is hard? Try finding a bathroom scrubber that would work better than Will Shuester's hair, that's hard!"

All of the girls immediately picked up their pace. Santana ran behind Brittany as usual because she was a sucker for the view it gave. After sharing those oreos, it only furthered her need for the other girl.

Once everybody was done with laps and the two girls who came in last were kicked off, Sue started explaining her new routine to the squad. It sounded complicated and involved Brittany doing many flips and acrobatics that Santana knew were going to be impossible. She may be in the body of the flexible dancer but she couldn't make it move like her girlfriend could.

As the girls got into their various starting positions for the routine, Santana went through possible escape plans. Just then, the music started playing. Leave it to Sue Sylvester to use a Lady Gaga mega mix. Santana went through the easy motions like a robot.

As her first tumble was coming up she got into a running stance so she could build up some momentum and make it through. Luckily it was only a small cartwheel. Those, she could handle. As a more complicated flip came up, Santana went for it. When she came down, she cried out in pain. Immediately Brittany was at her side as she cradled her ankle. Quinn watched on skeptically.

"Brittany! What are you doing? You never fall. Get up before I get another cannon for you!"

"Coach I think I sprained my ankle. I can't participate in practice today."

Sue was conflicted. She knew that if she pushed the blonde, one of her stars could further injure herself and be out for the rest of the season. Then again, if she sent the blonde home, the fiery brunette who has been quite emotional today will probably follow her like a loyal puppy. Some say you win some, you lose some. Sue Sylvester never loses, so she would make it look like she planned it.

"Fake Knockers, you take your less than genius counterpart home. I am using this to give some of the other ungrateful Cheerios a shot at your spot. We'll see if they can step it up and if you'll still be on the team tomorrow."

Santana scoffed at that. No way Sue was kicking off her or Brittany, they were the best along with Quinn. She motioned for Brittany to help her up and be her crutch. Together, they awkwardly made it off of the field and into the school. Once safely inside and out of Sue Sylvester's sight, Santana let go of Brittany and started walking.

"Sany! It's a miracle! You're alright. Is your ankle all better? I was so so worried."

"It's all good, babe. I was never really hurt. I didn't want to try and pull those stunts and risk hurting your gorgeous body."

"Oooh, you're sneaky like a...like a...Mike Chang!"

"Mike Chang? Well he is number 22 in football. Back when we did Thriller/Heads Will Roll, I saw a sign in the stands that said number 22 is a ninja."

"So you're calling me a ninja?"

"Yes. You'd look totally hot in a tight black outfit."

"We may have to keep that in mind for later..."

"Soooo. What are we going to do now?" Brittany was kind of grateful to not have to endure Cheerios practice. She liked dancing but she wanted to do the complicated dance moves and flips that she usually does.

"I don't know, B. We need to waste some time before we go home."

"Shower?"

"I think that is a capital idea."

The girls skipped and danced down the hallways, pinkies linked. It reminded both of them of the time they had caught Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury "practicing" that Rocky Horror number. Santana started to sing that song a little and Brittany instantly started to shimmy and shake along as they made their way to the locker room.

Once they were safely inside the locker room, Brittany started to strip. Santana admired her eagerness but waited to get shower supplies from her locker before undressing herself. Since her and Brittany usually shared soap and shampoo anyways, Brittany went ahead and started the showers. Santana smiled at the thoughts of what were going to happen very soon. She was sooo getting laid.

Just as she finally pulled off her last piece of clothing, she heard the locker room door opening. She scowled and covered herself with a towel. She saw Quinn come out from around the lockers that blocked the door. Santana held up a finger, "one moment", and went to warm Brittany to just stay in the shower for and she'll get rid of Quinn.

"Ok, what do you want Quinn? Me and Santana were about to get our sexy on."

"Well, first of all, even though I've already told you a whole bunch of time, Santana talks like that, not you. Second of all, you walked over to that shower stall without limping, is your ankle feeling better?" Santana didn't miss the hint of sarcasm lacing the last comment. "I can't believe I felt bad about you getting hurt! I begged coach to let me come in and check on you! You won't tell me what's going on, you keep making up lies, you were even more spaced out than usual in art..."

"Stop, Quinn. I can't tell you anything. It's none of your business anyways. You actually are being a huge cock-block right now, too. How about you accept that you will never know about what's going on between me and B-Santana."

"Whatever." Quinn scoffed and walked out of the locker room. She was getting sick and tired of Brittany being a smart-ass. Didn't she have to deal with that enough with Santana?

Santana walked back over to Brittany. Now she was pissed and wasn't even in the mood for sex. That thought soon went into a reversal when she saw Brittany standing naked with water running down her body.

"What did Quinn want, Sany?"

"To stick her stupid bitch nose in our business again. And to check on my ankle."

"Well that was nice of her."

"It was, until she saw me walking on it just fine and she got mad at me."

"How about I make you forget for a bit?"

"Sounds perfect, babe."

Just as she moved in to kiss her girl, Santana heard the door bang open again. She was about to go out there and tear Quinn's head off when she heard the sobs of a girl whose voice she didn't recognize. Shortly after, another girl came in and started to comfort her crying friend. What Santana had gathered was she tried to step up and do Brittany's moves but failed horribly. She was still on the squad, but only barely.

"Forget it, B. Let's just get out of here."

Brittany pouted a little, but agreed. Hopefully she would be able to have sexy times later...

* * *

><p>A*N – Thanks again to everybody who has chipped in a review or five :) I greatly appreciate it. So far, I've heard nothing about serious confusion or any hatred to the point of brain explosion yet, so that's wonderful!<p>

If you haven't read a Brittana Easter story yet, try mine? It's fluffy and called The Easter Egg Hunt and it's posted here on . (Ik Ik, once again, shameless promoting.) All in all. Happy Easter!


	16. Chapter 16

As the girls made their way out to the car, Brittany had an idea. Instead of actually voicing it out, she just put it into action. Santana opened the back door on the drivers side. She was in the process of putting her bags back there and when she turned around for Brittany's, she was being shoved inside.

"B, what the hell?"

"Well, we keep getting interrupted. I am doing what the normal Santana Lopez would do. I'm taking charge."

_Hot._ That was Santana's lone thought before her mind switched into "let's get it on" mode. Brittany was proud of her plan working so flawlessly. It may not have been complicated, but it had gotten the job done. They were in a spot in the parking lot that was pretty much deserted now anyways, so no interruptions, right?

They both came together in a much needed kiss, complete with a lot of tongue. It was kind of sloppy, but it was perfect for their pent up frustrations.

Santana broke it off for a short second. "You're a genius, babe." Brittany just smiled and reconnected their lips.

Brittany pushed the bags to the floor and then brought Santana down so she was laying on her back. It proved to be a little awkward for Santana with her legs being longer than usual, but for this she made it work.

"Forget Quinn, forget Coach, forget everybody but me right now, ok?"

"Ok B."

Santana barely uttered that much and Brittany had already taken off any piece of clothing that had previously covered her lower half. After those were moved out of the way, Brittany brought Santana up enough to take off her top and bra. Once she was flat on her back again, Santana felt Brittany's lips on hers and Brittany's hands palming her breasts. Santana moaned out, hands tangling in dark hair as Brittany moved her mouth along her jaw line and down to nibble on her neck.

"Oh God B, I really needed this." Brittany just hummed in approval and agreement Santana's confession.

Brittany temporarily removed herself from Santana's neck as she started to remove her own clothes. Once Santana caught on, she helped out eagerly. After all clothes were removed, Brittany positioned herself so she was straddling one of Santana's thighs, her own coming in contact with the wet heat of her girlfriend's core.

"Oh babe..." Santana whimpered out. She gave a fleeting thanks in her mind to whoever created tinted windows.

Brittany stuck out her tongue a little as she concentrated on finding a rhythm rocking against Santana. It was usually Santana's job as she was usually topping but Brittany was a dancer and the rhythm came soon enough. Santana had always thought the tongue thing was adorable but right now she just pulled Brittany's head back down her tongue could have a little play date with it's companion.

Brittany was trying not to put all of her weight on Santana, not used to being on top being too afraid of making the girl below uncomfortable. She held herself up with her hands, using the backseat and the passenger's head rest as leverage. Meanwhile, Santana's own hands went up to play with Brittany's nipples. She rolled them in her fingers and then palmed the whole breast.

Both girls could feel that wonderful feeling building low in their stomachs. They started to speed up a little bit more.

It was then that Santana's phone went off.

"Damn it!" She screamed in frustration as Brittany stuttered to a stop. Santana reached for her phone, making sure Brittany didn't move, and looked at the screen. It was an incoming call from her mom. At this point, Santana didn't care. She turned it on silent and threw her phone somewhere into the front half of the car.

Brittany just looked down at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised. Santana almost laughed at the expression and how well it fit her face. Instead, she opted to buck her hips a little as encouragement to get Brittany back to what she was doing previously. The other girl happily continued, already pushing the mysterious call out of her mind in favor of the building pleasure.

Santana moved her hands to her lover's hips to aid their grinding motion. She was so close now and only whimpers and moans and whispers of "almost" and "right there" and soon they were both tumbling into ecstasy.

Brittany collapsed on top of Santana after the final waves of her orgasm tired out her body. Santana just wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, loving the smell of the girl's freshly washed hair that covered her face now mingled with sweat and sex.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, Santana heard other car doors slamming shut and engines starting. She realized that practice must now be over and that they should really be getting home. Brittany's parents had asked if Brittany could stay at Santana's while they had decided to go on a trip with the friends they were visiting with previously.

Reluctantly, both girls sorted out their clothes and put them back on. Santana climbed into the passenger seat, a lazy smile on her face, and started to drive home.

When the girls arrived at the Lopez house, they immediately went upstairs to drop off their school stuff. Mrs. Lopez sounded angry when she called up to her daughter's room.

"Santana Lopez! Come downstairs right now!"

Santana looked at Brittany with a confused look. Neither girl had done anything wrong, had they? Brittany had permission to sleep in Santana's room. They had Brittany drive out of the driveway so it looked like Santana was driving. What was wrong? Brittany just had a scared look on her face as she shrugged back at her girlfriend.

"Do-Don't make me go down there alone, Sany. Your mom can be scary when she gets mad."

"I'll be right there, B. I promise." Santana held out her pinky for Brittany to take and together, they made their way down to the kitchen. When they arrived, they were directed to sit in front of both the Lopez parents.

Santana's mom was the first to speak.

"The school called today." Santana's mind raced with possible problems. Had somebody caught them in the gardens? Did Quinn tell Coach that her ankle wasn't really hurt?

"More specifically, your Vocab-English teacher called today." Santana tried to think of what had happened. As she looked at Brittany, she noticed the girl was looking at her shoes and close to crying. Even Mrs. Lopez had softened a little at the sight of her daughter almost in tears. In a softer tone, she continued.

"Santana, your teacher informed me that you horribly failed a quiz." Now Santana understood. Brittany hadn't told her about a quiz, but that was the same period the art fiasco happened. Brittany hated quizzes and never did particularly well on them without the study help of Santana the previous night. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand to try and comfort the girl, knowing there was almost no way Brittany could have done well on a quiz that she knew nothing about.

"We had an agreement. You get the car because of your grades. I also do not like that you ignored my phone call. To show I'm not joking around, I am taking your car away, just for tomorrow."

At this, Brittany let out a small sob. She remembered the importance of tomorrow. They were supposed to switch back tomorrow. How could they switch back without a car to get them to the carnival? Santana felt terrible for the other girl, knowing it wasn't her fault. Also, Santana had totally forgotten about the call, there were more _pressing _things on her mind. She looked towards her mother.

"Is that all? Can we go back upstairs?"

"Yes, Brittany. Dinner will be ready soon, though. Aunt Theresa and Trey went to go get some Breadstix take-out."

Santana pulled up Brittany and put her arm around the girl. She slowly led her to the stairs and back up to her room. Once inside, she sat them both down on the bed and pulled Brittany close to her.

"Shh, babe. It's ok. There's nothing you could have done because you had no idea about that quiz."

"I-I-I'm so...so sorry Sany."

"What did I say now? Shh. I'm not mad at you at all."

"But how are we going to switch back tomorrow?"

Santana didn't know so she just laid down on the bed and pulled Brittany into her tightly. The girl's sobs had started to die out and she had started to calm down. Santana still rubbed her back soothingly until she heard the front door open and close, signaling the food was here.

"We have to go eat, B."

Brittany nodded against Santana's neck where she was nestled into it. She slowly turned around and got up off of the bed. Santana quickly followed her and grabbed her girlfriend's hand before Brittany reached the door. She pulled the girl to her and put her hands around her waist. When Brittany made no move, Santana took her hands and put them around her neck. Santana connected their foreheads and looked into Brittany's downcast brown eyes. She could still see a trace of guilt in them.

"Hey, babe."

No reply.

"B? Look at me, please?"

Brittany flickered her eyes up so she saw Santana's blues.

"I'm in no way, shape, or form mad at you. Forget that stupid quiz. We will figure this out, ok? You know what I want you to think of?"

Brittany shook her head.

"I want you to think of what we did in the car before we got here."

Brittany smiled and her eyes lit up a little.

"It was sooo hot. You took control and it turned me on so much. I love you, B."

"I love you too, Sany."

They shared a chaste kiss and left the room hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain blonde cheerleader was searching the internet:<p>

**Friends acting too much like each other**

**Mind Control**

**Hypnotism**

Finally, she tried a shot in the dark.

**Switching personalities at Carnivals**

Quinn clicked a link. After reading a bit on the website, she finally felt like she knew what happened.

"Aha! So that's what is going on!"

* * *

><p>A*N – My bad for not updating yesterday, I feel terrible. I was doing the family time thing since my big brother and his wife decided to stop by.<p>

I hope everybody had a wonderful Easter. It was a bright & sunny day here so I was content enough.

Don't be afraid to leave some reviews, I love hearing from all of you because it never fails to make me happy! It's what the Easter bunny would want :)


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner would have been very quiet if it wasn't for Trey. Little kids just loved to talk didn't they? Brittany wouldn't make eye contact with anyone but Santana because, just like Santana told her to, she was thinking about the steamy car quickie they had. Santana was trying to figure out how to get to the Carnival tomorrow.

They played a few board games with Trey. Eventually the little boy busted out his coloring books and crayons, much to Brittany's delight. The three sat coloring fairly quietly because they were all concentrating so hard. The girls held hands while coloring. Santana used to hate being left handed and therefore different from most people. She eventually learned it wasn't so bad because it allowed her and Brittany to sit side by side and still be linked comfortably.

As the time came for Trey to go to bed, they went and hung up all three pictures in Santana's room. The young boy was proud to be good enough to have his art on display in his big cousin's room. Brittany was also happy that Santana had hung up the pictures. She knew how proud the little boy was, not to mention she secretly pictured their own kid's drawings being hung up just so in the future.

Santana's mother happened to be switching out the bed sheets for Trey in the guest bedroom when she walked by Santana's open door. She saw Brittany hanging up the pictures while Trey and Santana looked on, each wearing giant smiles. She was proud that her daughter let Brittany hang up the pictures because she probably wouldn't have done it herself.

After Santana finished lining up the pictures, she whispered to Brittany. Trey was curious about what was being said and kind of sad that he wasn't let in on the secret. He soon found out what it was though as he was being lifted onto the blonde's back for a piggyback ride. Trey laughed with joy and Santana made funny horse noises that made the kid laugh even harder. Brittany watched on as Santana started to "trot" off to the guest room. She had felt considerably better since the early tongue-lashing she had received.

Trey was being tucked in by Santana when he asked her a question.

"Why isn't San being as playful as usual today?" Santana sighed, knowing her cousin didn't know she was really Santana or about the trouble Brittany had gotten them in.

"She made a mistake today. It wasn't her fault and I still love her with all of my heart, but she feels guilty."

"Oh...well will you tell her that I love her lots? I don't want her to be sad. She's pretty when she smiles. When she's with you, she smiles all of the time. I bet it's cause your so pretty."

"She thinks I'm beautiful. I will definitely make sure she gets the message though." Trey giggled as Santana winked at him.

"I didn't know you could do that! I always thought you had troubles?" Santana forgot that Brittany couldn't wink. It didn't stop her girlfriend from trying and it was adorable, but she usually was unsuccessful.

"I figured it out. It took a lot of practice, but I've got it now. Good night, Lil' Man."

Trey was so tired her just rolled over and fell asleep, not even thinking twice about the nickname coming from the seemingly wrong mouth again.

Santana tip-toed out of the room and softly closed the door. She had to stifle a scream when she turned around because she found Brittany standing right there.

"Jesus B! I didn't know you were out here."

Brittany had been outside of the room the whole time and heard a lot of what had been said. She had only missed a small bit when Mrs. Lopez had walked up to her.

"She loves that kid almost as much as you, mija. I can't wait to see you two get me some grand kids." The older Lopez had nudged Brittany in the ribs a little, indicating she was joking. Brittany would have blushed if she was in her usual body. Sure, Mrs. Lopez had been joking but Brittany really couldn't wait either.

"You're always so cute when you tuck him in I just didn't want to miss it." Brittany had a twinkle in her eye that usually appeared when Santana did something sweet for her. It was then that Santana caught on that Brittany could have potentially heard everything she had just said.

"Were you listening in to anything?"

"Maybe..."

"B?"

"I did. You are truly the sweetest person ever. I can't imagine how many other people I'd have to fight for your love if they knew."

"Nobody, cause you'll always be my number one, babe."

So it was cheesy. Santana didn't care as long as it was all for Brittany and it made her girl smile.

"Can we watch a movie before bed, Sany?"

"Sure, babe. Go pick one out and I'll be right there."

Santana went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before going into her room. She caught herself staring in the mirror at the face she loved so much. She visibly blushed a little when she realized what she was doing and shook herself out of it.

When she entered her room, she saw Brittany was already laying on the bed in her pajamas. Santana laughed because she was wearing the duck patterned shorts that she had gotten Santana as a present. Santana wouldn't admit it, but she loved wearing those shorts, especially on those nights when Brittany wasn't sharing a bed with her.

Brittany waited for Santana to change before showing her the dvd she had picked out.

"Freaky Friday, B? Really? Like we don't have enough of that stuff going on right now..."

"Please Sany? It'll be fun because we know what they feel like. It'll be like, insertion."

Santana was confused, but only for a second. "Inception?"

"Yea!"

"Ok then, toss me the dvd."

Brittany handed over the movie before cuddling deep into Santana's blankets. After Santana popped in the dvd, she crawled over to the bed. Brittany lifted up the covers and told Santana to hurry before the evil creatures hiding under the bed got her. Santana jumped into the bed, practically on top of Brittany. She stole a few quick kisses before settling behind her girlfriend in a spooning position, complete with an arm draped protectively over her girl.

Brittany wasn't a child and she knew there were no creatures, but she loved to play around with things like that. Little kids loved Brittany because of that and so did Santana. When Brittany went out on dates with other people or even talked to them, they would always dumb things down like the usually blonde girl wouldn't understand. Santana had experienced that the few times they were apart this past day. Brittany loved Santana because she would play along every now and then, but she wouldn't talk to Brittany like she didn't understand anything.

They were halfway though the movie and both girls were almost asleep. It was then that Santana's phone buzzed with news of a new text message. She let out a groan before she reached over the nightstand and picked up her cell. Apparently, the message was from Quinn.

**I know what's going on between you two, I found it on Yahoo. You could have told me. Have you been to a doctor or something? -Q**

Santana didn't know what to make of Quinn's message. It left her with a couple questions like: How did Quinn put it together? A doctor couldn't fix this, could he? Who uses Yahoo when Google is so much better?

Instead of replying she just put her phone back where it was sitting previously. Brittany had already fallen asleep, not caring what the message was about. Santana laid back down, wrapping her arms around the girl who had turned around to nuzzle into her.

Before sleep finally overtook her body, Santana had come up with a plan. If Quinn was really their friend and concerned for them, she wouldn't mind Santana using up some of her revenge tomorrow with an unknown-to-her friendly gesture, would she?

* * *

><p>A*N – Ooohh Santana planning revenge on people while being uber mushy towards Brittany is my favorite kind of Santana.<p>

Tomorrow is the 90 minute Glee episode for Born This Way so I'm not sure if I will get a chance to update because I will be busy fangirling over that, so...don't lose faith in me please?

I love seeing that I am still getting some new story alerts to this story because it's not too late, it's never too late...yea. I'm seeing repeat-reviewers (not to mention regular reviewers) and I can't thank you guys enough because you are the reason I want to write pretty much everyday! I do take what you say into consideration and I may or may not use suggestions so feel free to voice them out!


	18. Chapter 18

Santana woke up to pounding on her bedroom door. Her first thought was 'Oh crap! Britt's in here and they will know!' until she remembered that it was ok. She groggily got up, Brittany curling into a ball after her life size teddy bear left the bed, and walked to open the door.

"Oh, hey Brittany. You guys are late for practice and should really get going. I'm going to be driving you girls since Santana has no car for today because of the quiz."

"Mk...thanks mami."

Santana noticed her mother's confused face before she just decided to brush it off and close the door again. Instead of crawling back into bed with her girlfriend like she desperately wanted to, she sat on the edge and started to place kisses all over the exposed part of Brittany's face. That consisted of about half of the tanned forehead, the rest nuzzled into the blankets.

"Time" kiss. "to" kiss. "wake up" kiss. "babe."

"If I don't wake up, do I get to keep on getting sweet lady kisses?" Brittany's hopeful, yet muffled, reply came.

"Nope."

Brittany pulled away the covers with more energy than Santana had demonstrated yet, only to reveal an adorable pout.

"What did I say about pouting with my face? I said no more sweet lady kisses if you stay in bed, but if you get out on the other hand..."

Brittany was already out of bed before Santana finished her sentence.

"That's more like it." Santana stood up and joined her girl, wrapping her long, pale arms around Brittany's waist. They shared a few quick kisses before Santana remembered that they were already running late.

"B, as much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you all day, and believe me I want to, we are already late for early morning Cheerios practice. Let's get going."

The girls changed and grabbed their bags and piled into Mrs. Lopez's car. Santana's mother was watching Brittany with a skeptical look on her face. She was wondering why her daughter was wearing a smile instead of grumbling and arguing about not having her car.

It was on the way there, Santana finally remembered to turn her phone back on. It had died during the night because she forgot to turn it off and had been charging the whole time they were getting ready. Right before they arrived at the school, she read another message from Quinn.

**No Cheerios practice this morning. Coach is changing the whole routine bc of ur "ankle". -Q**

So no coherent and awake cuddle times this morning with Brittany for nothing? Not that she actually does that...ok she does, but only for Brittany. 'I'm not whipped, I just love her' was Santana's reasoning for everything she did. What everybody knew though was that she did love Brittany but she _was_ whipped. The gleeks always poked fun at Brittany's 'magical powers' when the Latina was no where in sight.

Santana was also disappointed that now both her and Brittany would have to wander around the school until first period. They could go back to her house but there was no way Santana was risking more slip ups. Brittany had been unusually good with her own family and Santana was the one causing suspicion. Luckily with Theresa and Trey being around, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez decided to just brush it off as a Brittany thing.

When Mrs. Lopez dropped off the girls at the door closest to their lockers, Santana saw something and remembered her plan. Quinn's car was sitting all alone in the student parking lot. Only set on her plan, Santana didn't worry too much about why Quinn was already at school.

"Bye girls!"

"Bye mami!"

"Bye ma-uh...Mrs. L!" 'Damnit! Gotta get my shit together!'

They sat on the sidewalk and watched as the older Latina drove away. Santana pulled Brittany towards the student lot when she could no longer see her mother.

"Sany? School's that way." Brittany pointed towards the big brick building behind them. "Unless we are ditching?"

"You're smart, B." Brittany brightened at the compliment. "We are ditching. We are just going to borrow little Quinnie's car so we can go gets our own bodies back! Not that I don't love yours, I'd just rather be grinding on it than living inside of it." Santana was about to clarify that she would, in fact, love to live inside of Brittany, but in an entirely different way. 'Focus, you horndog' Santana shook her head to clear the less-than-clean thoughts that were entering it.

"Did you ask Quinn if we could take her car?"

"Uh...no." Even she couldn't lie to Brittany.

"Won't she be mad?"

"Well, she is our friend. Friends help other friends, right?"

"I guess so. You're the smart one, Sany!"

"How about we say it's a tie?"

"Deal!"

Santana looks around as she reaches Quinn's car. If anybody saw them, it would look suspicious enough, but most people knew the connection between the three cheerleaders and would just wave it off. It was a also a good thing they were friends because Quinn had entrusted Santana with her spare set of keys in case of emergencies. Santana unlocked the trunk and threw in their bags. Then, she opened the door for Brittany, then ran around the side to let herself in.

As she sat back in the very comfortable drivers seat, she had never been more thankful of Quinn's mother buying her daughter this brand new, expensive car. It was a 'sorry you were kicked out by your father and I did nothing, forgive me?' type of gift but Quinn sure as hell didn't complain. Besides the comfortable seats, the car had a six disc CD changer, iPod dock, GPS, back-up camera, and many other swanky extras. Santana's favorite addition, however, was the duck that sat stuck on the dash. It was Brittany's 'car-warming gift' to Quinn. Santana had to convince Quinn to keep it up.

Santana started the car. Immediately Brittany went for the CD player to pick out some music. The first CD, which was the one Quinn had obviously been listening to, was some oldies type of female that Santana didn't really care to hear. Brittany agreed because she changed to the next CD. It was an old school Backstreet Boys CD that brought both girls back to Jr. High. Brittany sat back, fine with leaving the boy band playing. Santana gave Brittany a quick frightened look before she changed it. Sure, it was old school and something they would have loved to listen to back then, but definitely not 'cruising to make things right in the world again' music.

"Aww, Sany. Why'd you change it?"

"We can listen to it on the way back, babe." Santana silently sent up a quick prayer that Brittany would forget by then.

The girls sat in silence, waiting for the next CD to load. Santana decided to sneak a peak at Brittany. The other girl was busy looking out the window at the early morning birds. She leaned over and gave her girlfriend a quick peck to the cheek. She pulled back so Brittany could turn her head, then dove back in, connecting their lips this time. It was then that Adele's new CD started to softly play. Sure, it wasn't kick ass cruising music, but Adele was a bad ass in her own right because her CD was epic in Santana's opinion. She smiled as she heard a groan come from Brittany. 'Damn, I must be a fantastic kisser.' Santana smugly thought.

Brittany pulled away at the extra noise though, clearly confused. 'Santana never groans like that unless it's something she doesn't want to do... and she loves doing me' Brittany reasoned out.

"What's the matter, babe?"

Santana's question was answered, but not by who she thought.

"Brittany! What are you doing? You are not driving my car, even with Santana in the passenger seat!"

"Quinn? What are you doing in the backseat?" 'No cursing, good job Lopez...oh wait, she knows.'

"Coach Sylvester made me come up to help with the new routine at five this morning, I was taking a nap before classes started. What are you doing in my car?"

"We were taking it for a test drive?" Santana had attempted to come up with a good answer but she was still shocked at Quinn's little intrusion.

Quinn turned to look at Brittany. "Where is your car?"

Now Santana was confused as well. If Quinn knew who was who, she would be talking to the blonde girl in the passenger seat.

Before Brittany answered, Santana interjected with a question of her own.

"Quinn, what do you think is wrong with us? You said last night that you figured it out."

"I did! I searched with Yahoo and found out about what happened at the carnival. There are many reports of bad food served at those kinds of places. You guys got food poisoning! When people are sick, like with food poisoning, they tend to act differently because their bodies are not in tip top shape. You guys just must be really sick."

So Quinn thought they were sick. Mrs. Queen Bee didn't _really_ know what was wrong, but neither of the other girls were going to tell her the truth. Maybe now she would stop bugging them now. 'I should have known she would have been wrong, she used Yahoo for Christ's sake.' Santana smirked at her own thoughts.

"So we were totally borrowing your car to go to the doctor!" Santana proudly said, having been able to come up with a good excuse.

"Why aren't you driving your own car?" Quinn looked to Brittany this time.

"I failed a quiz and now it's gone for awhile." Brittany was sad, remembering why Santana didn't have her car, but also proud because she answered sensibly.

Quinn had accepted the darker girl's answer. However, she couldn't just let her friends drive off with her car. Also, there was something else that had to be asked.

"Wait, isn't your dad a doctor?" Quinn turned to Brittany again.

"Uh...Uh"

"We didn't want him to know. We used his credit card at the carnival." Santana gave a sigh of relief when Quinn accepted her answer, even if the blonde hadn't expected it to come from the other blonde.

"How about I drive you guys to the hospital? _After_ school and Cheerios practice?" Quinn wanted to help her friends, especially now since she was smart enough to figure out what was happening.

"Uh...Sure." Internally, Santana was cursing their luck at being caught by Virgin Mary: McKinley High version. She couldn't really do anything but agree for now.

* * *

><p>A*N – So glad I didn't promise anything for last night because after the episode, my mind was going crazy!<p>

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. I love me some crazy Quinn in this fic and I hope you guys like her too! I didn't expect her to become such a big part of this but she wormed her way in here.

Loved seeing those new reviews! To the new faces, Thanks for making my day. To the old faithful ones, I just have a lot of lovey feelings for you guys, Ok? Anyways, keep it coming with the feedback, mtay? Feel free to tell me about any confusion, anticipation, memories, or whatever this story may bring to you (also any screw ups, fails, and wins)!


	19. Chapter 19

The girls sat in the car silently for awhile before they decided it was time to go into the school. It had been awkward in the car to say the least. Quinn didn't bother to apologize, too smug that she had "found out" without anybody telling her. Santana was still internally laughing at Quinn, though. Brittany was disappointed that they didn't continue the sweet lady kisses this morning and this time they were interrupted by Quinn. Not cool.

The trio dropped their cheer stuff off in their locker room lockers then put their school things in their regular lockers. After that, they decided to just walk around and check things out.

The almost ran past Sue's office, not wanting to get called in to help with anything. They didn't need to because their coach was too busy writing in her journal about hobos, Mr. Shue's hair, and winning. She had recently reached out to Charlie Sheen, in hopes of talking about the word winning and a possible tv show.

The number of students steadily grew, the minutes to first period slowly ticking by.

The girls passed the office of Ms. Pillsbury. Mr. Shue was inside as well, shamelessly flirting with her. The man had finally managed to get his girl but he wasn't letting her get away anytime soon. The glee kids were particularly happy about his relationship because it led to fewer awkward situations. The drunk calls, the sad yet sappy love songs, and the overall depressed mood really brought them down while they were in his presence.

Just as they decided to head back towards their own lockers, they spotted Ms. Holliday.

"Hey Quinn, Brittany, Santana. What's up?"

"The ceiling." Holly gave the darker girl a weird look.

Quinn quickly remedied the situation by leaning in to whisper "she's sick."

Holly gave a nod of understanding but was quickly distracted by a substitute she had never seen before.

"As much as I'd love to find out the dirty from you girls, I need to get on some cute man-butt."

The trio waved a goodbye to their already retreating substitute and kept on their journey to their lockers.

After the whole 'the ceiling' thing Brittany had came up with, she couldn't help but hope they didn't run into anybody else.

But of course she had no luck.

Kurt had run right up to her and started blabbering on about some kind of dance video he wanted to make tonight. Why is it that when she had to be Brittany, everybody needed some dances?

"Look Kurt, me and my girl here are feeling a little sick. Maybe next week?" Santana hated offering the rain check because she hated giving up anytime with her girl, but she knew Brittany loved to make dance videos. The 'Single Ladies' video was talked about for at least a week after. 'Maybe this time I can be there to watch, I would love to see Brittany's...um, _techniques_.'

Kurt grumbled a little but agreed to reschedule. After he left Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

"Thanks for rescheduling. I love making those videos with Kurt! Maybe I can show you some of my moves later in repayment?"

Santana just nodded her head enthusiastically and shared a chaste kiss with her girlfriend. They still got the occasional whoop or hoot, which was taken to be a compliment by both, but they decided to tone down their PDA. That usually meant getting each other worked up sneakily and great sex later.

Quinn had left them behind when Kurt had come up to talk to them because she doesn't wait for anyone. They finally arrived at their lockers without any more interruption. The had just gotten their lockers open when the first bell rang, signaling the students that they need to get to their first period class.

The reached their seats in Spanish as soon as the second bell rang. Mr. Shue was nowhere in sight.

"Leave it to him to be late for his own damn class."

Brittany giggled at Santana's comment. The other students were busy in their own conversations or the paper ball/airplane wars that always went on when a teacher wasn't in the room. Brittany, still feeling put out by the two interrupted make out sessions this morning, started to lightly trail her hands over the skin of her girlfriend's exposed pale thigh.

"B?" Santana sent out a small warning. Don't get her wrong, she loved fooling around with Brittany but she was planning on figuring out a new plan this period. "Didn't you get enough in school yesterday?"

"Nope." Brittany replied sweetly, slowly moving her hand higher. It was then that Santana gave up trying to resist. She simply pulled Brittany out of her seat and out of the door. Mr. Shue was jogging down the hallway with a smile on his face and some lipstick on his cheek.

"Girls, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in my class?"

"You weren't."

"I had some obligations to take care of, Brittany."

"Mr. Shue, you have some lipstick on your cheek. It will come off easily but don't forget, like I always do."

"Um...thanks Santana." Mr. Shue quickly wiped at his cheek, a little reddening replacing the lipstick at the thought of having been caught by his students.

"So, where are you guys heading?"

"We're sick. We're going to the nurses office!" Santana had already thought of that excuse before as she was leaving the classroom. It never hurt to be prepared.

"Oh, I think I Ms. Holliday was saying something about you guys being sick, but I wasn't really paying attention to be honest. I was thinking about...well...other things."

'Wanky' thought Santana as she rolled her eyes. Mr. Shue was trying to use his small awkward smile that he probably thinks looks boyishly cute to hide his pervy-ness. Instead of commenting and furthering this conversation, she pulled Brittany along down the hallway and called out her goodbye.

"Don't you have a class to teach Mr. Perv..I mean Shue!"

Mr. Shue was surprised to hear the hit coming from Brittany but shook it off because the blonde was right, he did have a class that he was missing.

Brittany was disappointed once again. She didn't really want to go to the nurse because she wasn't really sick, was she? When Santana started to pull her away from the direction of the nurse, she was confused to say the least.

"Uh..Sany? Where are we going? I know I'm not the best with directions but the nurse is the other way."

"Not going to the nurse, B."

"But you told Mr. Shue-"

"I lied. I'm sorry for doing that because I know you don't like it but do you want to go to the nurse or the janitor's closet."

"Well, to be honest, they both smell like cleaning stuff and I'd really rather be in your bed or mine, although a couch could work too."

Santana shook her head and smiled at Brittany. "I'll take it you choose the janitor's closet for now then."

There was no further protest on Brittany's part for she was too far lost in her own fantasies. She snapped back to reality when she heard a door shut and felt herself being pressed against it.

"Hey." The darker girl giggled.

Instead of giving a real reply, Santana just passionately kissed her girlfriend. Brittany moaned in delight at the newly found attention and kissed back just as fiercely. Before she knew it, Santana was lifting her up and setting her on the small work shelf that was pushed against the far wall.

"Perfect height." Santana mumbled as she smirked a little bit.

"For wh-" Brittany was cut off by Santana practically ripping off the clothing underneath her cheer skirt. After the offending articles were removed, she dipped her head underneath that sinfully short skirt.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat. She certainly hadn't expected this but it was more than welcomed. She braced herself on the shelf with one hand and the other went down to free the blonde ponytail and tangle her hands in the golden hair.

"Ohh Saaaan." Brittany was climbing to her peak almost embarrassingly fast. The potential of them being caught, the way Santana knew her body, and the way she's been a little worked up all morning (not to mention her dirty dreams last night) had combined to make her extra wet for her girl and neither was complaining.

Santana had been surprised to taste herself at first, so used to Brittany's sweetness. She didn't exactly mind though as long as she could hear those sweet whimpers and moans coming out of her lover's mouth. At first she started with slow, long licks, just tasting all that Brittany had to offer. It wasn't long before she felt a hand pulling her as close as possible though and she went to town. She was sucking lightly on Brittany's clit when she heard a breathy "more" and decided to inch two fingers into the other girl slowly. Brittany moaned out her approval and Santana quickly took to fast thrusts with quick curls of her fingers. She had simultaneously been sucking a little harder at Brittany's clit and soon the girl tightened around her and trembled as she came down. Santana was eager enough to clean her girl up before moving back up the shorter body and sharing lazy kisses.

Once she regained the ability to form sentences again, Brittany spoke.

"Thanks Sany, I really needed that! Since we are sick today, can we just go home and do that some more?"

Santana's head snapped up in realization. Brittany was a genius. Little did the other girl know, she had just given Santana her new plan to get to that damn carnival.

"You're so smart babe! Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

><p>A*N – I have a busy day tomorrow so I may or may not be able to update. You guys have been very understanding when this happens so thank you for that!<p>

I'm glad you guys loved the whole Google/Yahoo thing too because that was inspired by a fun debate I had with a friend a few days ago.

Also, I want to thank you guys for your reviews again! They make me do a weird and very dorky happy dance, but dorks are totally hot now, right? Ok, maybe not. They say practice makes perfect so feel free to review so I can practice some more, alright?


	20. Chapter 20

First things first, a stop by Quinn's locker. Santana knew the other girl's combination from the rare days when Quinn was sick and she was volunteered to bring the sick girl her homework. Sure, this morning she had essentially tried to steal the head cheerleader's car, but did that mean she had to get the spare key revoked? No problems, she had it all worked out as soon as the locker was open and she found the key hidden in the backpack nestled inside.

Her plan didn't work this morning, but the only problem was the timing. Quinn had free time and that was why her brilliant idea had failed. By now, Quinn would be in classes, not worrying that Santana would take her car because they had a plan to go to the hospital after school, yes?

No.

Now was the time to put the plan in motion. Santana made sure to leave a note for Quinn so there would be no cops called on them. At least, she hoped not because Quinn still probably would, especially when she realized it was Santana who took her car.

**Decided to go to the doctor's early, all that food-poisoning, you know. No need to worry, except we are taking your ride.**

**Much platonic love, S + B**

Brittany had made her add the part about platonic love. After "borrowing" the key, she took Brittany by the hand and walked to the nurse's office.

"Me and Brit-Santana are sick. We are going home."

The nurse immediately wrote them slips to excuse them from classes. She had overheard that Quinn girl talking to Sue about the presence of food poisoning in the other cheerleaders currently in her office. Even if she hadn't, she had to admit that she was a little bit afraid of the Latina. That girl was immune to mono, who knew what other powers she possessed? Although, right now the darker girl had a kind of goofy, lazy grin on her face.

Brittany was definitely off in her own little world. She was content to follow Santana around, still grateful to finally get her morning fill. When she started to really pay attention to the world again, she noticed Santana was grabbing things out of their lockers, but second period had already began about ten minutes ago.

"Are we going to class, Sany?"

"Nope, we are taking Quinn's car to the carnival and get this damn reversal thing switched back. I miss my body. I love yours but I have bad depth perception because you have such fucking long limbs."

Brittany smiled at Santana's way of complimenting her. "Thanks! Long limbs mean long fingers and I know you don't hate those."

'Damnit.' Santana thought as Brittany walked her fingers up and down her back. She almost dropped the book she was grabbing out of Brittany's locker. 'Is this girl never satisfied? I can't blame her I guess...'

"Exactly, and my love for _you_ having _your _long fingers back is part of my reason for wanting to get switch back, so will you quit distracting me so we can get going?"

Brittany crossed her arms and gave a grade-A glare at her girlfriend. Santana couldn't help but think Brittany was getting scary good at that and that now she was in trouble.

"Say please!"

"B, do I rea-"

"Say it!"

"Please quit distracting me?"

Brittany brightened up again. She didn't like having to crack down on Santana but how will she ever learn if she is never told off? Secretly, Santana just thought the whole thing was adorable but she would never tell Brittany that.

"So, is Quinn coming with?"

"Uh...no."

"Why not? She's our friend too. I'm sure she would love to see the carnival!"

"Well, first of all, she still thinks we have food poisoning so I doubt she'd go along with the idea of us going to a carnival. Second of all, I don't want her to annoy my good mood after we switch back. Third of all, it's not some weird form of revenge if she gets to have fun. Finally, because she would freak out if I drove because she would think it was you, remember?"

Brittany was kind of sad that Quinn couldn't have fun at the carnival because carnivals were always fun. She accepted that the other girl couldn't come though because Santana had good reasons for her not to and Santana was usually right.

As the made their way out of the school, they were stopped by one Sue Sylvester.

"Where do you cheerlesbians think your going?"

"We are sick." Santana replied, hoping they would be let go. Also, she couldn't help but think Coach was running out of good lesbian insults. Either that or maybe she was just going soft...but it was probably the first one.

"Ahh yes. Q told me about the food poisoning. I see your ankle is looking better, blondie."

"Um...yea. I iced it a whole bunch and rested it all night."

"By the way you were acting yesterday, I would think you'd still be limping around today."

"Santana told me to push through the pain. No pain, no rain, right?"

Coach seemed satisfied enough. "Good job, McFakejugs. I assume she means no pain, no gain. That is a philosophy Sue Sylvester approves of. I will give you each one day to be sick, and no more. Be back here tomorrow completely healthy. Absence is unacceptable, that's why I never get sick. Germs are scared of me."

'As if normal people can control when they are sick' Santana thought. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Coach had already walked away, preparing to administer a wedgie to some poor kid who thought low riding pants were a good idea. She sighed in relief and quickly pulled Brittany out to the car.

Once inside, Brittany immediately put on her seat belt and bounced in her seat. School was so boring to her and she loved ditching, especially if it meant quality time with Santana. Once the car was started, she had already switched it back to the Backstreet Boys CD. Before Santana could let out a groan of protest, Brittany kissed her deeply, then pulled away with a "pretty please?" and a pout. Of course Santana gave in.

As Santana pulled out of the parking lot, she had the sense to look at the gas tank. The were sitting close to empty. She was about to curse her luck when she remembered Quinn's "in case of emergency" credit card that was hidden in the visor. Santana quickly reached up and sighed with relief when it was there. 'Jackpot.'

She pulled into the Lima gas station and told Brittany that if she wanted to go to the bathroom or anything, do it now so they won't have to stop. Brittany looked thoughtful before she decided that it was now or never and went inside. Santana got out to pump the gas and just decided on a filling up the car, mainly just to use more money on the card and piss Quinn of even more.

She walked into the gas station and saw Brittany coming out of the bathroom. She entered after and told the brunette to just wait for her instead of going out to the car. Brittany nodded her understanding.

When Santana came back out, she noticed her girlfriend had already loaded up on some goodies for the road. She had both her and Santana's favorite drinks, a bag of chips, a few different kinds of candy, and a little gas station rubber ducky that said Lima on it. Santana just shrugged and told her to put it on the counter so the cashier could ring it up. Who was she to deny her girlfriend anything with Quinn's money?

They went back out to the car and settled in for the ride. Santana opened Brittany's bag of chips for her so she wouldn't spill them everywhere ripping the bag open. Even though this was part of her revenge, she didn't want to get this beautiful car too messy.

The ride was spent with Brittany singing her heart out with the boy band, which Santana had to admit was very cute. Her girlfriend squirmed in her seat, trying her hardest to dance along while being restrained in her seat by the safety device. She had tried to take off the seat belt but Santana had quickly put an end to that.

As they finally arrived at the carnival and Santana found a place to park, Santana sent out a quick wish that everything would be fixed soon enough. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Brittany noticed her nervousness and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Ready, Sany?"

"I guess so. Are you?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

Santana smiled at that. How did she get so lucky to have such a wonderful best friend and also girlfriend in her life?

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>A*N – The time has come! Or has it? Either way, they are at the carnival.<p>

In my head, Quinn has pretty much been going around telling everybody about Santana and Brittany because she wants to appear informed, even if she is wrong (that's what Yahoo does to you (Don't ask what I have against Yahoo, I just don't know, I'm pro-Google)).

Songbird is still making my mind explode and with all of the pictures I don't know if I'll be able to deal with the rest of the Glee season. I just have a lot of feelings. Feelings for Brittana. That I'm afraid of dealing with because I want to finish this story before I explode over this.

Anyways, as always, much much love to all of the reviewers, alerters, and favoriters (yeap. Illegal word usage, deal with it.). You guys make my life and fuel this story!


	21. Chapter 21

Quinn was wondering where Santana and Brittany had gone. She hadn't seen them since this morning. Now it was past lunch. She opened her locker to get her books for her next class when she finally found the note. An angry scream could probably be heard within a five mile radius. She immediately grabbed her cell phone and looked through her contacts until she found Santana's number. Of course, there was no answer. She stalked off down the hallway, not even bothering to watch where she was going as people leaped out of her way.

Santana and Brittany were making their way into the carnival. It wasn't exactly busy because it was school hours and a weekday. They walked slowly, as if they had all of the time in the world, with their hands held tightly to one another. Brittany points out various rides and prizes, just as excited as the first night. Santana still thinks it is amazingly adorable.

Santana makes sure they head in the right direction. As the tent comes into view, her heart sinks a little when she notices there is a sign hanging again. She gets discouraged immediately, she had really thought today was the day. They continue walking closer because Brittany still hasn't noticed. When they stand close enough to the tent, Brittany's face drops when she notices the sign.

**PSYCHIC IS CURRENTLY WITH SOMEONE. PLEASE WAIT YOUR TURN.**

Both girls brighten at the sign. Santana is very grateful she didn't just turn them away at first sight of it. They patiently wait outside of the tent. Santana sits down on the ground in a grassy spot and Brittany sits in between her outstretched legs. Santana wraps her arms around the darker girl and rests her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder as Brittany talks about random things.

After about ten minutes, a college-aged girl comes out of tent. She looks confused as hell and Santana has to stifle her laugh at the girl's scrunch up face. Then she remembers that it's their turn now.

Santana stands up and reaches down to help up her girlfriend. Brittany accepts the outstretched hand and doesn't let go once she has solid footing. Instead, she squeezes it tighter as they make their way to the tent's opening.

Esmeralda gives them an almost evil looking smile as they sit down in front of her. She had been expecting them. It was funny to see the changes, especially when the two people were complete opposites beforehand. She remembered an excited, smiley blonde and a scowling, grumpy brunette. It was a fun change to see the brunette looking around distractedly at the low lighting and "magical" things set up around the tent while the blonde glares daggers at her.

"Hello, we meet again."

"Damn right we do. What the hell was in that tea you gave us?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Esmeralda loved to play innocent. It frustrated the blonde even more.

"When me and B woke up the next day, we were switched. I was in this body-" she indicates to her pale form "and B was in mine." Santana gestured to Brittany.

"I see."

"That's all you can say? I see? Change us back afores I ends you!"

"Hey, Lil' Kim. Chillax, will you?" Santana was momentarily dazed by the unexpected nickname and the suddenly casual manner the psychic was using. Esmeralda got up and poured some mysterious liquid into two cups. She handed them to the two teenagers in front of her.

"What's this?" Santana was suspicious of what the psychic's plans were, after all, look what happened last time. She managed to stop Brittany from drinking whatever the liquid was before her question was answered.

"It's the anti-dote of course."

"How long will it take before it's effective?"

"Well, the fastest I've seen is five minutes, the longest I've seen is a week."

"A week?" Santana didn't know if she could handle a week.

"Well, that's only known cases. For all I know it doesn't work at all for some people because not everybody comes back after they reversed the...well reversal."

"Great...Together then, B?"

Brittany nods and they both tip back their glasses, chugging all of the liquid at once. It doesn't give them a great magical feeling or anything like that as Brittany was hoping and Santana had expected. It just gives them the same warm feeling like liquor does.

"Wait, is this vodka?" Santana asks.

"Yes."

"So all we had to do is go get drunk?"

"Well, it's a vodka mix with a special ingredient that speeds up the process. Alcohol is the original antidote."

"Well...that's surprising."

"Yeah, well, it had to be something that most people would eventually drink, just in case I never saw them again. I couldn't rightly have them stuck forever, could I?"

"So what if you switch people who do not drink alcohol." Now that they were getting fixed, hopefully, Santana was kind of intrigued.

"Oh please, honey. Do you really think that people would go their whole lives in a different body without trying to drown their sorrows once?"

"Is that the only way to break this...curse?"

"No. If one of the two die then its immediate reversal back. I prefer people do not use this way, though."

Santana shuddered at the thought of Brittany dying. She'd rather be stuck this way forever than have that happen. Then she had another thought.

"So you have no problem serving alcohol to minors?"

"Please. You two are cheerleaders and I'm guessing that it's not the first time you've had any, especially since you caught on right away."

"Sany, I don't feel so good." Santana looked to Brittany who looked like she was about to vomit.

"Is that a usual side effect?"

"Well for some of the more light-weights. I have no idea why, actually, unless she gets drunk off of one shot."

"No, but close." Santana watches her girlfriend with a worried expression.

"Why don't you go get her something to eat, that might help her out a little."

Santana nods at the psychic's suggestion. They did skip lunch so that is probably a factor. Santana was still wary of the psychic because when she came into the tent, she planned on kicking Esmeralda's ass. As soon as she sat down though, she was pretty chilled out and didn't harbor as much hate towards the crazy woman.

"Um...thanks. I think." Esmeralda just winks at Santana, causing the blonde to put an arm around her girlfriend and lead her out of the tent.

"Are we eating here, Sany?" Brittany was looking at the food booths they were passing as they made their way back to the car.

"Nope. I'll take you somewhere better." As much as she hated to admit it, Santana wasn't going to eat anything from this place after all of Quinn's info on food poisoning from carnivals. Why risk it now, although it would make the story more believable.

When they got back to the car, Santana wasn't even worried about switching back. She just wanted to get Brittany something to eat because she hated seeing the blonde look so sick and sad. Brittany hated being sick and when Santana sat in the drivers seat after having helped Brittany into hers, she leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm hungry, Sany."

"I know, babe. Where do you want to eat?"

"Italy."

Santana laughed. She knew that Brittany meant she wanted Italian food because pasta usually made her feel better when she had an upset stomach. Just another of the millions of ways Santana found her girlfriend absolutely adorable.

Before taking off, Santana heard a beeping noise. She looked into the cup holder and noticed her phone was beeping and had a blinking light going off. When she unlocked it, She had eight missed calls from Quinn and twelve text messages. She was just about to check them when Brittany gave a little groan out, and not the good kind. Santana quickly kissed the top of Brittany's head and decided Quinn could wait.

They went to a small family owned restaurant. Santana paid with her own money this time, she had already spent enough of Quinn's. Santana finished and started to look through the messages Quinn had left her as she waited for Brittany to finish as well.

"Take your time, B. There's no rush." Santana noticed that Brittany had tried to wolf down her spaghetti once Santana was finished. Brittany considerable slowed down to her normal pace after Santana's comment. It was nice to know that Santana would wait for her.

Quinn's messages ended up being various threats of punishment for taking her car. Santana wasn't too worried about it because as long as she had Brittany, she could take on anything.

* * *

><p>A*N – So they got the antidote. Now the question is how long will it take?<p>

For any of you who read my overprotective!Brittany one-shot "Don't Touch My Baby!" I added another chapter. This time post-baby so go ahead and read that if it tickles your fancy.

Those of you still with me in this, you are truly amazing and I am so very grateful for all of you! Those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted for this story? (Upcoming Mean Girls reference) I feel like you're all Glenn Coco. And you know what? FOUR FOR YOU, Glenn Coco. You go Glenn Coco! (Also, none for Gretchen Wieners.) Also, every time you review you get an additional candy cane. So some of you Glenn Cocos are getting paaaaaaaaaid (in metaphorical candy).


	22. Chapter 22

Brittany had finished eating and Santana was trying to measure out time in her head. She figured that if they left to go back home now, they would be back in time for Cheerios. With that in mind, she tried to think of what they could do that would post pone that. Being the best on the team meant that they had quite a bit of leverage and Sue was mostly talk when it came to them. Of course, too much and they would be kicked off, but it would take a lot. A second missed practice wouldn't matter, would it?

Unfortunately, Brittany still looked slightly pale but a little better than before. Brittany had never had this kind of problem with alcohol before, so Santana hoped it was just a quick, random thing. She led the smaller girl back to the car. Brittany sat down and she put her head in her hands. When Santana sits down and starts the car, she hears Brittany say something.

"Sany, I still don't feel good."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I'm just really tired and my stomach still hurts, just not as much now."

Santana quickly drove over to the local gas station and picked up some OTC medicine that would hopefully help to soothe her girl's stomach. She bought some gum too so Brittany wouldn't have to live with the gross syrupy taste in her mouth. While they waited for the medicine to kick in, the girls, or rather Brittany, decided to go hang out at the city park.

Santana laid out on the grass. She opened her arms and Brittany slowly got down on the ground to lay in them. Santana was wore out from all of her planning and executing, or maybe it was just some lag from the switch. Either way, it wasn't long before she fell asleep listening to Brittany's slow, even breaths.

When Santana woke up, Brittany was gone. Naturally, she scrambled up, which only resulted in her becoming light-headed. When she managed to focus again, she looked around in hopes of seeing her blonde friend. Santana whipped her head around quickly and saw a flash of blonde. She was excited until she realized it was _her _hair. 'Oh yeah, we are switched!'

Immediately Santana's search mode went to looking for a short Latina. This was one of her worst fears. In the months of agony between her realizing how much she truly wanted Brittany and actually having her, she had often dreamed about the girl being completely cut out of her life. She always woke up sweaty and crying with no one there to comfort her.

"Brittany! B! Where are you?" Santana yelled across the park, looking around anxiously. She was hoping her girlfriend was just playing a bad prank on her. She ran over to the play structure and climbed up the small stairs, having to duck to accommodate her too-big body. Brittany loved playing around on the playground in Lima, but this park area seemed to be specifically made for people under four feet.

It wasn't until she had thoroughly searched the play areas of the park, she came to terms with the fact that Brittany wasn't around. She started to panic but quickly calmed herself down when she realized that freaking out wouldn't help her at all. It was then that she saw two people out of the corner of her eye.

Brittany was laughing and talking to tan, tall, beautiful girl. Her girlfriend kept reaching out to touch the other girl's arm. Santana's heart broke when she saw the hand travel down and link pinkies with the other girl. Santana let out a sob and it was then that Brittany turned towards her with a smile on her face. The smile faded only slightly when she saw the sad blonde girl. It returned, however, when her attention was directed to the taller brunette in front of her.

Santana fell to the ground in tears when she saw Brittany turn away and leave hand-in-hand with the still unidentified brunette.

"Sany?"

Santana was confused. She had just watched Brittany walk away from her. Her eyes were closed tightly to hold back the tears.

"Sany!"

Santana reluctantly opened her eyes. The water in her eyes made everything a little blurry. It took her a second to realize she was looking at her favorite pair of blue eyes. 'Blue eyes? Oh great, now I'm going crazy.' Santana felt fingers brush her face, wiping away tears.

"Why are you crying? I feel a lot better, if that makes you feel any better..."

Santana's eyes had started to clear up. She registered the beautiful blonde sitting in front of her.

"B?" It came out as a whisper. This wasn't real, she had just watched her girlfriend walk of with a better looking brunette. Not to mention, they were switched and she would be looking at herself right now.

"You were shaking in your sleep and woke me up. You were also making whimpering noises and saying my name. I thought you were having a sex dream about me but then you whispered 'Don't leave.'"

Santana let out a shaky breath. So she was just dreaming? Brittany hadn't left her for somebody better. Her deepest fear had yet to be realized. Without hesitating, she threw her arms around her girlfriend.

"I guess I had a dream that you left me for a hotter girl."

Brittany scrunched up her face. "Well that doesn't make sense." Santana gave her a questioning look. When Brittany didn't elaborate, she voiced her question. "What do you mean?"

"I love you. Plus, who is hotter than you?"

It was then that she pulled away to look at Brittany. She was _Brittany. _There was pale skin stretched out before her. Blonde hair to run her fingers through. She quickly looked at herself. There were her tan legs sticking out in front of her. Dark hair was at her fingertips when she pulled her ponytail in front of her eyes. Brittany watched on with a smile.

"We switched back?"

"I guess so. It must've happened when we were sleeping. Do you want to know what I was dreaming about? It had you in it, and a unicorn. We were riding the unicorn to Cheerios practice and then-"

Santana barely listened to Brittany's crazy dream. It wasn't that she didn't care, she just couldn't believe it was over. They were back to normal. The weird anti-dote probably put her in a deeper sleep then usual, hence her nightmare. Nobody knew that it was her worst fear and pretty much the sole reason why she was so whipped. If she waited on Brittany, she would never leave, right?

Santana checked her watch and noticed that if they left, they could make it for the last hour of cheerleading practice. Not only would it get them in less trouble with Sue, but it would give Brittany a chance to dance in her own body and Santana a chance to think. When she proposed the idea to Brittany, the blonde happily agreed, happy with the prospect of dancing.

Santana let Brittany run the stereo again, not minding what the blonde picked. She was more than grateful that the antidote worked and she was back in her own body and able to watch her other favorite body move so beautifully again. It had been weird for Santana to play nice for the few days she was stuck as a pale, blonde, Dutch girl.

As they finally pulled into the school parking lot again, Santana was growing worried. How were they going to explain they came back in tip-top shape after "being sick" all day. She would have to face the wrath of Quinn again. She took a look at the blonde in the passenger seat. These past few days have been crazy, but who better to share them with than her Brittany?

* * *

><p>A*N – So do you guys want a few chapters of post-switch time? I am considering leaving this fic with this ending and having a quick epilogue type of chapter, but I do have some ideas for a few more chapters if you would like them. Give me some feedback?<p>

Also, you guys and your reviews just never fail to make me laugh & smile, so I thank you for that. I'm glad to have shared my first multi-chapter fic story with you all. I already have some ideas for another, but I'm not sure if I want to start that up right away or not, so we'll see!


	23. Chapter 23

The two cheerleaders walked straight onto the field once they arrived back at the school. Practice had already been going on for at least an hour.

"Well if it isn't my sickly sapphic starlets, shouldn't you be at home hurling like the bulimic half of this team?"

"We feel much better now, Coach. Thought we'd stick out the rest of it working our asses off." Santana went with a quick short answer. Coach Sylvester never cared much for cursing, preferring more creative terms, but she often didn't mind it coming from Santana. She was just pleased to see two of her top girls showing up.

Santana and Brittany stood off to the side as the team went through the routine once. That was all the chance they had to watch their replacements before stepping back in for them. Santana tried to pay attention but she could practically feel her skin burn with the death glare Quinn was sending their way. Finishing out practice would be a nice distraction.

Brittany had no problem jumping into the routine and already doing it perfectly. Her part was crucial, as it always was. It showed of her skills, which included plenty of flips and turns and Santana's favorite, Brittany's flexibility. The blonde was happy to be back in her element, forgetting most of the world as she jammed along to the music.

Santana's part wasn't as complicated. Despite her attitude making her seem ten feet tall, Santana was one of the smaller girls on the squad. This meant she was often being lifted up. As a few of the newest squad members prepared to lift her, she felt a little nervous. If these girls dropped her, she would kick their ass whether she was actually injured or not. Brittany usually distracted her from her routines and she had to work through it but today a different blonde was trying to catch her attention.

Quinn was another girl who was often lifted. She used this to her advantage and saw her opening when the two girls were being lifted and forced to hold on to each other to complete the ending formation. Sue always made them hold the last pose and any quivering or buckling was unacceptable. Quinn felt the boost given to her by two of the younger girls and immediately reached out for the darker girl's arm. As she grabbed around Santana's wrist she squeezed it a little, hoping to get the other girl to look at her. They had often had discussions in the air while the tumblers and other stunt maneuvers finished in front.

When Santana still refused to look at her, she dug her nails in lightly to the other girl's arm. As she dug in deeper, she saw Santana's face trying to h old back a wince of pain. Quinn gave up for now, not wanting to cause anything to happen and get on Coach's bad side.

Santana let out a small sigh of relief when she felt Quinn's seemingly unrelenting nails loosen their grip. She knew what the blonde was trying to do but she fought the urge to look over by watching a different blonde. The time for dealing with Quinn was nearing but she wasn't going to start in the middle of cheer practice.

The routine finished and was held for a while until Coach Sylvester finally brought up the bullhorn to her mouth. "Hit the showers! Hopefully the water will wash off the mediocrity!"

Santana hopped off the small stack of people holding her up. Long, pale arms wound their way around her torso. As much as she wanted to stay in those arms forever, Santana knew it was time to face Quinn. Said blonde was off to the side of the field nodding along with whatever Coach was saying. The two girls waited for the other as the other girls quickly went back to the locker room. Quinn walked over after listening to all of Sue's complaints. She had managed to drift off and think about what she was going to say to Santana and Brittany. Quinn had come to the decision she was going to make them wait a little longer. If they weren't ready to talk when she first wanted to, why should she give them the satisfaction now?

"I'm going to take a shower and change first, then we will talk."

Quinn took off, leaving the other two behind.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Sany, don't swear." Brittany nuzzled into Santana's neck, happy to be back in their own bodies. She had missed the way they fit together, her always being a little taller.

Just as Santana was about to make an excuse, saying that it was just Quinn and she didn't count, Brittany kissed her. Santana was surprised to say the least, but fell quickly into the kiss. All too soon, Brittany pulled away and dragged her back to the locker rooms.

Quinn was already showering when the girls arrived. The rest of the team was already gone or just about to leave. Santana and Brittany made their way over to their lockers, slowly gathering shower stuff.

Quinn walked out in just a towel as the two girls were making their way over. "No shower sex, please. I want to get out of here sometime tonight."

"No promises." Santana answered truthfully. Ever since the switch back, she hadn't been able to properly admire the fact that they are back to normal. Brittany had already picked a stall and Santana wasted no time in hurrying up to join her girlfriend. As said girlfriend pulled away her towel, heat overtook Santana's own body. She admired the view as the blonde stepped up to turn on the water.

"Are you going to join me or just stare all day?"

"Is there any way I can choose both?"

Brittany giggled at that. "Nope. Now hurry up, Quinn's waiting."

"Lady-boner killer, B." Santana silently agreed though. Sure, Quinn was pissed and Santana couldn't stand her half the time but this needed to be dealt with.

It was hard to not turn the shower into something dirty instead of clean. There were many longing stares and lingering touches as they cleaned each other up. Brittany was still as graceful as ever but Santana was still having trouble. She had gotten used to the longer limbs and now instead of over-reaching, she had to stretch a little more when she reached for things. It didn't help her frustrations when Brittany kept laughing at her clumsiness.

When the two were done, they turned off the shower and shared a few quick kisses that ended up being longer and more lust-filled than originally planned. Remembering Quinn, they parted and pulled their towels around themselves. When they entered back into the locker portion of the room, they noticed the third Cheerio was no longer around.

"Where'd she go? Quinn? QUINN!"

"B, she's probably waiting by her car. Will you stop shouting?"

"What if she is hurt?"

"I think Quinn can-"

Santana's sentence was cut off by a beeping noise. She shuffled through her bag until she found the source. Her cell phone was blinking and when she unlocked her phone there was a message from Quinn.

**I didn't want to sit around and wait for your shower sex to be done. Come over to my house when you guys are cleaned up -Q **

Now Santana was getting pissed. Quinn had left. Not only did she leave them for having shower sex which she happened to put off, now they had no ride. Quinn's house wasn't exactly close and they didn't have any way to get there. Santana resorted to one of the few people she would ever ask anything from.

The phone on the other end rang a few times before a voice finally answered.

"Puck's phone, direct line for lady-loving, what do you need?"

"That's probably the worst greeting ever, and B and I need a ride."

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get to keep full use of your penis."

"That's not exactly the best deal, but I think I have no choice but to take it. Where do you lovely ladies need to go?"

"Q's."

"Why didn't you just ride with her?"

"She ditched us." Santana was content to leave it at that.

"Why?" Puck wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Because she thought we were having shower sex, happy? Now get your ass over here."

"That's definitely going into my mental library for future thought. See you soon. If you two feel the need to continue with the showers, just text me and I'll join when I get there."

"Only in your dreams, Noah."

"You can bet on that."

Before he could elaborate, Santana hung up. "Pig" she spat at the phone.

"Is he coming?"

"Probably. When he's done, he will pick us up, though."

Brittany's face showed her confusion, obviously not getting Santana's dirty joke.

The girls changed in a comfortable silence. Brittany eventually started to hum some Backstreet Boys song while they waited outside on the school's lawn. They heard a loud pick up roaring down the road. Soon enough, they saw the truck itself pulling up to them.

"Hop on in, ladies. Feel free to express your gratitude in the form of getting up on me or providing a show." Puck had shouted out of the window to the two girls. Santana rolled her eyes getting in first. The pickup was old and only had a three seater front bench. She sat in the middle in order to prevent Puck from being any closer to Brittany than she had to.

It didn't take long to arrive at Quinn's thanks to Puck's disregard of traffic laws. Speed limits were mere suggestions to him and stop signs only counted when other cars were coming. Santana had sent a quick text to her mother telling their whereabouts so they wouldn't get in further trouble. When she was done she held tightly to Brittany's hand. Brittany got out first after Santana helped her open the door. Brittany turned around and over exaggerated a bow as she helped Santana out of the truck, playing the perfect chivalrous man. Puck was still waiting for a show so Santana slammed the door extra hard.

Santana blew him a teasing kiss and Brittany waved as he pulled away. The girls turned to face the huge Fabray house in front of them. Brittany linked their pinkies and walked up to the front door to ring the bell. Quinn's mother answered the door.

"Hey girls! I haven't seen you in awhile. Quinn's upstairs so you can head on up."

"Thanks Quinn's mom!" Brittany pulled Santana inside as Judy moved aside, slightly thrown off by the odd nickname.

Brittany knocked on the bedroom door. They heard a strong "Come in" being called out and entered to find Quinn sitting at the head of her bed. It was an informal setting but Quinn forced it to seem like an important meeting. She had her legs crossed in front of her, elbows on her knees and her hands clasped in front of her mouth.

"Sit."

Brittany sat on the floor immediately, a little scared by Quinn's tone. Brittany hated getting in trouble. Santana reached down and pulled the blonde up to sit on the bed as far from Quinn as possible.

"Why did you take my car? We had a plan to go together."

"It got to be too much. Both of us couldn't take it anymore." Santana had came up with various excuses while she was avoiding this talk with Quinn. The blonde at the head of the bed sighed and looked down, thinking. Santana quickly tapped Brittany and gave her a pout and then looked at Quinn. Brittany knew that meant she was supposed to put on a sad cute face that had prevented many people from yelling at the two girls.

When Quinn looked back up, she saw the sad puppy look that Brittany was giving her. She had developed some immunity to it but she was caught off guard by it. The taller blonde had been quite snappy with her so seeing the cute face threw her off just like the first time she heard the blonde snap.

"I'm glad to see you two are back to your normal states of mind. Brittany, I assume Santana put you up to the puppy dog look?"

Brittany dropped her sad face and looked quickly between the two girls. She hated when she had to lie but she didn't want to tattle on Santana. Santana nodded her approval of the truth, taking Brittany out of her mini panic.

"Santana, I want the spare key I know you took back."

Santana resisted the urge to stab Quinn in the eye with said key and just tossed it to her instead.

"I'm going to find a way you can repay me and then we will be even, ok?"

Brittany nodded but Santana wasn't so agreeable. "Oh hell no. We _are_ even. You told everybody about mine and Brittany's "sickness" when that wasn't even really the problem!"

Brittany gasped and Santana put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. Quinn had a surprised face on, clearly astounded that she was wrong.

"What do you mean, that wasn't the problem?"

"C'mon B, let's go." With that, Santana pulled Brittany up off of the bed with her as she stood up.

"You can't run from me, Santana! It's on, now."

Santana simply gave Quinn the finger as she walked out of the room with Brittany in tow.

* * *

><p>A*N – I forgot to say that I wasn't going to update yesterday because of the new Glee, so sorry! There was a pretty positive response to more chapters so I will definitely be working on those!<p>

After that news, please don't hate me when I say I probably won't be able to update now until Saturday or Sunday. I have a state competition to go to and I won't have any computer with me.

I also wanted to send a huge thanks (as usual!) to everybody who had been (and anybody who will continue) following this and the resounding "more!" reviews have had me smiling almost non-stop!


	24. Chapter 24

Santana led Brittany out of the front door. They headed for the sidewalk to start the trek back to Santana's house when the darker girl spotted something that interested her.

It was Quinn's old playhouse. While most kids (Santana included) would love to have a treehouse, Quinn had insisted on having a ground level playhouse. The blonde had thought treehouses were a boy thing, which had caused a fight between Santana and Quinn when they were young. Quinn had used to be daddy's little princess so the playhouse was about the size of an actual small house. Many games of house were played in there.

"Hey B, I have an idea."

"What is it, Sany?"

"Follow me!"

Sure, it was a weird form of revenge but it counted in Santana's eyes.

"The playhouse? Are we playing house?" Brittany had excitement in her voice at the prospect of playing a game. She had always wanted to play house with her and Santana as a couple but Quinn would never let them. Quinn and Finn were always the mom and the dad and everybody else had to be the kids or the pets.

"Yes, we are. Except this time? We can be a couple." Brittany became even more excited when she recognized Santana's sexy voice. This would be fun.

There was no bedroom in the small house. Quinn's father had made sure of that. Even if they were kids, he knew that the boys sometimes played with his daughter and her friends. There was, however, a pull out couch that was most often used for sleepovers with parental visits every so often.

Once inside, Santana headed straight for the couch. Brittany headed for the kitchen. Santana was confused, she had expected her girlfriend to follow her. She heard the working mini fridge open and shut, only further confusing Santana.

Brittany then walked in with a beer. "Still got the stash in there!" Brittany was proud of herself to remember it was there when Santana seemed to forget. She walked over to the girl on the couch and handed her the beer, already opened.

"Here you go honey. Time to relax after your hard day at work. Let me give you a message."

Santana turned so she was sitting sideways on the couch. Brittany sat right behind her. "Take off your top." Santana did as she was told, enjoying the husky voice Brittany was using. She shivered as her shirt came off, a mixture of the cold air and anticipation of what was to come. Brittany shifted closer to Santana, lifting her legs to either side of the brunette's body.

Santana sighed in relief at the first touch. She felt Brittany's hands move smoothly over her shoulders and back working out the tough knots. She let her head drop and relaxed into the magical pale hands.

"Feel good, Sany?"

Santana only let out an appreciative moan as a reply.

"How was your day at work?"

Santana was confused but then realized that Brittany actually wanted to keep playing house. She wracked her brain for a sexy occupation.

Doctor? No, Brittany hated blood.

Police Officer? No, again the risk of blood.

Animal Trainer? No, the prospect of animals would be too distracting.

What would be the best? Brittany found Santana very sexy when she was sweaty and dirty. They always had amazing sex after Santana got a little greasy when working to fix Brittany's dirt bike.

"Well, being a mechanic is hard. I had to fix at least three cars today. I got _very_ dirty and it was very hot in the shop so I had to take my shirt off. I still got sweaty even though I only had on a bra and some short jean shorts."

Santana knew how cheesy that description was. This was like a roleplaying game though and from the sound of Brittany's whimpers, the blonde was totally into it.

"Mmmm. I should have came to bring you lunch. I would have loved to see that." Santana smirked when Brittany whispered that in her ear. It wasn't long before she felt soft kisses and nibbles being placed all over her shoulders and neck.

"H-how was your day?" Brittany was the only person who could ever make Santana Lopez stutter.

Brittany was happy enough to continue playing along. Santana's description had been very hot indeed. The blonde thought about all of the possibilities of what she could be.

Lawyer? No, she didn't really like arguing.

Librarian? No, if the books had anything other than pictures, that was as disgusting as Dave Karofsky.

Zoo Keeper? Yes! The animals were soooo cute! But that wasn't sexy...might as well go with something easy.

"I danced."

"How did that go?" Santana felt some of her heat pool in her lower half. Brittany's dancing was irresistible and just the thought of it was making Santana hot all over.

"It was good. I practiced a routine that was just for you."

Santana definitely wanted to see that routine. It would have to wait, though, because Brittany had been massaging her the whole conversation and she was ready for more. Those thoughts were apparently shared with her girlfriend because she felt her bra being pulled off of her and hands immediately covering her breasts where they started to knead the soft flesh. Santana closed her eyes. Her hand reached back to tangle into blonde hair. Time to try out their bodies for the first time since the reversal.

One of the pale hands came down to feel Santana's heat radiating from her lower half.

"For me, Sany?"

"Yes!" Santana had not been able to hold back when she felt Brittany slip her hand into her underwear. She had missed those pale fingers on her more than she could say. She quickly pulled Brittany's hand out and pushed away the other distracting hand that was playing with her nipples.

Brittany put on the pout that fit so well to that beautiful pale face but it was quickly removed when she was pushed back onto the couch and straddled by Santana. Her top and bra was gone before she could say Lord Tubbington, not that she was complaining.

They each helped the other out of the rest of their clothes before Santana rested fully on top of Brittany. Each girl was letting their hands roam without anything in their way, relearning the bodies they were recently trapped in. They shared long, love-filled kisses. Santana wanted more. While one hand was wrapped securely around the blonde's waist, she slowly trailed her hand down Brittany's body, starting tangled in the blonde hair.

It followed an invisible trail that had been taken so many times before only now it felt completely new. Each girl had a new appreciation for the other, especially right now. The dark hand stilled at Brittany's pale cheek as they shared yet another passionate kiss. It continued down the pale neck, full, kiss swollen lips following. Santana sucked at Brittany's neck, lightly marking her girl and delighting in the contrast of the dark mark on her favorite pale skin. The hand continued down running lightly over a collar bone and stopping to rub the smooth flesh and hard nubs at Brittany's chest. She felt the abs that quivered beneath her hand as she traveled ever closer to where the blonde was wet and waiting for her.

Both girls gasped as the fingers trailed up and down Brittany's slit, spreading the wetness that was found there. The fingers started to make slow, lazy circles around the hardened clit.

"Wa...wait."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Together."

Santana only nodded but was quickly cut off as Brittany's hands flew to the place where Santana's legs came together. Her own hand set back to work.

Both girls were rocking their hips in a familiar rhythm. Santana felt a hand on her neck and looked into piercing blue eyes as she was pulled in for a kiss. When her lips were free, she looked into those eyes once again. A conversation was had ending in Brittany giving a small nod.

At the same time, Brittany and Santana both slid two fingers inside of each other. Brittany's fingers dug into Santana's back. Santana hissed in pleasurable pain. If Brittany had kept her fingernails long, there would probably be blood. Whimpers and moans filled the small house as the girls picked up their pace. Santana felt around for that spot deep inside Brittany that would make the blonde scream her name. Her concentration was faltering every now and then as said blonde curled her own slender fingers, every once in awhile scissoring them and stretching Santana perfectly.

"Oh my God Sany right therrre!" Santana smirked as she rubbed against that magical spot she managed to find. She was forced to let out her own moan of "Brittany, yes!" when the blonde did the same for her.

"Come with me!"

"I am, babe. Just let gooo!" Santana's last word ended in a loud groan of pleasure as she felt Brittany clench around her fingers as the blonde's orgasm hit her. The brunette followed quickly after. Fingers continued to pump as they each rode out their amazing highs. Pants replaced the moans and whimpers as they tried to catch their breath. Just as Santana was about to pull out and lick her fingers clean, her phone rang.

Seriously, what purpose did those stupid phones serve? Oh yea. Sexting Brittany.

* * *

><p>A*N – Thanks for everyone's patience. I appreciate it bunches! Over my own little hiatus I had an odd boost in authorstory favorites/alerts (not that I am complaining)! So if any of you are recommending this and my other stories out, I really appreciate that!

I am not sure of my update schedule for the next week. I am going to try for everyday as usual but it's getting down to the last few weeks of school and teachers feel the need to drop as much as they can on me.

How have you guys been? I know this wasn't much of a chapter in the way of progress, but a few people stated they would like something smutty so here it is and I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading & reviewing because feedback is the Brittany to this story's Santana. It just keeps it going.


	25. Chapter 25

Santana looked around for her phone. When she finally found it, she saw the screen. It was her mother calling. She quickly tried to bring her breathing back to a normal pace. Before Santana picked up, she took a quick look at Brittany and smiled because the blonde had her eyes closed while laying back on the couch. Her naked chest was heaving with slowing breaths and she had a smile on her face.

"Hello?"

"Santana Lopez! Where are you?"

"Quinn's." It wasn't a lie, she was at Quinn's...playhouse.

"No you're not. I just called to check on you there, but her mother told me you guys had left already!"

"We-uh"

"I don't even want any of your excuse. You two girls need to get home right now. Also, you are sleeping on the couch tonight. No little sleepover for you!"

With that, Mrs. Lopez hung up on her daughter. As for Santana, she stood there dumbstruck.

Brittany sat up a little. "What's wrong, Sany?"

"My mom is pissed."

"Why?"

"She called Fabray's. She knows we left and didn't come home right away."

"Why didn't you tell her we _are_ at Quinn's house?"

"Because I think she would get a little suspicious as to why we are alone in a playhouse."

"Oh...yeah."

"We need to get going, though, B. I am already banished to the couch tonight."

"I'll sleep on the couch, Sany. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, babe. It wasn't your fault. I love you. Let's get going."

"Mk. I love you, too, Sany."

The girls were slowly getting their clothes together and putting them back on. Brittany had her bra and top on, holding what she could find of her bottoms. She was looking all over the room.

"Sany, where did my panties go?"

"No idea, B. Let's just go."

Brittany didn't notice Santana quickly shoving something into her pocket.

The girls walked out of the playhouse to find Rachel pulling up in the Fabray's driveway. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, ready to pull her behind a tree to hide but she was too late.

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany had loudly yelled, immediately catching the tiny brunette's attention. Rachel looked very startled to see the two cheerleaders, both sporting slightly messy hair.

"Hello Brittany, Santana."

"Rachel." Santana kept her stare at Rachel, knowing Brittany was giving her a confused, yet happy look.

"May I ask what you two are doing here? As I understood from Quinn, nobody else was around."

"Sneaking around with Captain Chastity Cheerleader? Looking for some Afternoon Delight?" Santana was both pleased and intrigued when Rachel's cheeks turned as red as a Cheerios uniform.

Brittany gave a quick squeeze to the tanned hand that was still tangled with hers. "That reminds me, I'm hungry, Sany."

"I'll get you something soon, B. Are you going to answer or should I just take your silence as a confirmation?"

"Actually, Santana, I would like to inform you that I am here strictly under glee pretenses. Quinn has asked me for help with a song for this week's assignment. Knowing that I am captain and the strongest singer in our club, I was an obvious choice for a teacher. She has a wonderful voice and with my help, she could easily become second best in vocals and have any solos I want to pass on."

"One, I am the best singer in glee, I just don't force myself onto people that aren't blonde and named Brittany Pierce. Two, that long-winded description just made you seem like another in the legion of Fabray stalkers."

"That is your opinion, Santana. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go find Quinn. I have one minute before we start and I am never late to any engagement that I agreed to go to. Brittany, have a nice day."

"Bye Rachel!"

Santana waited until Rachel entered the Fabray house, without even knocking. She then turned to Brittany who was examining the way their hands fit together.

"Did you find that at all suspicious, B?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. Rachel bores me with her big words and constant talking."

"That's my girl." Santana smiled proudly at Brittany, who lit up at the praise.

"I'm happy you didn't call her names this time. It was very nice of you."

'Crap! I'm so used to playing Brittany that I didn't even call Rachel something mean? I'm losing it!' Santana thought. She remembered calling Quinn something but Quinn was always the exception, damn her. Santana tugged on Brittany's hand and they started the short walk to the Lopez household.

When they entered the house, Santana immediately felt the small bundle of energy that was Trey fling into her arms. He whispered rather loudly into the Latina's ear.

"Your mom isn't very happy. I think you should color her a picture or get her flowers."

"Thanks, for the heads up Lil' Man but I think it's a little too late for that."

Santana put her little cousin down and he immediately shifted over to smile up at Brittany.

"Are you staying again tonight?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to play more games?"

"We'll have to see. If I can I would love to and I'm sure Sany will join us too."

Santana smiled at the cuteness overload from the two people that had the power to make her into a bad romantic comedy movie.

"SANTANA!" Santana winced when she heard her named called from the kitchen. Her mom did not sound too pleased. She squatted down next to Trey.

"Hey Lil' Man, do me a favor?" Trey nodded. "Take this lovely lady here and keep her busy for me for a little bit. No kissing her, though. I wouldn't want you to steal her away."

Trey laughed out loud and agreed. Santana watched as a surprised Brittany was dragged upstairs by the small boy who was muttering about coloring books and crayons. When she couldn't see them anymore, she turned to go and face her inevitable punishment.

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed it seemed more like a trial than anything else. Her mother, father, and aunt were all sitting around the table, looking up at her as she entered. Her parents wore serious faces while her aunt was clearly trying to hide an amused smile.

"Taking away your car was a hint that you should have called me to pick you up and come home right after Cheerios. Since I felt bad for such a severe punishment over one failed quiz, I allowed you to go to Quinn's. Then I find out you weren't there when I thought you were?"

"We were just-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Santana." To be honest, Santana was glad she was interrupted by her mother because she really didn't know how she was going to finish that statement.

"Because Brittany's parents are gone, she can stay. Realize that if they were around, she would be going home tonight and you would not be going anywhere. It is your aunt and Trey's last night here so go ahead and spend some time with that kid that, for some crazy reason, adores you. Please think about being a little more respectful in the future, though."

"Si, mami." Santana knew that was the end of the conversation and turned to leave. It went without saying that she and Brittany wouldn't share a bed tonight under the watchful eyes of her parents. Just as she was walking out of the room, she heard the legs of a chair scrape on the floor. It wasn't long before her aunt joined her outside of the kitchen.

"Hey girly. How's it hanging?"

"Well, I just got in trouble, but it could have been worse, so I'm alright."

"Can we take a walk? It's my last night around and I've barely been able to see you."

"Ok. I'll just go tell my par-"

"Already taken care of."

"Ok, I'll go tell B. Meet you by the front door?"

"I'll be waiting."

Santana went upstairs and found Trey and Brittany sprawled out on the floor in her room. They were surrounded by various coloring books along with colored pencils, markers, and crayons. When she entered the room she heard Brittany yell out.

"DON'T LOOK!" Santana quickly turned around, knowing better than to argue. Trey laughed and went to stand in front of Santana.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going on a walk with your mami and I just wanted to come let you guys know."

"Oh…" Trey sounded disappointed. He wanted to spend time with Brittany and finish their secret project.

"Are you going to keep my girl company for a while longer?"

Trey smiled and nodded his head entusiastically.

"Thanks." Santana walked out of the room, yelling a quick goodbye to Brittany. She met her aunt at the front door. They put on light jackets and walked out of the house.

"So, how are things going with Blondie?"

"B and I are great. It's still hard. There are always people who don't exactly approve of us but it's something that we are learning to live with. At the end of the day, it's worth it."

"I'm glad to hear it. I remember when you girls were young and you would always have Brittany riding around on the pegs of your bmx bike. You always made her wear the helmet because you didn't want her to get hurt. She felt bad for taking yours so she would wrap her arms around your head like a human helmet. How you girls didn't crash, I'll never know."

Santana smiled at the memory. She always wanted to drive Brittany around like her dad did for her mom. The two women walked around in silence for a bit, each lost in their own memories.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell happened this past week?"

Santana looked at her aunt with a confused face.

"Ever since I came here. You and Brittany have been more akward and twitchy since the when you first found out _everybody_ knew what happened during your 'sleepovers.'"

Santana looked away, embarrassed. Brittany and her had came out to her parents about two weeks after they started telling their classmates about their relationship. Her parents had told them about how hard it was to pretend they didn't hear anything and were glad to finally be let in on the "secret."

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, Auntie."

"Try me."

Santana had a small inner battle with this. What happened was something that she felt should be kept secret. People would think she was crazy if she went around talking about switching bodies and such. She had always felt like she could trust her aunt, however, and maybe telling somebody would bring her some sort of relief. 'It's like coming out all over again, only slightly more sy-fy.' Santana thought.

"We got switched. I was in Brittany's body and she was in mine." Santana did indeed feel a small weight lift from her shoulders but a different one settled when she began to worry about her aunt's reaction.

"Well, that does sound crazy but it actually makes sense. I'm not going to ask for details because I already don't know what to think. You're back now, right? I'm talking to _Santana_, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. That also explains the failed quiz. Do you feel better now?"

Santana nodded. She realized they were almost back to her house already.

"I'm going to go in and see if I can't sweet talk your mother into allowing one last sleepover. Be a good girl, now. Spend some time with Trey. He spoke only of you and Brittany the whole way here."

Santana could't believe how lucky she was to have certain people in her life. She made her way upstairs while her aunt took off in the direction of the kitchen again. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to find she had received a text message.

Of course, she had other people in her life, too. Damn them.

* * *

><p>A*N – A thousand apologies for taking forever to update! Alltel was switching to AT&amp;T in my area and unfortunately, I receive my internet connection through a cellular modem. I received a replacement &amp; it didn't work. They told me to wait a day so I waited. It still didn't work so I had to wait for a new one to be mailed to me. Now I'm flying high on mifi. The connection is touchy and only works for my netbook and not my desktop at the moment. Let's hope this manages to be good enough until I find something better!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**I told Quinn about seeing you two. I didn't know she was mad at you I just thought it was cramps or something. I'm sorry. – Rachel Berry. Future Star.**

Santana's first thought was how lame Berry's signature was. It did, however, fit the diva well. The next was, well, she was in even more trouble now.

When she entered her bedroom door, Santana saw Brittany and Trey playing Trouble on her bedroom floor.

"Hey Sany!"

"Hey B. Hey Lil' Man."

"You want to play with us?"

"Sure. You haven't been putting your moves on my girl, right?"

"No! I swear I didn't!"

Trey had the most serious face on. Brittany was trying to mirror that face but was failing to hide her adoring smile. The played Trouble, Candyland, and Go Fish for a couple of hours compete with lots of laughs, gloating, and tickle fights. During one fight where Santana and Trey had ganged up on Brittany, there was a knock on the door frame. Trey continued his assault while Santana stopped to address the visitor.

"Hey mami."

Mrs. Lopez couldn't help but smile as she stood in the open door. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at her daughter.

"It's time for bed. You're cousin and aunt leave early tomorrow morning, before you usually get up for school. You will get up, however, to say goodbye. Remember you have the couch tonight. I don't want to see you up here 'visiting' Brittany anytime during then. Ok?"

"Yes, mami."

"Brittany, you aren't going to let her come and visit you, will you?" Trey stopped play wrestling with the blonde so she could answer.

"No mami."

Mrs. Lopez was now used to Brittany saying mami so she didn't think anything of it as she left to go get ready for bed. Santana, on the other hand, gave Brittany a questioning look.

"You know you don't have to call her that anymore."

"I figured it doesn't matter. She is my second mom already anyways. It makes me feel like part of the family."

"Like you aren't already." Santana crawled over her girl and pulled her up so they were both on their knees. She put her arms around the pale neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Santana and Brittany sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G –"

Brittany pulled back and winked at Santana who gave a nod to show she understood Brittany's plan. The two girls quickly turned and pinned down the small boy, tickling him until he threatened to scream bloody murder. The girls stopped and Santana scooped him up and held him under his armpits. She quickly spinned him around before setting him down.

"Race you to your room?"

"Go!"

Trey had taken off before he said go but Santana didn't mind. She took of after him but let him beat her to the room. Theresa was in there waiting for the two, packing up some of their stuff. She already had pajamas laid out for Trey.

"Can I get a hug?"

Trey leapt into his cousin's arms. He squeezed her as tight as he could.

"I don't want to leave!" The little boy sniffled, holding back tears.

In all honesty, Santana didn't want him to either. She loved her cousin. Theresa smiled and listened for Santana's answer, wondering how the girl was going to calm this kid down.

"I have a break coming up soon. Maybe, if it's ok with our parents, I can come visit you."

Trey stopped sniffling right away and pulled back to smile at his cousin.

"Can Brittany come too?"

"I see how it is. You're just using me to get to my girlfriend!"

"NO! But I like Brittany too. She's pretty and fun and loves to play games with me. She's great!"

Theresa smiled at her son's statement. She had spotted the blonde standing in the doorway but neither of the other two had noticed.

"I agree. I'll see what I can do. If you promise not to tell her, I'll tell you a secret."

"What?"

"I think she has a crush on you."

Trey smiled a proud smile. Santana laughed at how similar it was to what had evolved into her smirk. 'This kid is too much like me sometimes.'

Theresa got up to take her son out of Santana's arms. Santana gave him a big squeeze until he reluctantly let go.

"I'll be up tomorrow to make sure you aren't causing trouble when you leave, K?"

"Ok. Night! Tell Brittany sweet dreams too!"

"Good night, Trey!"

Santana came up behind them and the girls sandwiched Trey until he squealed out and claimed he couldn't breathe. Brittany walked over and dropped him on the bed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and Santana came up to him and gave him a fist bump. They both hugged Theresa and left to go back to Santana's room.

Brittany tugged Santana close to her by her pockets. It was intended to end in a kiss but Brittany was distracted by something in Santana's pocket. She kissed the brunette's neck, which effectively distracted her, to pull out whatever was in there. When she recognized what the fabric was, she pulled away, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Santana opened her eyes that had closed sometime during the wonderful assault on her neck. She almost laughed when she saw the blonde's expression, remembering how long it took for the girl in front of her to master that look.

"What's up?"

Brittany help up her "missing" panties. "Look what I found…in your pocket."

"it's a miracle?" Santana gave Brittany a playful smile. The blonde just shook her head and wondered how many times she thought she had lost articles of clothing and Santana had really had them. Santana, however, was hoping Santana didn't look into her "Brittany's lingerie" drawer she had.

The girls changed in silence, watching each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They shared a few more lazy kisses (maybe a few sneaky touches) before Mrs. Lopez told them it was time to turn off the lights. Santana nodded and said she was just going to grab a pillow, say good night, and then leave. Her mom allowed them that much. Santana walked to the bed and grabbed the pillow Brittany usually used.

"Why are you taking my pillow, Sany?"

Santana blushed, although Brittany couldn't tell, before answering. "It smells like you. Ialways sleep with it if you're not there."

Brittany grinned. "You're such a sap but that's why I like you."

"Just like?"

Brittany tapped her chin with her finger, as if she was thinking hard. Santana gave her a disbelieving look and Brittany giggled. "Nope. Love!"

"That's more like it. Good Night, babe."

"Good night, Sany! Sweet dreams! And by that, I mean dream of me." Brittany finished her good byes in a sultry voice as she pushed Santana out of the room and shut the door on her. The brunette headed to the living room with a goofy smile on her face, already thinking up various dreams invovling her blonde.

"Good night, Santana."

Santana almost fell down the stairs when she heard her mother's voice.

"I was just making sure you actually listened to me."

Santana's mother walked back into her room and Santana continued her way downstairs. When she settled into the couch with a blanket and a pillow, tightly hugging and nuzzling her face into Brittany's pillow.

Santana had been asleep for a few hours when she felt a weight settle on top of her. She was about to push it off when she felt wet kisses being placed along her jaw, leading up to her lips.

After waking up and kissing Brittany a little more, she pulled away.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?"

"Visiting you. I had a bad dream. Rachel and Quinn were lecturing me and you weren't coming to save me. They told me you were busy with Puck."

Santana put her arms around Brittany and pulled the blonde even closer to her and squeezed her tightly. "I won't ever be too busy with Puck to save you from the evils of the world. I don't think my mom will be too happy if she finds you down here, though."

"Why not? She said you couldn't visit me but I didn't hear anything about me coming to see you."

Santana chuckled. Leave it to Brittany to discover a loophole in Santana's punishment by taking things literally. She indulged herself and snuggled into Brittany, forgetting about the pillow for awhile. Brittany scooted down to tuck her head under Santana's chin. The brunette reached up and ran her fingers through blonde hair.

Brittany's nightmare had brought up Rachel and Quinn, the last two people she wanted to think about. She thought about various ways to deal with them as she comforted Brittany. Eventually, the blonde's breathing evened out, signaling how she fell back asleep. Knowing she would be in a lot of trouble if she was caught like this, Santana nudged the blonde awake.

"You have to go back upstairs, B. I promise that I will be right down here if you need me."

Brittany groggily got up and walked back upstairs, half asleep. After awhile of trying and failing to shake thoughts of dealing with two of her gleemates, Santana fell back to a fitful sleep.

Santana was once again woken up by a weight settling down on her. This time when she opened her eyes, she was staring into brown eyes similar to her own that were shining with unshed tears.

"I have to go now."

Brittany walked over and sat down on the floor near Santana's head and leaned her own onto Santana's shoulder. Santana heard Brittany sniffling.

"Why does he have to go, Sany?"

Santana didn't know how to reply to either of her two favorite people. Instead she pulled Trey into a hug and leaned her head onto Brittany's.

"We'll see each other soon. I promise."

Santana released her cousin and stood up to hug her aunt. Her parents were also gathered in the living room to say more tearful goodbyes and promises of calls and emails. Santana was pretty much awake now and was ready to slowly get ready for school.

"It's still early. You girls were great with Trey these past few days. If you want to, you can _both _go back to bed in your room."

"For reals?"

Mrs. Lopez nodded her head. "No funny business, though."

Santana blushed but grabbed Brittany's pillow before dragging the blonde upstairs. Her parents would probably stay awake and start their day but she wasn't going to waste permission to stay in her room alone with Brittany "sleeping."

Cuddle time with Brittany was never a disappointment. They were wrapped around each other, legs entwined. Right before her alarm went off to signal it was time to get ready for school, Santana's phone went off. Again, she received an unwanted call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. I am not calling to ask for milk from your giant fake jugs. I am, however, calling to tell you that today Quinn has issued a challenge. While I do not care for what is actually the problem between you two, I do love to see my Cheerios fight each other without getting suspended. Please skip first period to work it out. Everything will be ready."

Not giving Santana a chance to reply, Sue hung up. Right now, she wished she could just cuddle into Brittany forever and not have to face the challenge. Only their crazy coach would have a way to "work things out" in a way that most schools would give punishment for.

It was then that Santana's alarm went off.

* * *

><p>A*N – Soooo this mifi thingy isn't very reliable and only connects every so often. Monday I will be working on getting real internet so hopefully my problems will be fixed soon!<p>

I couldn't help it. I had to let Brittany find out about Santana's panty heist. I felt she needed some closure.

If your wondering if there will actually be Faberry or not, I won't say, you'll just have to see!

Those of you still reading, thanks for putting up with my delays and other problems. Those of you who have been reviewing still, I can never thank you enough! Your reviews push me to write this story!


	27. Chapter 27

It was probably one of the hardest thing Santana ever had to do. She got out of bed, reluctantly pulling Brittany with her. Brittany immediately woke up, chipper from being able to snuggle with Santana, if only for a small amount of time. Santana took a shower while Brittany gathered new uniforms for both of them and anything else they might need. When Santana got out, Brittany immediately went in after her. There may or may not have been a super hot, half naked make out session that Santana's mom will NOT find out about while they crossed paths.

As they made their way downstairs, Santana explained to Brittany that Sue had called about a challenge with Quinn.

"I didn't think Quinn would go that crazy."

"I bet it's just something to deal with me and get even more in Sue's back pocket at the same time."

"I'll be there to cheer you on, Sany."

"I appreciate that a lot, B. I can take Quinn in a back alley fight cause that's how we do it in Lima Heights. I'm not sure how this will work with Sylvester's rules though. I have only seen this thing be done once when we were freshmen and I've only heard of it happening three times."

When they entered the kitchen, Santana heard her father first. "Think fast!"

Santana whipped her head in time to see her keys being thrown at her. Thanks to her reflexes, she caught them before they hit her face. Brittany applauded her catch.

"Sorry, my aim is a little high today I guess."

"No problem, papi."

This morning, Santana's mom had pancakes made for them. Mrs. Lopez even made cheesy smiling faces on top of the stack for the girls made out of strawberries and bananas.

"Really mami?"

"I felt bad for taking your car. It was a little extreme. I was just frustrated with work, you cousin and aunt being here, and I felt like you two were acting different and I didn't know why. Everything is better now, though. Maybe it was just my imagination."

Brittany caught Santana's eye and giggled. Santana winked back at her. The swtich would probably be their secret forever. Shared with Theresa, of course.

"Anyways, you have your car back today. You better get going too, I don't want you girls to be late for Cheerios."

Santana actually considered throwing up her breakfast to get out of going to school and facing things. She just didn't feel up to it today after she just got her body back and everything. It was when Santana looked at Brittany and remembered how the shorter blonde had used her girlfriend for information multiple times that she realized it wasn't just for her.

"Okay, mami. We're off then." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her out of the house. She walked over to the passenger side to open the door for her girl and held Brittany's hand until she was comfortably seated in the car. She quickly gave the blonde a peck on the lips before she shut the door and jogged over to her side to get in. Brittany was still smiling from the quick kiss she had received. She immediately grabbed for the tan hand after the car pulled out of the Lopez driveway and was on the road to school. Brittany turned on the radio and hummed along while tapping a beat out on the hand she was holding. Santana smiled fondly at the habit.

It was when Santana saw the school in the distance, her mood immediately darkened. First, Cheerios practice. Then it was time to hopefully put most of this crap with Quinn behind them.

They got to school and put their stuff in their lockers. The two girls went out to stretch on the field. A few girls were already out there, but luckily a certain blonde captain was not. As the other cheerleaders noticed who was walking towards them, they started whispering. 'Great, there must have been some kind of announcement.' Santana thought with an eye roll. It was probably Quinn herself but that only fueled Santana's desire to win more.

Santana's thoughts were momentarily derailed when Brittany's ankle was suddenly by her ear. Oh yea, stretching was pretty fun. Brittany's hands used Santana's shoulders for balance while Santana grabbed the blonde's thigh to help her stretch. When they moved, Santana's eyes were glued to the area where her hands were, simlutaneously watching and feeling the muscles ripple. They switched to the other leg and repeated.

They stretched Santana's legs in a similar manner, only with Santana laying on her back in the grass. The position was provacative enough and both girls appreciated it greatly. If it wasn't for the others around and their fast approaching coach, trailed by a slightly annoying captain, the stretching might have led to the girls living out the different fantasies playing in their heads.

Practice was not too bad and cut short. The main reason was that Sue was eager to get on with the challenge she had planned. Every time this happened, she liked to change it up. The first challenge ever ended in one girl transferring schools. The last one ended in many tears and one or two broken bones.

Sue Sylvester took both Quinn and Santana aside, Brittany followed of course. She told the teenage girls to meet her in her office in ten minutes and then walked off.

"Ready to get beat, Santana?"

"Oh hells no. I wants you to know its on, like me and B."

Brittany smiled. Santana was using her ghetto voice and that meant she was either planning on kicking some ass or getting some (of Brittany's) ass. While Brittany would prefer the latter, she wouldn't mind Santana winning so Quinn might stop confusing information out of her.

"In your dreams. I am so ready to finally show you up. By the way, I heard you were creeping around my property after you 'left' yesterday."

"We had to stick around and defile the playhouse."

Quinn had her suspicions about what had happened but she did not enjoying having them confirmed. In her frustration, she reached out and shoved Santana.

Santana just scoffed and before she could retaliate, she was being dragged away by her blonde girlfriend. They ended up behind the bleachers before she let Santana go.

"What the hell, B? I was just about to beat her ass!"

"I know. You will have a chance in a bit. You just turned me on so much I couldn't help myself." Brittany said the last part with an innocent pout. Of course, Santana's anger immediately disappeared. Truthfully, Brittany just didn't want Santana to get in trouble for attacking Quinn but she wasn't going to complain if she got something out of it.

Much to the disappointment of both girls, Santana realized that she was needed in Sue's office.

"You coming, babe?"

"No, I think I forgot a frog in my locker."

Santana was confused but let it go because she didn't want to be late.

Santana entered and was not surprised to find Quinn already there. She took her seats as Sue leaned foreward to watch a timer that was place on her desk. After about a minute, it beeped signaling the ten minutes were up.

"Well ladies, as I am sure you know, you are both to participate in a challenge that will put an end to this silly little argument you two have going on. Since half of my budget still goes to the glee club, probably to pay for William's hair gel, I sold tickets for this event. You will have a full house to your little catfight. I changed my mind at the last minute and changed the challenge. It will be a test of endurance. You will each be holding on to the horizontal part of the football goalposts. You can hold on in any way you choose. First one to drop, loses. To up the stakes, tanning privelages are on the line."

Both Santana and Quinn gasped. Tanning was sacred to each of them.

"I have informed your teachers that you will not be in class as long as this challenge goes on. Be ready to start in another ten minutes. If you are late, you automatically lose. You are dismissed."

Both girls immediately got out of Sue's office and pracitally raced to the football field. They were surprised to find that people had already started to gather around. Santana found it interesting that Rachel was in the front of the crowd on Quinn's side. Brittany walked over to her wearing her cheer skirt and, even though it was quite warm out, Santana's own Cheerios jacket.

"Looks like Rache-I mean, Man-Hands is Quinn's number one fan."

"Are you Jealous, Sany?"

Santana quickly turned to Brittany with a confused expression. Why would she even say that? It was when she saw Brittany's teasing smile she knew the blonde was joking.

"Besides, she isn't dressed up to be a number one fan."

"Oh and you are?"

Brittany just smiled and grabbed for the jacket's buttons. As she jerked it open, Santana's smirk immediately grew. Her girlfriend was wearing a very tight, midriff showing tank top.

**Go Sany! I love you!** was written across the front. Brittany turned around to show her the back.

**Team Lopez**

Santana laughed and pulled her girl in for a tight hug, pleased with the sexy make-shift cheerleading outfit. She pulled back to give her a quick chaste kiss that still raised a few wolf whistles and such from a few male classmates who witnessed it. Santana flipped them off behind Brittany's back.

"I got your back, Sany. I have a plan."

Santana was about to ask what it was when Sue parted the crowd and blew a whistle, signaling that the show was about to begin. Her and Quinn were forced to shake hands and Brittany went to go stand in the front of the crowd. As the girls climbed up, they took similar positions. Santana laid on top of the pole with it uncomfortably sitting in the valley of her chest and wrapped her legs and arms around it. Quinn settled for hanging from the pole with her legs and arms wrapped around it like a sloth. The bullhorn sounded through the distance.

"Alright ladies. The game has begun!"

Santana sighed and settled in for a long wait. After fifteen minutes, both girls were pretty twitchy and kept shifting around. A scream sounded out across the field. Both contestants looked at each other and shared disappointed glances when they realized it didn't come from each other. Then they looked around and saw that Brittany had her arms around Rachel and was kissing the diva's neck. Santana almost dropped from the pole in shock and anger before she locked eyes with Brittany who tried her best to wink at Santana. Then she shifted her eyes to look at Quinn and Santana's followed.

Quinn was wearing a shocked face that quickly turned to anger. The image of Brittany kissing Rachel's neck and having her arms around the smaller girl had made Quinn lose focus and she dropped onto the mats placed there to save the cheerleaders. If it was up to Sue, there would be no mats.

There were groans throughout the crowd, which was disappointed that the show didn't last longer. Some, however, were pleased with the Rachel/Brittany action that was happening before their very eyes.

Santana grinned in triumph and remembered why Quinn dropped. When she looked back to where she had seen the embrace, she instead saw Brittany jumping up and down screaming with joy and Rachel wearing a horrified expression. Santana enjoyed the way the tight tank top showed off the way the blonde's breasts bounced along with her joyful jumps. 'Oh lord, I'm just as bad as Puck right now.' Santana pushed that thought out because ew. Brittany took off running to Santana's side as the whistle blew and signaled the end. Santana dropped down quite gracefully and Brittany held on to her since her stiff legs were having trouble holding her up.

"Sorry I did it, Sany. I had to make sure you won. I imagined it was you the whole time."

"Once again, I have to say it. You're a genius, babe! It's totally cool with me as long as you wash out your mouth now before we gets our mack on."

Brittany pouted so of course Santana gave in and pulled her girl in for a thank-you kiss before pulling away to make a demand.

"You are so keeping this outfit for celebratory sexy-times later." Santana couldn't wipe the grin off her face, partly thanks to her winning high and partly thanks to the outfit her girlfriend was sporting. Santana hadn't noticed before but it showed off one of the many love-bites that she usually placed where they wouldn't be seen because Coach Sylvester hated any kind of marks on her Cheerios' bodies. It made her proud to see and she knew everybody else would knew who it was from too.

"Duh. Why do you think I bought this shirt too small?"

Santana shook her head as she pulled the blonde in for a kiss and once again wondered how anybody could think the blonde wasn't the smartest person ever.

* * *

><p>A*N – I hope you liked the challenge! Believe me, my first thoughts were immediately along the lines of jello or mud wrestling or something forcing them to be in bikinis but I didn't think that would be something Sue would do, maybe that could be a random one-shot someday?<p>

I still find it amazing and it puts a silly smile on my face everytime I get a review and it's pretty awesome to still get new story alerts and favorites! You guys just win at life in my book, ok? I love you all!


	28. Chapter 28

"I'd hate to break up this sapphic smooching session, but I wanted to say congratulations. Barbie's little trick was manipulative and outstanding. I commend you for putting her up to it, Lopez."

"Actually, Coach, that was all Brittany." Santana corrected Sue with a proud smile aimed at her girlfriend. Brittany just beamed right back.

"Well done. Looks like you're Tweedle-Not-So-Dumb now."

"Um…thank you?" Brittany wasn't sure if that was quite a compliment or not.

"Anyway, if that loser of a pressed lemon over there gives you any more grief for whatever this was about, let me know. Feel free to ask for another challenge anytime. It would be my pleasure to torture, I mean, help you girls out."

"Thanks?" This time, Santana didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Sue Sylvester left suddenly. It looked like she was headed for a kid with an afro. Santana was pretty sure she heard Sue yell out something that sounded like "Becky, get me scissors!"

Santana felt a poke in her side and turned to face her attacked. It was Brittany who jerked her head in the direction of Quinn and Rachel. The latter was currently massaging the former's back and shoulders. Instead of a thankful expression or even one that showed enjoyment, Quinn was staring right at the other two cheerleaders. When Santana locked eyes with her, Quinn raised her hand and waved her over.

"Let's go, Sany. What's the worst she could do?"

Santana nods her assent and Brittany links her pinky with its tan partner. They make their way over to Quinn and Rachel but are stopped by Puck.

"Good job, Brittany. I didn't know you guys had a threesome thing going with the Jewish princess."

"We do not, Noah. It was simply a brilliant plan concocted by my gorgeous girlfriend herself."

Puck looks at Brittany with a surprised face. Brittany simply looks smug, enjoying all of the praise she is getting. To be honest, she had been very scared that Santana would have been mad at her for being all over Rachel before she could explain herself.

Puck just fist bumps the blonde and shakes his head as he walks away, probably to go find Jacob Ben Israel to get a replay of the Brittany/Rachel action.

They continue their way to the other two girls. When they arrived Quinn was looking anywhere but at the adorable couple before her.

"Quinn? Didn't you have something to say?" Rachel lightly shook the head cheerleader's shoulders. The blonde herself looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Sorry." It was mumbled and nobody could really tell what she said.

"Louder, Quinn."

Quinn let out a sigh of annoyance and looked at the two standing before her. "I'm sorry."

Santana raised her eyebrow as if waiting for elaboration. Quinn shook her head but when she caught sight of the small brunette behind her, she knew she had to continue.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of Brittany, for sticking my nose in your business, and for blowing this all way out of proportion."

Santana gives a satisfied grin but then Brittany elbows her and gives her a look. "Thanks, Q." She receives a quick kiss on her cheek for her efforts.

"Santana, I would like to congratulate you on your achievement today. Both you and Quinn showed great endurance and strength. Also, while your methods were a little unorthodox, they worked none the less."

"Thanks Rach-um, midget. I was wondering, though. Why _did_ they work?" Santana sent a look down to Quinn who glared back up at her.

"I think you will have to ask your competition here." Rachel also looked to Quinn.

"Please, like she was really any competition." Santana retorted.

"Hey, if it wasn't for your girl getting all up on my girl-" Quinn immediately cut herself off after realizing what she had said. Rachel gasped and quickly looked to Santana and Brittany.

Brittany wore a genuine smile and Santana wore a smirk. "I knew I had amazing gaydar."

"Sany, don't brag right now. Besides, now we can go on lesbian double dates!" Santana groaned at Brittany's idea.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel's voice broke through the little stare down Santana and Brittany were having. Quinn's mouth was still open and she was looking at the ground, still horrified.

"Yo, Earth to Q. Are you having a Jesus vision or something?" Santana chuckled at her own joke.

"Quinn. You look like me when my mom told me about the deer she hit with our SUV while driving the other day."

Brittany reached down and prodded at Quinn's face to make sure it wasn't literally frozen.

At Brittany's touch, Quinn seemed to snap out of it. She looked up questioningly at the other three as if she was hoping they had disappeared during her space out. She sighed and decided now was as good of a time as any to tell her secret.

"Rach and I are….dating. Except it was a secret, although not anymore, I guess."

"No shit, Sherlock. We got that. Do you remember who the resident sexy lesbians are around here? Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce in case you forgot, thank you very much."

"You…knew?" Quinn was amazed. She was positive that nobody had found out.

"Well, the only time you roll your eyes is when Rachel is talking or singing. That means, you are always aware of what she is doing and you consciously make yourself look annoyed. It would work if you didn't continue to stare at her once you were done rolling your eyes."

Santana smiled proudly at Brittany again but the other two looked thoroughly confused at how she had discovered all of that.

"Please, I am in love with Sany. I _know_ all about eye rolling. Plus, I learned about body language and stuff like that a while back to understand my totally hot girlfriend better."

"Your so smart, babe." It was Santana's turn to give the blonde a kiss. Instead of on the cheek, she just went straight for the blonde's mouth and made it last until they were interrupted by a small diva clearing her throat.

"Hey dwarf, you should get that checked out. Maybe Quinn has some disease and she gave it to you."

Quinn practically growled at Santana. "Don't talk to her like that, Santana!"

Santana just rolled her eyes. "Down, girl. Good dog. Now are we done here? I wants to take my gurl out for ice cream."

Brittany squealed over this unexpected development. She was so excited, she just yelled a goodbye over her shoulder to the other two as she dragged Santana to her car. The competition had already taken up half of first period so why should they try to pick up the second half? Second period wasn't that important either.

Santana, ever the chivalrous girlfriend, opened the door and helped her girl inside. As she entered her own side of the car, she was immediately straddled by a blonde cheerleader and not for the first time in her life. Those perfect pouty lips were on hers and Santana moaned in surprise and approval. Her hands flew to the blonde's hips to grip tightly. When Brittany rocked down, her butt hit the horn and made both of the girls jump. Brittany reluctantly moved back to her seat.

"Back seat?" Santana said breathlessly.

Brittany looked torn. Santana immediately knew why. "How about we get ice cream first and then we will see what we want to do from there?"

"Will the backseat be an option then?"

"Of course."

"Then yes! Ice cream first!" Santana laughed and turned her car on to pull away.

As they left the parking lot, Brittany spoke again. "You're the best, Sany. I love you."

Santana turned and saw the adoring look her girlfriend was giving her. "Actually, B, you're the best today. You totally saved my body from days of soreness. Although, next time? Please tell me when you plan on macking on another girl so I can approve or stop it first?"

"Ok, Sany. I just didn't want Quinn to win because I know how sad you'd be then." Brittany sealed her promise with a kiss to Santana's neck. She then hugged Santana's right arm and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder over the center console. Santana smiled a contented smile.

As they pulled into the ice cream shop, Santana noticed a familiar car there. She shook her head, thinking it was just a coincidence. As they entered, Santana heard a young boy yell out with joy and she knew it was what she had first thought.

"Lil' Man!" Santana held her arms out as a young boy jumped into them. She saw her aunt smiling at them from a corner booth and walked over to her, carrying the boy in her arms.

"Shouldn't you be in school, my naughty little niece? Taking Brittany away from her studies once again?"

"It's a long story. What about you guys? Why are you still around?"

"Trey left his favorite stuffed dog at your house. Instead of having it sent he demanded that we return and get it. He didn't stop complaining about it until we turned around. Although, when we did get it back, he still seemed a little depressed. I think he was just hoping to see a certain two teenage girls, especially a blonde one."

Brittany giggled and sat next to Trey who had been set down and climbed into the booth already. He smiled widely and looked away embarrassed when Brittany had looked at him.

"Who's this blonde girl? Are you cheating on me with someone prettier, Trey?"

"No, Brittany! I swear!" Santana laughed and sat next to her aunt. While the blonde and the young boy carried on a conversation, Santana's aunt turned to her niece.

"So, what's the deal with school skipping?"

"I had a Sylvester challenge with Quinn this morning. She was angry that she didn't know why me and Brittany were acting weird and she was also frustrated from hiding a secret lesbian relationship with an annoying diva."

"Still missing the part where you leave school. I know Sue is crazy but I would assume she wouldn't kick you out of school if you lost."

Santana looked at her aunt skeptically. "You think I lost?"

Her aunt laughed and shook her head. "No, but I wanted to see your face when you thought I did."

"I took B out for a victory celebration."

"Hmmm. To be honest, from the stories I've heard from your mother, I'm surprised you aren't celebrating in a different way."

Santana looked at her aunt like she was crazy to hide her embarrassment. "What?"

"Is there a reason you picked a shirt that was too small for her?"

"That was _all_ B. It was motivation."

"Looks more like a distraction the way you keep looking over at her."

Santana smiled as she stole another glance, this time getting caught by the object of her affections.

"Do you need something, Sany?" Brittany winked as she ran her foot along Santana's leg underneath the table.

"Wrong leg, Brittany." Theresa said with a straight face that slowly broke into a smile.

It was Brittany's turn to be embarrassed and a blush could be seen creeping up on her face. Santana thought it was adorable and Theresa thought all three of the kids sitting with her now were.

After more conversation, giggles, and a few scoops of ice cream. The four decided to leave. Trey ran for Santana's car and immediately went inside. Theresa gave a sigh and shook her head, already knowing how this battle was going to be tough for her.

"I got it. Just give me a bit." Santana went over and sat in the car with her cousin. He climbed into her lap and she wrapped her arms around him. The two women left outside could see her lips moving and Trey nodding a little, although still sad.

"How are you, Brittany? I feel like I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you this week. You're pretty much family now, anyways. Not that you weren't before."

"I'm fine. I'm happy Sany won her challenge. She's been smiling ever since then and it's good to see after she spent the whole morning being worried."

"Have you given any thought to your future plans after high school?"

"I want to dance or be around small kids. I don't really care where though, I just hope I can follow Sany where ever she goes. I don't want to hold her back."

"Oh believe me, you won't hold her back. I've heard great things about your dancing and I have no doubt you will be able to do anything." Brittany smiled and hugged Theresa, making Santana smile as she carried Trey towards them.

"Is he going to come willingly?" Theresa asked, almost expecting a no.

Trey climbed down from Santana's arms and wrapped his own around Brittany's legs.

"Well, I think so. Are you going to be strong for me Lil' Man?" Santana turned to Trey for the last part. He nodded against the pale legs he was still clinging to.

"Say goodbye to the pretty blonde."

Trey squeezed the blonde's legs one more time and looked up with watery eyes. He really hated saying goodbye to two of his favorite people. Trey always talked about them back home. "Bye, gorgeous." Brittany giggled and leaned down to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, handsome." That got a smile out of the small boy.

"Remember what I said, ok?" Trey nodded at Santana again. They said quick goodbyes to Theresa and then went their separate ways.

When the got in the car, both girls were still smiling. It was a nice surprise to see Trey and Theresa. Brittany's curiosity got the best of her so she leaned her head onto Santana's should again and asked her girlfriend a question.

"What did you say to Trey?"

Santana was a little embarrassed about her promise to her cousin because she was supposed to be a badass.

"C'mon, Sany. Please?"

Santana sighed and knew she would answer because she could feel Brittany's pout form on her shoulder.

"I told him I would call him every Wednesday night."

"Aww, Sany! You are the best! Told you." Brittany giggled and kissed the brunette's neck affectionately.

"So, Backseat?" Santana smirked at Brittany who just giggled in response.

* * *

><p>A*N - I apologize for the delay of updates. Can you believe I used to update daily? I've had more homework the past two weeks than I've had all year. I am so grateful that you guys still keep up with this story!<p>

Yes, the not-so-secret Faberry relationship is out there now! (I still apologize for the lack of mud-wrestling.)

Thanks for the reviews because now not only do they motivate me to write this story, they motivate me to get my homework done so I have time to write this! I hope to hear from you guys some more! Have a great day/night!


	29. Chapter 29

A*N - Just a warning. I've had a stressful time lately and so I relax with fluffy/smutty stories. This chapter will pretty much be a little raunchy celebration sex. I promise to get back to some real plot again soon.

* * *

><p>Santana opened the door for Brittany once they had arrived at their favorite secluded spot. It was a small clearing in a small thicket of trees that the girls had found when they were younger, exploring everywhere they could. The Latina gathered two blankets out of her trunk and took Brittany's outstretched hand. The blonde immediately starting dragging Santana through the trees to their spot.<p>

Santana carefully laid out the blankets on the ground and fell into them with a smile on her face. Brittany followed her down and straddled her. Santana had to stifle a laugh as Brittany's hair fell forward as the tall girl leaned forward to kiss her. Soon enough, her lips were occupied.

The taste of Brittany's chapstick filled her mouth. Today was a watermelon day. Their lips moved together at an easy pace until Santana's tongue was slipping its way inside of Brittany's mouth. The intensity was immediately upped and Santana's hands were roaming up and down her favorite pale back underneath her new favorite shirt.

The blonde, meanwhile, was focusing on not just grinding into Santana like an uncontrolled teenage boy. When Santana's hands took hold of Brittany's ass and pulled her down while she bucked up, Brittany forgot about holding back and pushed her own hips down against her girlfriend's.

"Mmm B." Santana moaned out, unable to stop herself.

She reluctantly stopped the fully-clothed grinding that was happening. She grabbed Brittany's hips and flipped them over so Brittany was now beneath her.

"I love this shirt but I really want to take it off of you, babe."

"It's about time Sany!" Brittany giggled at Santana's haste, almost literally ripping it off of her.

"No bra?"

"No point."

Santana just smiled and shucked off her own top and bra. She leaned down to nibble a line from the blonde's collar bone up to her ear. Her tongue traced the shell of the blonde's ear. "I've got a surprise for my favorite cheerleader…"

"Why does Quinn get something? I want a present, too." Santana looked at Brittany with disbelief all over her face. The blonde was so good at saying things with a straight face she would have believed her if it wasn't for the watermelon coated lips quirking up at the corners.

Santana reached into the waistband of her skirt and pulled out a few small packages.

"Ketchup?" It was Brittany's turn to be confused.

"What? No! These are ice cream toppings flavors. I snagged them from the ice cream shop."

"Sany, that wasn't very nice."

"I left a few bucks for them."

"So that's why it took you so long to go to the bathroom. What flavors do you have?"

"Well, I have my favorite two-"

"Chocolate and marshmallow!" Brittany interrupted her.

Santana nodded, loving that Brittany knew that. "And yours?"

"Strawberry and caramel?"

"Yep. Do you know why I grabbed these?"

"You want to go back for more ice cream?" Brittany became excited about going back, she loved ice cream. Ice cream to her was like breadsticks to Santana.

"Not quite." Santana ripped off the corner of the chocolate package and poured some over Brittany's naked top half. The blonde shivered under the first cool touch of the flavored syrup. Santana first drew a large S on Brittany's torso, then trailed the chocolate up and around the blonde's nipples. Brittany drew in quick breaths at the sensations.

"Time for more dessert." Santana hungrily eyed the Brittany's chocolate dripping chest before bringing her tongue down to heated skin. She traced her previously drawn patterns slowly and sensually, occasionally flicking her tongue up and back into her mouth to clear the built up chocolate. One of Brittany's hands clenched into the blankets above her head and the other pulled Santana closer by her neck as she arched her back for more contact. Santana delighted in the loud moans coming from Brittany.

Before Santana moved onto the hardened buds that were her favorite nipples, she couldn't resist a little dirty talk. "Feel good, babe? You taste soooo good. I can't wait to taste even more of you." With those words, she rubbed Brittany's clit through her spanx.

"So, so good, Sany. Finish, please." Santana readily agreed and put her mouth on Brittany's chest. She swirled her tongue around the blonde's nipple, the taste of her favorite chocolate topping filling her mouth. She moved to the other side and repeated the actions until her girlfriend was licked clean. She moved back up to look the blonde in the eye.

"Sany," Brittany smiled "you have a little something on your lip."

"Oops. Help me out?" The two went back to kissing hungrily until Brittany bucked up and once again flipped the two. She quickly pulled off the rest of Santana's clothes before grabbing the strawberry package. She fumbled with the package before ripping it open with her teeth.

"I like it when you use your teeth, babe." Santana couldn't resist saying it. The blonde did a Brittany-esque smirk before she spread Santana's legs. Santana was about to question what the blonde was going to do before she felt the cool topping on her inner thighs. She lightly bucked her hips up before Brittany shoved them back down with her free hand.

"Stay still otherwise it might get messy." Santana was about to reply with a dirty remark but it was replaced by a gasp when she felt a little bit of strawberry hit her clit, which was standing out at attention. "Shit, B."

"I haven't really even started yet." Brittany said as she leaned down.

The blonde licked up a small amount of the topping. "I love strawberries." Brittany said as she enjoyed the taste in her mouth. Santana, however, cleared her throat in hopes of bringing the blondes attention back to her.

"I would love your tongue on me."

Brittany huffed before giving a mumbled reply. "I have heard that before. Can't even let me have a moment?" Before Santana could decipher anything she said, the blonde went back to her oral activities. She licked up all of the strawberry topping on one of the tan thighs but before she reached where Santana needed her most, she switched to the other thigh, cleaning that one as well.

Santana was still trying her hardest not to wiggle or buck her hips to force Brittany's tongue to slip where she wanted it. The hard struggle did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend, who felt the twitching muscles underneath her roaming fingertips.

The blonde stole a glance up at Santana, who had her hands tangled above her head in the blankets and eyes clenched shut. Santana was muttering quietly under her breath. "So close. Oh B. Keep going."

The quiet mutters turned into a satisfied whimper when Brittany ran her tongue up the brunette's wet slit. She tasted two amazing flavors, Santana and strawberry. The combination made her moan, which sent small vibrations to the clit that was currently being sucked into her mouth. Brittany felt hands tangle into her freed hair and a light pressure being put on her head. "Don't stop, babe. Please."

Brittany cleaned up the rest of the strawberry with a vigor spurred on by Santana's encouraging words. ("So good. Fuck yes. God B, you're so damn sexy.") Two fingers were brought up to aid in Santana's pleasure. Thrusting her fingers at a rapid pace, reveling in the warm, wet heat she experienced, Brittany kept her tongue roaming around Santana's sex and she paid special attention to Santana's hardened clit.

She felt the strong hips start to met her and she didn't even try to stop it, knowing the brunette was close. "B! Oh God, Yessss!" Santana cried our her release as Brittany continued to work her magic on her girlfriend. The Latina was thankful for the drawn out orgasm.

Brittany crawled up and snuggled into Santana as much as she could. "Good job, today. I was really happy you won, Sany."

Santana slowed her breathing finally and replied. "Thanks babe but it was all you. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sany."

"Now lay back and get naked."

Santana sat up on her elbows and watched the blonde quickly strip. She laid back and motioned for Brittany to straddle her again. The blonde did and Santana pulled her down for some lazy kisses. The tan hands grabbed her favorite ass again and pulled until her girlfriend scooted up to just under her chest. She pulled again and Brittany looked down on her with a confused face.

"Let me taste you, babe." She smirked as the girl above her shuddered at her words a little before moving to straddle Santana's face. Santana poked her tongue out and tasted her all time favorite flavor. The blonde grinded down a little but her brunette counterpart did not mind in the slightest. She wasted no more time and pushed her tongue into Brittany's tight sex.

"Yesssss!" Brittany hissed out as she closed her eyes and jerked her hips.

Santana moved faster and gathered all of the sweet juice that she could. The whimpers were muffled by thighs slightly covering her ears but she could hear them get higher in pitch, a signal her girlfriend was close. Santana fucked Brittany with her tongue and brought her hand to grip around Brittany's thigh and make small circles around her clit.

"Fuuuckkk!" Brittany shuddered as she rode out her climax. Santana smirked as much as she could while still pleasuring her girlfriend. Brittany only swore when she was really good.

Brittany climbed off of Santana and laid on her back with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. Santana turned to face the beautiful girl beside her. She lightly ran her hand over pale abs that twitched under her touch.

"Good, B?"

"Amazing."

"Well, as much as I want to stay here and enjoy this more, Coach will kill us if we do not get back soon. We only have so much slack before she yanks our leashes back."

"Can we get a puppy?"

"Eventually, yes."

Brittany opened her eyes and grinned lazily at her girlfriend. "So we will be together in the future?"

Santana now realized the meaning of her words, but it didn't frighten her anymore.

"Of course. Couldn't imagine it with anyone else and I don't think anybody else could put up with me." Santana said as she played with blonde strands of hair.

"Good. Also, save the flavors we didn't use. Just in case we get 'hungry' later."

Santana just laughed in agreement and kissed her girl.

* * *

><p>A*N - So, I have one more week or so of school left and I will have more time to work on this, or other stories. Thanks for the patience you all have with me!<p>

I know it's gotten off topic but I was trying to extend this story a little. It would have done better as a separate sequel but I figured it was already to late by the time somebody mentioned it.

Any other problems, let me know. You guys are amazing as always. Plus, Glee finale tomorrow and my brain is going to explode from studying for finals, extra homework, and all of the hopes of Brittana (that will probably be let down, but a girl can dream, right?)


	30. Chapter 30

The girls got back to school just in time for fifth period. Brittany was excited to go back to art and even thought about starting a side project just for Santana.

The latina, on the other hand, seriously considered just skipping the rest of the day. However, Brittany had already missed enough of class so it was probably better for her to go. Since Brittany needed no supplies for art since they were already in the room, Santana took her time walking her to class before getting her things from her own locker. She stuck out her elbow so her blonde could lace a smooth, toned arm with her own.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we haven't been to class in a long time?"

"No, babe. I know what you mean."

Brittany nodded her head and licked her lips, smiling at the faint trace of flavoring she picked up.

"B?"

"Yea, Sany?"

"You promise you will tell me if Quinn tries to ask you questions that she shouldn't be, right?"

Brittany agreed, hoping that Quinn wouldn't ask so there wouldn't be any kind of argument over it.

"Only if you promise to be nicer, Sany. Especially now that Rachel and Quinn are together. We're like a foursome now!"

"Oh babe, please. Do NOT mention anything with me and Rachel in a foursome. Just...no."

"I didn't mean it like that silly!" It took Brittany a second to catch on to what Santana had meant. "Plus, I don't think I really want to share you." She turned her head away, hoping to hide the redness in her cheeks. She gasped when she heard Santana whisper in her ear.

"Possessive, huh? I like." Santana nipped a little at Brittany's ear.

"You're insanible."

Santana chuckled, knowing her girlfriend meant insatiable. "Your fault."

Brittany was about to reply when she noticed some red and argyle out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Rachel was walking Quinn to class. To most of the world, it looked friendly enough without any hand holding or touching but Brittany and Santana now noticed the lingering glances and longing stares.

"Gross." Santana muttered.

"Sany, be nice."

"I'm going to go before I heave up everything that is in my stomach. Have a good class, babe. I'll pick you up before Glee."

Brittany gave her a quick peck on the lips as a reply, laughing as Santana slapped her ass before walking away.

Brittany walked up to the two and gave them a knowing smile. Rachel spoke first.

"Hello Brittany. How are you doing today?"

"Fine, how are _you two _doing?" The tall blonde attempted to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, Quinn is still mad for losing this morning. Also, I do not think she appreciated your public groping of me." Quinn scoffed at the memory. "As you now know that we are an item, I would assume those days are over?" Brittany nodded. "It has been a tiring day and we are not even halfway through! I am glad that I have a lot of natural energy otherwise I am sure I would be dying, figuratively of course. As for Quinn I am slowly working her back towards a tolerable attitude. After a little bit of inappropriate, but consensual touching, her mood picked up considerably." Quinn groaned at her girlfriend's over share of information.

"Um. Ok?" Brittany replied, no longer really sure how to continue the conversation. Rachel had spoke for too long and the blonde had been sucking on her bottom lip, trying to keep the faint taste of Santana and strawberry in her mouth. "I'm going to go to class now."

Brittany said nothing more and went inside the classroom, leaving the other two to say reluctant goodbyes.

Meanwhile, Santana had traveled to her locker to grab her things for her vocab English class. People usually moved from her pathway, which gave the tan girl time to think about the past few days. She hadn't noticed it when she was switched but now that she thought about it, people were pretty accommodating for you if you were nice. Being Brittany had given her a pathway in the hallway, mostly thanks to the threat of Santana. However, when she was Brittany, the people moving out of the way gave her friendly smiles and small waves instead of the usually fearful glances before their eyes diverted to the floor. As much as she hated to admit it, that _had _been a nice feeling. Santana loved being feared but it was often tiring work.

When she arrived in her classroom, she decided to do a little experiment. After about twenty minutes of lecturing, the class started working on worksheets. When no one was looking, she took the lead out of her pencil. She put the eraser back on and then pretended to write. Santana shook her pencil by her ear, as if to listen for lead bouncing around inside. Hearing nothing, she raised her hand.

"Santana?"

Going against her instincts of putting on a bitchface, she thought of Brittany, which triggered a smile instead. "May I please go to my locker and get some lead for my pencil? I think I ran out."

Santana received a wide smile in return. Her teacher was amazed that the normally bossy Latina was asking, with a please even! "Why, of course you can! Thank you for asking."

'No argument? I just get to go? Maybe there is something to this nice thing after all.' Santana thought as she decided on another experiment.

"Actually, does anybody in here have any lead? It would save me a trip and I would be really thankful."

Again, she traded her usual "gimme-what-I-wants face for a smile. Her classmates seemed slightly more reluctant than her teacher but that was to be expected. After all, what the hell is the H.B.I.C. doing being all nice and pleasant?

After a few minutes of awkward silent deliberation, a gangly boy offered some up. Once he did, a few others admitted they had some extra, too. Her classmates watched in fascination as she took a couple of pieces, instead of the whole tiny container. "Thank you so much, I really owe you one!" She winked at the boy, feeling good at how easy she could pull of being nice. Being Brittany was great practice. The boy was shocked, but smiled back.

When the bell rang, Santana gathered up her things, thoughts on getting to Brittany's class before the blonde left and possibly became lost. She cursed as pencil fell from her hand once she had piled everything else into her arms. Before she could bend over and retrieve it, the boy who lent her the lead was picking it up for her and giving it to her with a smile. "T-thanks." The boy just smiled in reply and walked out.

Brittany slowly put away her things, giving Santana time to make her way down to pick up the blonde. Quinn approached her nervously. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi Quinn."

"Um...I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. I just can't say it enough."

"It's OK Quinn. I'm happy for you and Rachel."

"Thanks. I wanted to ask you something, though."

"Yes?"

"Does Santana have any more revenge planned for me?"

Brittany knew this was the kind of questions Santana didn't want Quinn to be asking her anymore. However, Santana wasn't here. She decided to channel some of her girlfriend's assertiveness. It scared her a little, but if she didn't do it, Quinn would continue to take advantage of her when Santana wasn't there.

"Quinn, you aren't supposed to ask me those questions anymore. I will tell Santana."

Quinn was caught off guard by the serious look on the blonde's face. She knew that Brittany hated confrontations though, so she used that to her advantage.

"C'mon Brittany. That would just lead to fighting and I know you do not want that."

"I also don't want to be used by you anymore. You know I can't think as fast as a lot of other people but Santana told me I'm not stupid and I'm actually smart."

Quinn's mouth just sat wide open. She was shocked at the blonde's newly found ability to stand her ground. Not knowing what to say or how to reply, the smaller blonde turned and left. Once outside of the door, she was pushed up against the wall by a fierce brunette.

"You're lucky that today I've decided to play a little more nicely than usual. It's a new thing I'm trying. However, if you ever think of doing that to Brittany one more time, I swear I won't be held accountable for injuries you may or may not live through. Got it, Fabray?"

Quinn just nodded, again totally caught off guard by Santana's sneak attack. The other girl let her go and the blonde practically sprinted away. Santana smirked. Sure, she was playing nice but that still felt really good. Now, she had another blonde to attend to so she walked inside of the classroom.

"Hey babe. I heard that conversation you just had with Quinn. Do you know how proud I am of you? Not to mention, you are super hot when you are defending yourself."

Brittany smiled and blushed, both happy and a little embarrassed at the compliments she was receiving. "Thanks Sany. I learned it from you."

"That's my sexy girlfriend! Now let's get to glee. I wonder if Quinn will be there of if she had to go change after wetting herself just now?"

Brittany gave Santana a concerned look, hoping that Quinn didn't really do that.

"I'm kidding, B."

Brittany sighed in relief. She reached for her girlfriend's hand as they left the classroom. The two strolled the hallways, noticing an odd amount of attention was directed at them. Santana was ready to snap at them all but remembered her new vow to be nicer. She gripped the hand in hers tighter and kept her mouth shut. Brittany, on the other hand, decided to speak up.

"We came out forever ago, guys, don't you remember? We are totally dating. We hold hands, kiss, have se-" She was cut off by Santana's free hand snapping to her mouth. She wasn't ashamed of Brittany by any means but she was frightened of what the blonde might have said after sex. People turned back in to their own conversations, occasionally glancing at the two confused cheerleaders.

When they walked into the glee room, there were excited whispers traveling throughout the club. At their arrival, most of them stopped. After a slightly awkward stare down between everybody, Puck spoke first.

"Did you fall off of a pyramid again, this time bringing Brittany with you or something?"

Both girls countered with a questioning look.

"From what we have heard," He turned to Brittany. "Santana's been politely asking for things and _smiling_. I even heard a rumor that she called Rachel by her name." Now he switched to Santana. "Speaking of Rachel, she told us that Brittany put Quinn in her place." He gave the two a look of surprise and confusion.

"I did not use those words Noah!"

Santana interrupted. "Where is Ms. Priss by the way?"

"She is currently in the school's workout center. Something about needed to tone up and surprise attacks."

"Anyways, what's going on ladies?" Puck brought the topic back up.

Brittany was already beaming at Santana, hearing that her girlfriend has been trying to be nice. Santana was in turn giving a proud smirk to her blonde. After a few minutes of playful and proud eye sex, the brunette spoke up.

"I guess we just have that kind of effect on each other."

"But you've been friends since Brittany could say ducks. Why now?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I guess we just had a little _switch _in view points."

Brittany giggled at the obvious mention of their previous problem. A problem that had let both girls in on new ways of thinking after it was said and done. The girls took their seats still smiling at each other.

"You've been acting nice today?"

"Well, a little bit nicer than usual. A certain hot blonde mentioned that I should try."

"Who?" Brittany was worried about who else was giving her girlfriend advice to be nice. Was that blonde hotter than her?

"You, duh!" A sigh of relief came from the blonde. She leaned over so she was in front of Santana's face and moved in for a loving kiss.

"Thanks."

"No problem, babe. Being nice has a few nice benefits to it. Plus, since I have this sexy, assertive girlfriend now, I can afford to lay off the toughness a little more."

"You really are such a softy, Sany."

"Only for you, B."

* * *

><p>A*N – Finally. This story is done-zo. Actually it's not. I am going to have one last fun bonus scene but this is pretty much it. *tear* I can't thank those of you who are still with me enough. Each and every review, alert, and favorite motivated me to keep up with writing this story!<p>

I am actually really sad that this is done with but I am already juggling a few different ideas for my next multi-chapter fic. Now that I am about 3 or 4 days away from being totally free, I would actually have a decent amount of time to write again! Yay! It's a good thing, too, because I will need something to get me through the summer until Season 3 in the fall!

Until next time. (which I hope is soon, I can't promise anything since it will be graduation weekend!) In case it isn't tomorrow that I update, I will give you a hint about the bonus chapter: sexy mess!


	31. Chapter 31

Ever since the Sue Sylvester challenge with Quinn, things had gotten better between the some-what friends. It turns out the head cheerleader was just really frustrated over her big crush on Rachel Berry and then hiding their secret relationship once it started.

While Rachel and Quinn weren't exactly parading their love through the streets because they were still wary of everything, they were working on it. The foursome often went out on double dates, which were more thanks to Brittany and Rachel who had become very close throughout these past couple of weeks. Santana and Quinn were quite whipped to say the least, even though everybody saw them as tough badasses.

Brittany was currently using this to her advantage, dragging the slightly suspicious brunette through a few department stores.

"B, are you going to tell me why you are forcing me to get a new swimsuit? My current one is perfectly fine…and hot."

"Um…you should get a new swimsuit every year. It's the law I think."

"There's no law that says that!"

"Ok, um….I-uh…just want to see you model for me!"

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say that? You know I love showing off my body for my babe."

Brittany sighed in relief as she pulled her girlfriend into the fourth department store of the day. It wasn't a lie, she _did_ want to see Santana model for her but the truth was that she had a plan that would involve possibly staining the girl's old bikini. It had taken promises of cuddle times with Santana's choice in movie and no board games, except any kind of sexy versions, for a week to get her girlfriend to agree to come today.

Brittany was broken out of her thoughts by Santana's voice.

"Hey, there's Q and Berry." Santana had stopped calling Quinn or Rachel any bad names as part of her declaration of being slightly less of a bitch.

Brittany had an inner panic. Hopefully Santana wouldn't read too much into the other couple also browsing for swimsuits.

"Brittany, Santana, what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I'm here to show off this banging bod in various hot bikinis. You?"

"Rachel insisted that we also needed new swimming attire. I thought my old bikini was perfectly fine, but I guess not."

"Quinn! You know I adore you in anything you wear. I merely suggested this activity as a wonderful use of our time as it gets us out of your bedroom for once and provides excellent exercise. Also, when I mentioned trying on new bikinis for the upcoming season, you immediately agreed."

Quinn blushed slightly at Rachel's truthful comment. She decided to try to change the subject.

"Find anything good?"

"Not particularly. That's why we are still looking, genius."

"Sany," Brittany scolded. "remember you were going to be nicer to Q and Rachel?"

Quinn grinned at Santana who had wasted no time in asking for Brittany's forgiveness. Rachel knew that any more time together would spoil future plans and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you two, as always. However, I would like to continue shopping for swimsuits and possibly some new clothes and accessories. Quinn?"

It was Santana's turn to smirk as Quinn agreed and was dragged out of the store by the shorter brunette. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from shouting something about Rachel getting her outfits from a closet shared by an old librarian and blind Catholic school girl.

Brittany was relieved the other couple had left without any spoilers happening. She squealed in delight as something caught her eye.

"Sany! Let's get matching rainbow bikinis!"

"As long as you try on a few for me first. What's your size?"

"Uh…"

"Doesn't matter, we'll start with smaller ones first anyways."

* * *

><p>"Ok babe, let me get this straight. You take me out shopping and convince me to buy a new bikini. Now you are inviting me over telling me to wear my old one?"<p>

"Uh…yes?"

"Why?"

"Well. I don't want your old one to feel sad and neglected."

Santana sighed, knowing that Brittany probably would think something along those lines. This girl once went back to a toy store everyday for two and a half weeks to hang out with the other stuffed ducks when she could only buy one.

"Are your parents home?"

"No. They took my sister to see family in Columbus and go to some museum or something."

Santana smiled and put on her seductive voice. "So, we'll be alone?"

Her mood was broken by Brittany's reply. "No. Quinn and Rachel are coming, too!"

"What? Why?"

"Because Rachel helped me plan it and Quinn is ap-I mean, because I wanted to?"

"Berry helped you plan what?"

"Nothing. Just come over. I have to go…I-I think Lord Tubbington is smoking in the bathroom! Loveyoubye!"

Santana could hardly believe Brittany had just hung up on her. She was also very suspicious about this little get together. Finding out would have to wait until she got there.

As Santana pulled up to her blonde girlfriend's house, she was pleased to find the gruesome twosome hadn't arrived yet. She walked right into the Pierce residence like it was her own home, which it pretty much was considering the Pierces were her second family.

"Babe?"

"In my room!"

"Mk. I'm going to grab a water and then I'll be up!"

"Kay!"

Santana wandered through the house towards the kitchen. She found Lord Tubbington sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"I've got some cigars for you to try. Don't tell Brittany." Santana winked at the cat. She actually liked that cat a lot, mostly because all it took was some cat treats and he was out of her sight. However, things between her and Charity weren't exactly peachy. _That_ cat had ruined sexy-times more times than Brittany's sister used Santana's weakness for the Pierce pout to get something from her.

As Santana took a sip of her water, she looked around the kitchen. It was a nice day and sunlight flooded in the room through the window above the sink. Something was out on the lawn that wasn't normally there and just as she was about to go get a closer look, Brittany interrupted.

"SANY!"

Santana coughed up some water at the unexpected and loud call of her name.

"Jesus B! I'm right here, no need to shout!"

Brittany looked apologetic. She really hadn't meant to scream so loud but Santana couldn't find out what was in the backyard. At least, not yet. Thankfully, it seemed as though her girlfriend was thoroughly distracted, eyeing up her favorite toned, pale body.

"Even if I'm still confused as to why we have to wear our old bikinis when we just bought new ones, I appreciate _that_ view."

"Well, why don't we wait for Q and Rachel to get here with some couch cuddles?"

"I can't say no to that, babe."

The girls raced back to the living room. Santana was eager to put her hands in inappropriate places and Brittany was just hoping to distract Santana.

The darker girl had sat on the couch and was immediately straddled by her pale counterpart. Brittany's arms wound around her girlfriend's neck while tan hands roamed her body.

The girls shared a slow, loving kiss while Santana's hands grabbed and massaged the ass that could render her speechless. Brittany moaned into their kiss, loving the attention she was getting when she heard something.

"Meow."

"Huh? What was that?"

"B, it wasn't anything, don't worry about it."

"Sany, I heard something. I think it was a meow."

"I'm sure it was just one of the cats talking to itself. Nothing to worry about. Please, can we get back to the hotness that was just happening?"

"Meow."

Santana knew she was doomed when the second cat noise came louder. It was only a second later when Charity jumped onto the couch beside the girls.

"Charity! What's up?" Brittany bounced in Santana's lap with excitement.

"Meow."

"No, you can't take Santana's car. You crashed the last vehicle I let you take!"

"Meow."

Santana knew it was a lost cause, but she bucked her hips a little, hoping to get Brittany's focus back on her.

"Sorry, Sany. Let's get back to us?"

Santana couldn't believe her luck. It was truly a rare thing when Brittany would cut her conversations with her cat short. She was in the middle of thanking whatever higher power had given her this gift when the doorbell rang.

"They must be here!" Brittany leapt off of her girlfriend to run to the door.

Santana kicked her legs rapidly in frustration before getting up and following the bouncing body of her girlfriend, trying to at least enjoy the back view.

The door was swung open and squeals were heard throughout the house as Brittany and Rachel excitedly hugged. Normally, the two girls greeted each other enthusiastically but this seemed to be on a whole different level. It did not go unnoticed by the other two who nodded their heads at one another and smiled at the joy coming from their respective girls.

"Shall we proceed to the backyard?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, shall!" Brittany excitedly replied.

"I've been looking forward to cooling off in Britt's pool all day." Quinn told Santana while they followed the two giggling girls in front of them. Santana agreed with her fellow cheerleader and quieted when she noticed the two girls in front quiet down and walk a little slower. Once they were all around the corner, Santana noticed the weird lawn decoration from earlier in the kitchen. She had to shake her head and look again to make sure she was really seeing what she saw. It was a good sized pool, a slight ways away from the Pierce's in-ground pool. However, this pool was filled with-

"Mud?" Santana asked. She looked at Brittany, thoroughly confused. The blonde wasn't exactly sure how to reply. "Uh, yes?" She looked to Rachel for confirmation. The tiny brunette was busy looking at her own blonde who was looking disbelievingly at the mud pool.

"Why?" Quinn couldn't help but ask.

"Well, Brittany and I were talking about the challenge from some time ago and we deduced that Santana had won unfairly." Santana scoffed at that, believing her win was inevitable.

"We decided to take matters into our own hands to figure out a new competition of sorts for you two to participate in, this time without any interference from girlfriends or anybody else. We had no idea where to start until Brittany brought up something she had heard from a large portion of the male, and even some of the female, population. After a short youtube search of what is called "mud wrestling" I was convinced." Rachel paused her speech, blushing a little as she recalled thinking of Quinn in place of some of the girls in the video.

"We searched the internet for supplies and found a company that would help us. Not knowing if the mud would stain your clothes at all, we took you shopping for new bathing suits in the event that your current ones are ruined in any way."

"So the shopping trip was planned in all of this?" Quinn asked.

"Yes!" Brittany answered, slightly worried that she couldn't exactly read Santana's expression at the moment.

"What do you guys think?" Rachel added.

Quinn and Santana shared a look. The latter spoke up. "Quinn and I need to discuss this really quick. Wait here."

Brittany and Rachel nervously looked from each other to their girlfriends who were conversing a small distance away in hushed voices. At what seemed to be the conclusion of their conversation, they gave each other high fives and shared smirks before walking back.

"We'll do it."

The other two yelled out with joy and hugged each other, a wordless congratulations for their plan working. They parted and grabbed their own girls before heading to opposite sides of the mud pool.

"You can totally take Quinn." Brittany happily said, bouncing on her feet in excitement.

"I know. Did you watch those videos with Berry?"

"Uh…yes."

"What did you think?"

"I thought it was hot." Brittany replied honestly.

On the other side, Rachel was trying to get Quinn pumped up and excited as well. After about five minutes of conversation, both sides were ready.

"When I blow my whistle-" Rachel started.

"Berry, where in the hell did you get a whistle?"

"It's my rape whistle, Santana. Now, when I blow my whistle, the game starts. Pinning your opponent for 3 seconds will mean coming out victorious. Ready?"

Both girls stepped into the pool and nodded, signaling they were ready.

At the shrill sound of the whistle, both girls crouched down into attack positions. They were slipping a little due to the slick mud. Quinn lunged first, slipping and falling slightly short of her target but managing to grab Santana's leg and bring her down into the mud. From the sidelines, Brittany and Rachel were screaming out encouraging words to their own girlfriends.

"Get her, Sany!"

"C'mon Quinn! I know you've got this!"

"I love you! Beat Quinn!"

The two wrestling girls were slipping and sliding against each other, much to the delight of their two spectators. At some point, they both ended up on their knees facing each other. Time seemed to pause as they stopped their struggles and hazel eyes met chocolate brown ones. Mud covered hands grabbed at Quinn's waist while another muddy pair held onto Santana's shoulders. The two girls moved slowly towards each other for a kiss.

Realizing what was about to happen, Brittany gasped and turned away, not wanting to see. Rachel covered her eyes and her mouth was opened in surprise. This was totally unexpected.

Right before the girls' lips touched, Santana whispered. "Now?"

Quinn replied with a smile. "Now."

Both mud covered girls dove to the side of the pool and pulled themselves out. By the time the two unsuspected girlfriends caught on to the obvious fake-out and looked to see what was going on, they were being swept off of their feet and dropped unceremoniously into the mud.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted, her dislike for being tricked very obvious. Brittany was laughing. She enjoyed being included in the messy game. The two tricksters just grinned down at their now less than clean girls.

"Thought you'd get to have all of the fun?" Quinn asked.

Rachel just opened and closed her mouth, not exactly knowing how to respond for once. Brittany was looking as seductively as she could at Santana, who winked at her blonde.

"W-wait, are we supposed to wrestle?" Rachel asked nervously, knowing Brittany had the height and muscle to beat her.

"No." Santana quickly answered. That had been the original plan but she couldn't resist the way Brittany was looking at her. Quinn looked at her questioningly, knowing the plan was being deviated from. She quickly caught on when her partner in crime quickly jumped into the pool and practically tackled the other blonde. Quinn and Rachel watched as the two rolled around in the mud, obviously enjoying the way it helped them slide against each other. Quinn hopped in while Rachel was distracted and started her own play fight.

Neither couples paid much attention to the other while they all enjoyed making out (and maybe some slight grinding) with their significant others. When they had exhausted themselves they all hopped out of the mud. Santana retrieved a sprinkler from the garage and hooked it up to the outside hose. The girls cleaned off by running through it repeatedly, finally laying out for some tanning and relaxing when they were done.

"Well, if this is how my summer goes, I'm not complaining." Quinn said.

Santana hummed in agreement, enjoying the way Brittany massaged her back while rubbing in some lotion.

"I would have to agree, Quinn. I do, however, have a suggestion. I hear there is a carnival somewhere nearby and I think it would be fun to attend." Rachel looked to Quinn for an answer.

"Didn't you two go to one of those?"

"Yea! It was so much fun. Sany won me prizes and took me on rides and we ate cotton candy and other food." Brittany started to ramble on about the petting zoo.

"You guys should totally go. If you do, you cannot miss the psychic! Ask for some of her tea, it's amazing!"

Brittany was about to question Santana's suggestion. Seeing this, the darker girl quickly turned around and pulled Brittany down for a kiss, effectively distracting her love.

"Sounds like we have a plan for tomorrow, Rach! We'll definitely have to see the psychic, too." Quinn said.

Santana smiled into her impromptu make out session, already delighting in her best revenge yet.

* * *

><p>A*N - Done! Officially now. Sorry it took so long but I hope you all are satisfied! I know this isn't essential to the story but think of it as a thank you for staying with me throughout my first multi-chap fic! Three (times infinity) cheers for all of you!<p>

I'm currently working on a rough outline for my next story and I hope to see some of you again when I begin that one. I'm hoping to get a few chapters done before I start posting it so give it some time. I can't thank you all enough for your reviews, alerts, favorites, and such. Each one made me smile! See you in the future hopefully! Toodles!


End file.
